Be Mine Forever
by SimplyUnjust
Summary: (First Story, bet you're tired of hearing that) Mike Schmidt now has a new summer job working at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. After a frightening first encounter, he'll develop a nice friendship with the band and others and maybe even find love. But someone doesn't like who he's with and she'll stop at nothing until she has him. Nothing. (May involve rape).
1. Night 1: New Summer Job

**All characters belong to the talented Scott Cawthon.**

Be Mine Forever

FNAF Fanfiction

In the middle of May, a beat-up blue sedan pulled up to a pizzeria. The engine shut off as a teen by the name of Mike looked up at his new summer job working at the reopening of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. He looked down at the newspaper at his hand with the ad for a night guard circled in bright red.

"Got be the place…"

Mike opened his car door and stepped out into the warm, summer air. He walked briskly to the door, ready to start working. As he stepped into the pizzeria, he glanced at the décor of the restaurant. Photos full of happy-looking kids, children's' drawings, and posters of the animatronics litter the wall. Mike notices the paint chipping from the years of wear and tear, thus giving him the impression that the building has not been treated well in the past.

_Jesus Christ, I have to work here? This place looks like a dump ready to fall._

Mike is suddenly brought out of his thoughts as a group of kids run past him, screaming and cheering as a group of animatronics take the nearby stage and announce,

"Hey Chica, are you ready for fun?" A bear-like animatronic with rosy cheeks and a top hat says

"You bet Freddy, I'm so excited, I think we should sing a song! Hit it Bonnie" A yellow chicken with bright pink panties says.

Mike watches as the big brown bear, the yellow chicken, and a blue bunny start singing on stage as kids cheer in delight while their parents stay close by. But Mike doesn't stay too long to see the show.

He heads towards a door that says 'Owner's Office'. He opens the door and sees a large tan man sitting at a desk.

"Excuse me?" The man behind the desk looks up, "Um…I'm here for the job. T-The night guard job?"

The man quickly stands up, "OH! Should've said so. Hello, I'm Denny Cawthon. I'm the owner of the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Now, if you'll just sign this contract, give your name, age and etc, we'll get you in the crew."

Mike was a bit shocked at his briskness but quickly regained his composure. "What? Just like that?" Mike read the contract, signed it and gave it to the man.

"All right, let's see here. Name is Mike Schmidt, age 17, and blah blah blah, anyways welcome to the crew. Come on I'll show you where you'll be working." Denny grabbed Mike's wrist and dragged a confused Mike down the hall to a small office. "Here is where you'll be working. Your job as a night guard is to make sure that no one breaks into the pizzeria and that nothing gets out. Your shift starts at 12 am and ends at 6. Just come in early before your shift starts so that I can tell you more about your job. Ok? Ok. See ya at 11."

Denny left the office while leaving the still confused Mike to wonder what the hell just happened. _What the fuck. He just brought me here and then left. I don't think he even took a breath. _Mike shook his head, left the pizzeria and went back to his apartment.

/Time Skip to 10:58 pm/

Mike approached the pizzeria and met Denny at the door.

"Hello Mike! Come on, let me give you a tour around the rest of the place." He put his arm on Mike's shoulder and led him around the pizzeria.

"Here is the stage. These guys," He points on stage where Freddy, Bonnie and Chica are in a sort of stiffy mode, "are what you need to protect."

He leads Mike to a room full of prizes.

"This is the Prize room."

Then to a room called Parts and Service.

"Here's the place where the old versions of the band are placed." Denny opens the door to show what looks like Freddy, Chica and Bonnie but damaged and old. "Don't worry, they're deactivated so they shouldn't be a problem."

_A problem?_ ,Mike thought._ Why would a bunch of robots be a problem? _

Denny leads Mike to a room blocked off by purple curtains and an 'OUT OF ORDER' sign.

"And here is Kid's Cove. Unfortunately, it's closed to the public because some repairs have to be made to one of the animatronics so we marked it off with some curtains. And another one has to be put back together. Some kids, I swear. Anyways, let's go to the office."

As Denny turns Mike away, he could've sworn that he saw the curtains shift a little. Shortly after, Denny and Mike arrive at the office.

"Here Mike," Denny passes him a light blue shirt that says 'Fazbear Security' and a hat with 'Security' written across it, "Just wear that and a recording will come on telling you what you got to do. I'll , well I –might- see you at 6. Bye now."

Mike watched as Denny left him. Mike put on the clothes he was given and looks at what Denny placed on his desk. A flashlight, a tablet, an empty Fazbear head and a piece of string. He sat down and watched as the time on the tablet reached 12 am. When it reached 12 am, Mike jumped as the sounds of the main lights turned off and the lights in his office made a sad attempt to cast light to counter the darkness of the restaurant.

About 5 minutes later, Mike heard a ring from the office phone. He picked it up.

"Hello…Who's this?"

He smacked his head, remembering that this is the recording.

"_Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."_

Mike scoffed. _Career path? I'd rather work as a damn waiter at Denny's than at this mess._

*Click*

"_Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while"_ Mike yawned in boredom_ "but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."_

Mike scoffed again at the thought of a burglar being beat down by a kiddie robot. He put his legs on the table and leaned back in the chair with his hands behind his head.

"_You're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy was fired after a few weeks so we won't see him again…but after his first shift, he mainly expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office."_

Mike opened his eyes wide at that.

"_So, our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the prize counter, and is rigged to be wound up remotely, so just every once in a while, switch over to the prize counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all the animatronics, but it does affect...one of them."_

Mike picked up the tablet and searched the cameras until he saw what looked like the Prize room. At the corner of the screen, he saw a button that said 'Wind Up Music Box'. He put down the tablet.

"_You see, there may be a minor...glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without it's costume on, and wanting to stuff you into a suit...so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head! Problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on as for long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in will wander back out."_

'_Uh oh…'_ Mike thought

"_You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close. But hey, you have a light, and even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot, so don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it...uh, you should be golden! Otherwise, put on the Freddy head, if you need too, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake! Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow!"_

Mike started to panic at all this new information.

_STUFF ME IN A SUIT? WHAT? OH GOD I'M GOING TO DIE! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KEEP KILLER ROBOTS FROM MY OFFICE!_

However he managed to calm himself and attempt to bring his spirits up.

'_OK, ok, I'll be fine. He's probably just trying to psych me out. Yeah, that's it. I ain't scared of no kiddie robots. I'll be fine. Can't scare me with their "moving around". I'm who they should be afraid of. I'm invincible!' _

*CLATTER*

Mike's courage was thrown out the window from his girlish scream at the noise that rang throughout the restaurant. He rushed under his desk with the tablet and he quickly checked the cameras for what made the sound. He also remembered to wind up the box when he saw a danger sign next to the prize room camera. When he saw nothing, he picked himself up from under the desk and flashed his flashlight down the hall.

"Oh god…What was that?" Mike talked as he tried to steady his breath.

_Okay, that was creepy. But what made that sound? Don't tell me the phone guy wasn't lying. Oh crap if they are alive, I'm definitely going to die. Wait…oh no._

Mike knew what he had to do.

_I'm going have to go out there and find out._

He grabbed the flashlight and tablet, ready to face what's out there. He inhaled and exhaled and walked out of his office with his flashlight on. It was the only source of protection from the darkness.

…

*Click*

/ Later /

...

_Damn it! I can't see anything_.

Mike walked around the halls, hoping to see anybody who happened to break in the restaurant. He slightly panicked when he heard slight sounds of movement coming from the back room behind the main stage. He REALLY didn't want to find out who was there. He shone his light around the main stage to see if all the robots were there. He tried his best to suppress a scream at what he saw but to no avail.

Freddy was gone while Chica and Bonnie stared at Mike. Mike shook in his spot while his eyes went wide as saucers. He screamed when they both turned their entire bodies toward him and slowly started to walk to him. He noticed how their eyes turned black at the sight of him. Mike backed up and ran behind a table only to have the two walk in his direction. Mike again ran behind a set of tables but they kept chasing him there as well. He ran towards the door leading to the back room and tried to open it but the door wasn't budging.

_OH GOD PLEASE OPEN OPEN OPEN!_

Mike pushed with his entire body once then twice then a third time when the door finally forced open. He closed and locked the door just as the two reached the hall leading to the door. Mike grabbed at his chest to feel his rapidly beating heart start to slow down. He turned on his flashlight to look around the room for any possible escape routes but was only greeted by tons of cardboard boxes and posters of the band.

*Shuffling*

Mike spoke quietly,

"W-Who's there?"

Mike shined his light towards the source of the shuffling. His heart dropped as he spotted a familiar brown bear animatronic leaning over a open cardboard box and shuffling through whatever was in there. But his heart stopped when the bear looked up and turned around at him.

The bear spoke in a dark, distorted voice which contrasted his childish features, "W-where's your s-s-suit buddy. I-it's against the r-rules here at Freddy's Pizzeria."

"O-or," Mike spun around to the face of Bonnie, "do you n-need to b-b-be reminded of y-your place here?"

"AHHHHH-" Mike could only scream before he was knocked unconscious from a fierce strike on the head.

…

…

*Click*

**Hello, everyone. This was only the first chapter in this story so stay tuned to see what happens next. And trust me, it will get bad. Really bad. Rate and comment or whatever.**

**and most of all, Have a nice day.**


	2. Night 1: Misunderstanding

**I will now refer the new animatronics as "Toy" whatever their name is.**

**Characters owned by the marvelous Scott Cawthon**

"Uahhhh... My fucking head"

The only thing Mike could feel now was that his head felt like it someone stuck a metal bar in his head and melted it. That and the feeling of being dragged along the floor of the pizzeria. He didn't have to reach up to his head to know that he was bleeding.

"G-Get the suit r-ready."

Mike, although a bit faded, could hear the familiar, distorted voice of Toy Freddy. Through half-lidded eyes, Mike watched as Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica walked past him and Toy Freddy. He heard a door click open. As Toy Freddy dragged him inside the door, Mike looked up at the door and saw 'Parts and Service'. Mike looked at the lifeless suits of the old, deactivated suits of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica.

"F-Freddy, here's t-the suit."

"Hurry, F-Freddy."

Mike heard the voices of Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica as they hurried Toy Freddy along to do the deed. He started choking when Toy Freddy lifted him off the ground with his hands around his neck. Out of nowhere, Toy Freddy bellows a deep, dark laugh as his grip tightened even more around Mike's neck.

Toy Freddy spoke, "G-Game Over Endo."

Mike felt himself become faint and weak as spots started to fill in his sight. His arms slowly fell at his sides. He felt himself being lifted over a suit filled with wires and pulleys. He nearly lost consciousness as he was being pushed down into the suit before he heard,

"STOP!"

The grip around his neck loosened, allowing him to intake sweet, needed air. Something had tackled Toy Freddy to the ground and caused Mike to fall to the ground in a daze.

A light feminine voice yelled, "Don't kill him! He's human!"

Mike pulled himself off the ground and coughed loudly at the strain that was placed on his neck. His mouth felt dry and his body, cold.

"Are you okay Mister Security Guard?"

Mike kept coughing at the ground but looked up to see his savior. It appeared like an angel with the light of the room beaming down from over the head of the figure. He looked at its distinct features. It was a white fox with rosy cheeks and red lipstick on its maw. She had something like a sweater on but he could tell that she had a C bust underneath. He quickly looked away with a blush.

"*cough* I'm fine." Mike picked himself off the ground and brushed away the dirt on his clothes, "Thank you Ms..."

"You can call me Mangle." It said.

Toy Freddy spoke, "A human?...Oh no... We almost..."

"We almost... Killed him." Toy Bonnie said while he slumped against the wall with creaks in his robotic joints.

Mike watched with confusion as everyone but Mangle started to cry with black hydraulic fuel running down their eyes.

_'They just tried to kill me and yet they're grieving?' Mike thought. 'And what happened to their distorted voices?'_

After a while, their cries quieted to the occasional sniffle. Toy Freddy was the one to break the silence.

"We are... So sorry for mistaking you for a endoskeleton. This was a huge misunderstanding. We never meant to hurt you like this. We really thought you were an endoskeleton. Oh no, you must be traumatized from this. We're very sorry."

Toy Freddy took a step forward but flinched when Mike quickly backed away from him.

"I understand if this ordeal prevents you from trusting us but if you let us try, we can make it up to you for the trouble we brought upon you."

Mike backed away a bit more from Toy Freddy.

"Stay away from me." Mike said with a hint of malice.

"Believe me Security Guard, they never meant to hurt you." Mangle said, trying to salvage the situation.

"Bullshit! They just tried to kill me! And how could they possibly make it up to me when they attacked me and tried to kill me by stuffing in a damn suit!"

The whole group all looked down at the ground. Mike almost felt bad for them. Almost. He reached up to his head injury and winced at the feel of a cut. Mangle saw his pain and left the room to get bandages. Mike looked up at the rest and asked them a question he knew he shouldn't ask.

"Why...," The group took a moment from their silent grieving to look at Mike, "Why did you attack me?"

Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie took on a worried look while Toy Freddy looked at the ground again. Mangle returned with some bandages and proceeded to wrap his head in it.

Toy Freddy sighed. He spoke.

"Before you took this job, an awful man worked here at this place as a night guard. His name was Jeremy Fitzgerald. He worked here for months before he was fired. But during his first week here, he...he..."

"He killed 5 kids and stuffed into the suits you see over there." Chica said while pointing to the lifeless bodies of the old Fazbear band.

Mike gasped and felt his knees become weak. Mangle had to catch him before he fell over.

"But...how does that explain why you attacked me?"

Toy Freddy took on a look of anger, "During his first week here, he messed with our face recognition to make it so we would initially see every person at night as a Endo. Probably to cover up the murders with the hope that we would commit murders after he was gone. If Mangle hadn't stopped me, you would've been dead. We tried to get him back for that and for what he did to the children but he always stayed one step ahead of us during his shifts. He basically tormented us that cold, heartless BASTARD!" Toy Freddy smashed a hole in the wall.

"I can never go into sleep mode knowing that Jeremy is out there, laughing at getting off scot-free and leaving this restaurant to suffer because of it. And what's worse, in the same year, during that same first week, he tampered with an old animatronic and made it attack a man."

Bonnie spoke up, "It bit off his frontal lobe. It was brutal. Because of that, the old gang was deactivated and never brought up again. It didn't help at all that the restaurant lost customers because of the bite."

Toy Chica finished it off, "So now they lie here. Never to be seen again. All because of that monster."

Mike was still fazed by the realization of the children's fate and fell over dry heaving.

"Are you okay mister?"

After a minute of his dry heaving, he stopped.

"Yeah...Yeah I'm going to be okay. Oh and just call me Mike."

Mike stood up on shaking knees and looked at the crestfallen animatronics. Toy Chica walked over to him.

"We're... Uh..."

Mike held up a hand and stopped Toy Chica from speaking.

"No...No it's okay. It's not your fault. It's this Jeremy's fault that you're all like this. I wish I could beat the ever living shit out of him."

That bought a grin out of Toy Freddy.

"If you guys are telling the truth then...I guess I can give you guys a second chance."

Everyone seemed surprised and yelled, "Really!".

"Yeah, really-OOF!"

Toy Chica had grabbed Mike in a hug and swung him around in the air like a rag doll.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Uh, Chica? I think he's suffocating." Toy Bonnie said.

Toy Chica finally noticed Mike's blue face and immediately let go of him. Mike collapsed on the ground.

"Oh god fresh air."

Everyone started to laugh at Mike's expense.

"Hehe...Sorry Mike. Ooo, isn't this great Freddy! A new friend! I feel like celebrating with some pizza!"

The group including Mike chuckled at Chica's childish nature.

*click*

/

For the next hour or so, Mike and the group walked around the restaurant, preoccupying their time with random activities.

Toy Bonnie played a couple of songs he picked up from a MP3 player in the lost and found. Toy Freddy took up the vocals and he and Bonnie played their hearts out for the gang. Mike was a bit hesitant but he started to cheer for the two along with Mangle and Toy Chica.

Toy Chica brought out a delicious pepperoni pizza which everyone enjoyed although Mike could only stare in confusion as to why robots are eating pizza. Mike just stared at the slice that Toy Chica had given him. He looked at Mangle but she nodded for him to try it. He picked it up slowly and bit a small part of the pizza. When he did, his eyes lit up and instantly started scraffing it down as though he hadn't eaten before in his life. It tasted like absolute heaven covered in tomato sauce and cheese.

"Chica...This is...hands down...the BEST slice of pizza I ever had!"

The gang laughed at his outburst of appreciation.

"Well, they don't call me the Pizza Queen for nothing."

After the small dinner, they sat around while Toy Freddy brought out his pet rock collection which he said he "borrowed" from the mall nearby.

"You're allowed outside the pizzeria?"

"No, but what they don't know won't hurt them."

"Ok."

Even though Mike was still scared of the group, he started to open up a bit to them. He told them a bit of his personal life. He spoke about some funny experiences he had as a kid with his friends. He also told them that he took this job to raise money for college for when he finishes his last year at high school. They thought it was a bit cool and wished him luck.

After Toy Freddy showed Mike his pet Rocky, Mike started to day-dream. Unfortunately, he became conflicted about all the horrible things he had learned in the past hour.

_These guys...I don't trust them. But...they really seem sorry for what happened. It wasn't their fault. Jeremy did this. He better hope I never run into him. Yeah, that's it._

Mangle's yawn brought Mike out of his stupor. She stretched outward and spoke, "I'm bored."

Mike and the rest of the group nodded in agreement and yawned along with Mangle as though it were contagious. Mike just stared at the wall as Toy Freddy shook Rocky in the air and made sounds of enjoyment.

"Guys," everyone looked at Mike, "I'm glad that you guys aren't trying to kill me but this is kinda boring."

They all nodded. But after quiet moment, a light bulb rose above Mangle's head. Mike blinked at it and watched as Mangle grabbed the bulb out of the air and threw the bulb away.

_Uhh...I'll choose to ignore that._

Mangle grinned mischievously.

"I think we should play...The Game."

Everyone took on a sinister look. Mike got a bit frightened at what they were thinking of doing.

"Uhh... The Game?" Mike said with a fearful look.

/

*click*

_Oh god. Oh god. OH GOD! HOW IS THIS FUN?_

With sweat running down his head, Mike quickly flickered through the different cameras trying to find the rest of the gang.

"No...No...No- AH!"

Mike jumped as the close up of Toy Bonnie's face filled his tablet screen. He put down the tablet and shined his flashlight down the hall and screamed when he saw Toy Chica in the hall holding her cupcake friend she calls "Morty".

"GET AWAY CHICA!"

He had the brilliant idea to flicker his light at Toy Chica. He pulled up his tablet and got cold when he found Toy Freddy staring up at the camera with his mouth open showing him rows of mechanical teeth that look like it could rip him in half. He checked the left vent cam and turned on the light. He suppressed a scream when Toy Bonnie stared back at him with his cold, lifelike eyes. But there was something that bothered him as he quickly checked the cams.

_'Wait...WHERE THE HELL IS-'_

*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*

"AHHHH FUCK!"

Mangle fell from the ceiling dying of laughter much to Mike's chagrin. He grabbed at his chest as he tried to control his breathing. Toy Chica and Freddy came into Mike's office laughing while Toy Bonnie pulled himself from the left duct chuckling. Even though Mike was mad at Mangle for scaring him, he couldn't resist laughing himself.

Mike glanced at the time on the tablet and it read 5:51 am.

Toy Freddy held back his laughter enough to talk.

"Ok, ok it's been fun Mike. But now me, Chica and Bonnie have to go now."

"We wish we could stay longer but Freddy's right. Maybe next time we can throw a bigger party!" Chica said.

"See ya Mike."

Mike watched as the three left his office. Mangle was all that remained. They both shifted awkwardly in the office not saying a word until,

"So Mike...I think I have to go too. It was fun hanging out with you though."

"Yeah, it was fun hanging out with you too."

"Bye Mike."

Mike looked on with sadness as Mangle walked down the hall. At the corner, she turned to Mike sitting in his office. She smiled and waved before vanishing into the shadows, leaving Mike to his own thoughts.

He spun in his chair, wishing that Mangle could've stayed longer.

_Damn, I have to admit, they do know how to keep me from being bored all the damn time. I'm definitely coming back for another night. If it means that I can see Mangle again._

_/_

A figure in the ceiling opens a tile above the office and stares at Mike as he spins in his chair. The figure pulls out a small Polaroid camera and takes a picture of Mike who is completely oblivious to the small gasps and yips the shadowy figure is giving off.

*click*

It puts the tile back in place and quickly crawls through the ceiling until it reaches a closed off area in the restaurant. The room being Kid's Cove.

The figure drops down from the ceiling with ease and looks at the picture it took of Mike.

"Ohh...Mike..."

The figure shivers at the mention of his name. It walks over to a wall and pulls off a curtain to reveal a small gallery all adorning the same pictures of Mike. One shows the scene of an unconscious Mike being dragged by Toy Freddy while another shows Mike worried face while he checks the cameras. Now the figure places the recently taken photo on the edge of a red line it had drawn on the wall.

The figure steps back to admire it's handiwork and instantly drops to the floor on its metallic knees. It puts one of its fuzzy hands up into its breasts while the other goes south. It shudders in delight with its tongue lolling at its lips. The figure starts to yip louder until it screams silently as it reaches its climax. It pants and leans against the wall as it struggles to keep upright. It brings its fingers up to show them dripping with juices.

"Ooo. Oh Mike...," It shivers again, "I knew you would come back to me. You left me alone for sooooo long. But that won't happen again. Ever."

The red line forms the shape of a heart with the pictures of Mike all around the edge. But in the middle, a half picture of Mike's laughing face and a half picture of the figure itself is together. Right below it, written in blood red marker, it reads...

'Mike x Foxy Forever'

_Ding Dong Ding Dong _

_Dong Ding Ding Dong_

The 6 am bell rang throughout the restaurant.

_/_

_6am. Woohoo! Time to go home!_

Mike got off his chair and got his stuff. He took off the Security shirt and hat and was greeted by the sunrise. He walked past the other rooms down the hall towards the entrance. As he opened the door to leave, he met Denny coming in.

"Hey Mike! No trouble today?"

"No, no trouble at all."

"Alright, have a good day Mike."

Denny waved at Mike as he got in his car and left the pizzeria.

Denny walked up to the main stage and stared at the stiff, motionless animatronics. He left them without a word and walked back towards his office, closing the door with a soft click.

**Hello, Hello, hello. The next chapter. Hoped you liked it. Took me a little longer than I wanted but I got it done. Anyways, rate and review. Tell me what you think.**

**And as always, Have a nice day.**


	3. Night 2: Heating Up

**Hello, hello, hello. So uh… Chapter 3. Thank you for reading my story and everything. **

**This will be the calm before the storm. So uh…stop reading this.**

**Like really, stop reading this chapter.**

**This will be the only warning.**

**All characters are owned by the awesome Scott Cawthon.**

Mike yawned as he awoke from his afternoon sleep. He slowly rose out of his bed and threw off the covers.

Usually in the morning, Mike would feel slow and drowsy but since this was at night he felt excited to start his shift instead of tired. He stretched outward in his twin-sized bed and wiped the sleepiness out of his eyes. He was eager to return to the pizzeria to see the Band again, especially Mangle. His heart leapt at the thought about seeing Mangle when he clocked in for his shift in a few hours. He checked his bedside clock and it read 9:30 pm (or 21:30). Mike got out of his bed and got dressed in a plain white t and jeans.

Later he shaved a bit and showered. He didn't need to use the toilet. He walked out of his bathroom towards his living room.

His apartment wasn't to big but it was just right for a teen like him. His living room had a small tv, a green couch, and a shelf full of his school awards and DVDs. Mike turned on the tv and walked into his kitchen to eat. He prepared himself some sandwiches and sat down on the couch. He flicked through the channels until he settled on a movie about some guy with jumping powers.

In reality, he was bored out of his mind just waiting for his shift to start. He was also still a bit scared since it was yesterday when he almost died at the hands of the band. Though after what they had told him, he felt compelled to return to try and help the group out with what happened. He would never know their pain but all he could do is try to be there for them. And to see Mangle again. But he still wanted to knock the teeth out of Jeremy. Mike went back to watching the movie.

/

Toy Chica POV:

We just finished playing for the last group of kids for today. After all the kids and parents left, the one janitor we have started cleaning up the floor which the kids made a mess with pizza and other substances. But I was worried about (Toy) Freddy. He seemed a bit depressed when he was singing to the kids. I decided to go check on Freddy in the back room.

When I entered, I spotted Freddy behind some cardboard boxes. He's slumped against the wall with his knees up to metal chest.

"Freddy?"

He didn't respond. The door behind me opened and in walked (Toy) Bonnie. He looked at me and I shook my head.

"Freddy?" I asked again, "Are you alright?"

"No, Chica. After yesterday, I've felt awful. No matter what I do, I'm always reminded of Jeremy."

"I'm sorry…Freddy."

This time he didn't reply.

Bonnie tried to cheer him up, "It'll be alright Freddy. When the guard gets here, it will be all better."

Freddy just put his head closer to his metal knees. Bonnie and I shared a look of worry but we decided to leave Freddy alone. We both left the back room and went back on stage.

I was getting a bit worried for Freddy. I know no amount of my delicious pizzas will cheer him up. I mean he watched his brother get deactivated forever and ever because of that meanie Jeremy. Great, now I'm sad. I looked on as the lights in the pizzeria turned off one by one. The janitor tipped his baseball cap to us on stage and left the pizzeria.

Then a few minutes later, Denny exited his office. He walked towards the entrance albeit faster than usual. But as a result he stumbled over some chairs. He pulled himself and dusted himself off. He looked scared, like he's seen a ghost or something.

As he was leaving, I could see that he fumbled his keys before it fell down on the ground. He picked them up and locked the place in for the night. It was 30 minutes before Mike's shift. I couldn't wait.

/

Mike arrived at the pizzeria 10 minutes before his shift. He turned off his car and got out of his car. He saw on the ground skid marks like someone left in a hurry. He ignored it.

He took out his keys and opened the door to the pizzeria. When he entered, the pizzeria was dark and and silent. He searched along the wall for a light switch and found one. Only a few lights lit up the main room with the stage.

"Hello? Guys?"

"Hey Mike."

"Ah!"

Mike jumped when he heard someone say his name. He looked behind to see Mangle hanging upside down with her hand on her mouth suppressing a laugh at Mike's reaction.

"Jesus, Mangle, don't scare me like that."

"I can't help it. You get scared too easily."

"That doesn't mean you can scare me like that."

"You're also too sensitive."

crossed his arms at her.

"Hehe… sorry Mike. Come on, the guys are waiting."

Mike heard the bell for 12am. Mangle led Mike to the main room where Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie and some animatronic that Mike didn't recognize are talking. It looked like a small kid holding a gray balloon. Mike and Mangle walked up the group. The group noticed them walk up.

"Mike! Glad you're back." Toy Chica said.

"Hey Mike." Toy Bonnie said.

"Hey guys. Who's the kid?"

"Oh right. Mike, this is Balloon Boy but we call him BB for short." Toy Chica while pointing to BB.

Mike extended his hand to BB, "Hey what's up dude?"

BB just stared at him.

Mangle whispered to Mike, "He doesn't talk much. Especially after what happened."

"Oh…"

Mike and the group shifted nervously in that moment of silence. Toy Chica tried to cheer up the group.

"Hey, everyone, let's not get down in the dumps. I think we need to have a pizza party to cheer everyone up."

Everyone perked up at the thought of having Chica's tasty pizza. When Chica left to the kitchen to make the pizza, Mike asked where Freddy is. The group stayed silent. Mike felt Mangle's hand on his shoulder.

"He's…uhh…well, he wants to be alone right now." Mangle said.

"Is it about…" Mike started before stopping.

"Yeah…I think it would be best if we leave him be for now."

Mike nodded. Afterwards, Chica returned with a large pepperoni pizza with stuffed crust. All of them dug into their pizza slices except for BB. He took out some paper and crayons and began to draw.

"Mmm, Chica, this is awesome. How do you make them so good?" Mike said while gnawing at one of pepperoni slices

"I make them fresh with only the best ingredients."

"I can tell. This is still the best goddamn pizza I've ever had. You are the best Chica."

"Thank you." Chica smiled as Mike and the rest enjoyed her food.

Everyone but BB were holding the bellies and sighed in enjoyment. Mike leaned back in his chair to let the pizza settle but he leaned too far back and he fell to the ground. Mangle giggled at Mike's misfortune while Mike blushed red in embarrassment. They both smiled at each other afterwards. They both stopped when they saw that Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were smirking at them.

Toy Chica spoke up, "Now that we're all full, how about we play…" Toy Chica took out a flashlight and shined it upwards toward her head, "THE GAME?"

Everyone agreed but Chica held up a hand to silence the gang.

"How about this time, we up the stakes this time."

Mike stood up, "Now we're talking. What are the stakes?"

Toy Chica thought about it for a minute. Then a light bulb appeared above her head which, much to Mike's confusion, ate it without a second thought. She grinned and looked at Mike and Mangle and then said,

"How about if you win, Mike, we'll no longer play The Game since we know how easily you get scared."

"Hey!"

Toy Chica took on a sinister look, "BUT, if you lose…," She looked at Mangle, "You have to go on a date with Mangle."

At that Mangle and Mike stammered over their words, Toy Bonnie started clapping and laughing while BB kept drawing. Mike and Mangle looked away from each other with red faces even though Mike didn't know why robots would turn red.

"Good idea Chica," everyone looked over to see Toy Freddy, "you certainly know how to ruffle some feathers."

"Freddy," Toy Freddy looked at Mike, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'll be fine. But you should be worried about your date tonight."

Mike blushed when Freddy said that.

"B-But Mangle wouldn't agree to this!"

"Mike…," Mike didn't turn around but only grew redder, knowing what she's about to say, "I would be interested in that."

"So how about Mike? Unless you're too chicken." Toy Chica mocked.

I'm not going to take that from a robot chicken, Mike thought. They're going down.

"All right. I accept the challenge." Mike said.

Toy Freddy spoke, "Mangle, how about you stay out this time."

"Sure? If you lose, Mike, I'll be waiting in the Prize Room. Bye Mike~" Mangle said with a provocative tone before leaving to the Prize room. Mike noticed that her hips were swaying as she left.

Mike at this point is as red as a tomato but he regained his confidence. He was ready for the challenge.

"All right," Mike said to the gang, "Let's do this."

/

*grrrrr* "I will not accept this any longer. You will be mine Mike. No one else will ever take you away from me. Not some girl, not Mangle, not anyone."

The figure glared with blood red eyes as Mangle swayed her hips at Mike. It closed the tile above the main room and proceeded to the tiles above Mike's office. It was determined to wait for the right moment to strike.

**Hello everyone. This may not have been the best but I'm sure the next will be better. Thank you for reading my story**

**And most of all, Have a nice day.**


	4. Night 2: Confrontation

**Hello? H-hello…Uh Hi. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Now,uh, if you don't like the mention of gore, uh…Don't read this. Chapter. **

**Please trust me. No matter what you hear, don't**

**All Characters are owned by the wonderful Scott Cawthon**

Mike wandered into his office and sat down on the old wooden chair, ready for whatever the band has to throw at him. Although he REALLY wanted to lose on purpose, he at least wanted to go down fighting. With a tablet in one hand and a flashlight in another, he readied himself for when the clock struck 1 am. The small party took about an hour so they had to start from that time.

The clock struck 1 am. The Game was on.

The Game's objective was simple. Stay alive and keep the animatronic band out of his office until 5 am. Since Mike's shift was from 12 am to 6 am, they had to go back 1 hour for some odd reason. But the rules were that he had to use the tablet and the flashlight to keep them out. The mask was useless against them and the band really DID attempt to get into his office. They gave no mercy. The flashlight is effective against them if Mike flickers it at them.

And another thing they told him, don't let the music box stop. They didn't tell him why but they said another animatronic besides the Band, Mangle, and BB will come out and they emphasized that he shouldn't let that happen.

But back to Mike now.

Mike immediately checked on the band onstage. They were all there facing away from the camera. He then clicked on the camera for the Prize Room. He saw Mangle on the counter swinging her legs to and fro before she noticed that the camera was on. She smiled and waved at the camera causing Mike to do the same to her.

He then slapped himself on the forehead when he realized that she couldn't see that.

Mike then clicked on the camera for the Parts and Service Room which showed the deactivated old crew slumped against the wall. He felt bad for the state that they were in. Withered away, lifeless, and forgotten. He didn't know them but deep in his mind, he truly felt that they didn't deserve such a fate since this was a result of a human's sick actions. He stared at them through the the screen with such pity for a good solid minute.

He only had to look away because a danger icon appeared on the corner of a tablet. Mike quickly clicked onto the Prize Room and winded up the music box until it was full and then checked on the stage room camera. Toy Chica was gone.

Mike slapped himself on the forehead again.

I'm an idiot. Mike thought. I forgot to check on them.

Mike panicked and pressed on all the cameras but couldn't find find Toy Chica anywhere. He put down the tablet and turned on the flashlight to see if she was down the hall. When he didn't see her, he picked up the tablet again and pressed on the camera for the stage. Now Toy Bonnie was gone.

Damn it, WHERE ARE THEY! Mike thought. He could feel himself lightly sweating as though the room heated up. His palms shook in fear after not being able to find Toy Bonnie and Chica.

Mike clicked on the camera for the bathroom hallway and finally found Toy Chica, even though he jumped when he did. She had no beak on and her eyes were black as she grinned menacingly at the camera. She looked as though she could kill him through the camera. But to add to Mike's fear, the camera unexpectedly cut off to static. Mike internally screamed and kept flicking through the different cameras hoping that they would come back online. He clicked on the Party Room to find it the camera working.

In the Party Room was Toy Bonnie striking a pose with his signature guitar. Mike felt as though he was mocking him of his situation. He didn't dwell too much on that room and put down the tablet to see if anyone was in the hall. He turned on the flashlight only to see Toy Chica smiling with her toy cupcake in her hand.

"Jesus Chica. Just leave already. Come on!" Mike flickered his flashlight at her but she remained stationary in her spot. It was 2 am and Mike was messing up. Bad. Breaking Bad. He chuckled a little to himself but switched back into his 'shitting my pants' mode when she still wouldn't leave. He knew if he put up the tablet she would attack and make him lose. Even if he did want to lose.

"Come on! Leave!" Mike shouted to Toy Chica. By pure chance, she finally left the hall. Mike brought up the tablet and checked on the Prize Room and winded up the music box before it ran out since it was dangerously close to running out during his encounter with Toy Chica.

**_Click. Click. Click. Click._**

"Oh hello Bonnie." Mike said with a confident tone. He had brought up the camera for the left side vent and turned on the light to see Toy Bonnie smiling at the camera. Mike didn't really consider Toy Bonnie much of a threat as he did with Toy Chica and Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy…Mike pondered. His eyes opened wide. He clicked on the camera for the stage to find Freddy missing from his spot on stage. He cursed and put down the tablet. He turned on the left side vent and turned on the light to find Toy Bonnie staring at him. Mike lit up the flashlight down the hall to see Toy Freddy smiling sadistically at him. Mike quickly brought up the tablet and checked the right side vent and turned on the light to see Toy Chica. He slammed the tablet down about to piss himself from the realization that the whole Band has him cornered.

It was only 4 am. Mike could only hold his breath as he stared down the whole crew who plunged him into a corner. But he truly felt despair when his tablet started showing the danger icon that meant the music box was about to run out. Mike had to choose.

Oh man, no please, please. Don't do this to me.

Mike released his breath. He decided that keeping the music box on was more important since he didn't know what to expect if it ran out. He brought up the tablet and clicked on the camera for the Prize Room. He saw Mangle laughing her ass off like she knew what was happening to him. Mike once again held his breath. He started winding up the music box. He closed his eyes.

…

…

…

Mike opened his eyes when nothing happened. When he did,

*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*

"AHHHH DAMN IT!"

Toy Chica fell down on her back holding her stomach, although she didn't need to, and started dying with laughter. Toy Bonnie crawled out of the duct pointing and laughing at Mike. Even Toy Freddy joined in much to Mike's dismay. Mike pouted and crossed his arms like a child as he listened to the three destroy their circuits with their laughter.

"Are you guys done?" Mike said in annoyance.

The three stopped before Toy Chica said, "Hold on to that thought."

The three then started laughing harder than before. Mike just got up and stomped out the room in anger. He continued to hear the three cackle even as he walked down the hall and to the Prize Room.

He opened the door and saw Mangle still kicking her legs while she was sitting on the prize counter. When he entered, Mangle noticed him and pushed herself off the counter and walked up to him.

"Hey Mike, guess you lost then." Mangle said.

"Yeah. They were all in my office and the music box was about to die out so I had to choose. I chose the music box." Mike said while he squeezed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index in annoyance.

Mangle's ear flickered as she heard the laughter of the band down the hall.

"Come on now, it's not that bad. Trust me, it could have been much worse." Mangle said in the attempt to cheer up Mike.

"Like what?"

"You could have faced the Marionette."

"Who's that?"

"I'll show ya." Mangle said. She walked over to a large box in the back of the room. She knocked on it a couple of times before the top slowly rose. Out popped a terrifying doll-like creature with a black costume with buttons down the middle of the costume. It looked at Mike for a minute but it seemed as though it didn't care for him and retreated back inside of the box.

Mangle walked back over to Mike.

"That was the Marionette. Since you met him, he won't cause any trouble for you now. He's pretty chill."

When Mike saw the creature, he froze with fear. Mangle had to shake him to get him out of his stupor. Mike shook his head and looked at Mangle.

"Um…anyway, uh, how are we going to do this? I've never actually gone on a date before… Especially with a robot." Mike said while rubbing his arm in nervousness. Mangle could only chuckle at his awkwardness.

"Well, Chica prepared us some pizza. She made it a few minutes before you got caught. It's in the room with the stage so let's go get it." Mangle didn't need to say that twice before Mike bolted into the hall and ran to the Main room hoping to get some of Toy Chica's pizza. Mangle laughed when he passed her and ran along with Mike with just as much hunger as him. The two burst through the door to the Main room and saw one large steaming BLT pizza on the table. They sat across from each other and devoured the pizza as though it were nothing.

When the two were done, they sighed in relief and graciously held their stomachs in delight.

"Oh god…that was…by far the best." Mike said while holding his stomach.

Mangle snickered. "Mike, every time she makes something, you always think it was better than the last."

Mike suppressed a burp but Mangle couldn't hold hers and burped a cute little burp. It was Mike's turn to snicker which caused Mangle to turn away and blush in embarrassment.

Why do robots have to blush? Mike wondered.

They sat there for a few minutes before they got up and left the main room. They walked side by side while idly chatting about their lives.

"Do you like it here Mangle?" Mike asked.

"Yeah it's nice. Making the children smile is great. The others think so too."

They got silent.

"So Mike," Mike looked over at Mangle, "do you listen to any music?"

Mike thought for a second before responding.

"Well, I like all types of music but mostly alternative rock."

Mangle nodded. The two remained silent for a while.

"Mangle, how long have you been here?" Mike asked in an attempt to make small talk.

"...I've been here since the grand reopening but I'm sure the Band has been alive a lot longer." Mangle said.

"So that means…" Mike said before shutting his mouth.

"Yeah… I was here when Jeremy did all that horrible stuff." When Mangle mentioned Jeremy, she looked down at the ground but kept walking.

"I'm sorry Mangle…I shouldn't have asked tha-" Mike started before being cutoff by Mangle.

"No, it's alright...I guess I should tell you more about what happened."

Mangle inhaled and exhaled, even though she didn't have to (you know, robot). Mike steeled himself for what she whatever she was about to tell him.

"It started out so nicely. Denny Cawthon reopened the pizzeria. The restaurant was 'new and improved' as he said. The old AND the new animatronics used to walk around and try to brighten up the childrens' day when they came into the restaurant. They were always so excited to see us all. I was used as a break apart and put back together robot. But the problem was that Denny didn't have anyone to look after us at night so he set up an ad for a night guard. Then he found someone by the name Jeremy Fitzgerald."

Mike listened intently as Mangle told the story but as she did Mike didn't notice a wall in front of him and slammed into it. Mangle laughed at him but went back to telling the story.

"Anyways, we all thought he was nice at first. We messed with him with The Game and he was okay with it but later in the week I don't know what possessed him to do it but he…what he did to the children… I don't…I mean…"

Mangle looked as though she wanted to cry. Something overcame Mike when he decided to put an arm around Mangle to try and console her. She gladly hugged back as oil streamed down her metallic cheeks. Mike rubbed the back of her head as she cried heavily into his shoulder. When she calmed down, she let go of Mike and continued on.

"When the police checked the suits, they found the remains of the children in there. Their torn limbs and blood was on the floor flowing from underneath the suits. The policemen even threw up at the scene. B-but the murders is not all he did. He tampered with one of the animatronic friend. It was a female robot fox just like me except that it had crimson fur and a hook for one of her hands. She was part of the old crew. Her name was Foxy the Pirate."

"Foxy the Pirate?" Mike asked in curiosity at learning of a new animatronic. "Wait…What did Jeremy do to her?"

"He must of messed with her circuits and her AI and made her…" Mangle started before stopping.

"What?"

Mangle had to calm herself before saying, "He made her bite another human. She bit off the frontal lobe of a parent who tried to get his child off the stage. She…just went up to him and bit him. There was blood and brain guts everywhere. She short circuited. All because of…him."

Mike stared at Mangle in shock at learning one more horrific thing that that man had done. Mike had to lean against the wall and slowly slumped to the ground. Mangle apparently couldn't take it either and slumped to the ground next to him. She continued on.

"And because of all this…the pizzeria suffered. Parents were too afraid to return after this was made public. The missing children and the Bite was a major hit to the company. I remember how Denny took up drinking after all this happened. But to make it even worse, Jeremy…"

Mike felt depressed, "what…".

"He came back. He came back, Mike. Every time he did it felt like he was laughing at our despair. He was mocking us. Since we all knew he did it, we all tried to get him back for what he did to the children. Toy Freddy and Freddy teamed up to try and get rid of him but they failed. Toy Chica and Chica were strong too but failed as well. Our strongest ally, Foxy and I weren't able to get to him either. This was like 'The Game' but with consequences this time. We all failed. He stayed alive. And he did for a few months before Denny fired him. He found about his 'tampering' but not about the murders he committed. He basically got a slap on the wrist. He got away scot-free for his crimes."

The two stayed quiet for a while before they both got up and started walking again down the hall. Neither one of them spoke up until the two found themselves in front of Parts and Service. Mangle looked at the old deactivated Freddy, Chica and Bonnie.

"Since the pizzeria wasn't doing so well and Denny couldn't afford a mechanic, he decided to deactivate the old Band for good to see if that would get people to come back. It did help a bit but the band didn't deserve this. To be gone just because of what Jeremy did. Now Jeremy is somewhere, feeling at ease knowing that he'll never be convicted of his crimes." Mangle sighed as she watched the Band slowly decompose in their tomb.

Mike had sympathy for the Old Band but soon realized that Mangle was feeling down. He then hugged Mangle which initially surprised her. She soon returned the hug, holding him as tight as she can without crushing Mike.

Mangle then said, "I'm sorry Mike. I shouldn't be talking about this. Especially if we're on a date."

"No, no, no don't worry. I don't mind. Let's just… go somewhere else." Mike said.

Mike and Mangle walked side by side again to another part of the pizzeria. As they did, Mike felt pressure on his right hand. When he looked, he saw Mangle's white hand holding onto his hand. He looked at Mangle to see her smiling and blushing as she held onto his hand. Mike smiled brightly at her.

The two arrived to a room filled with what looked like arcade games.

"Woah… You guys got like every classic game there was in here." Mike said in amazement at the expansive library of games.

"Yeah, Denny installed it to keep more kids preoccupied when we weren't performing."

"I mean look at this! Pac-man, Street Fighter,…" Mike went off in a tangent as he started naming off famous titles.

Mangle giggled, "Oh Mike."

Mangle turned on the power for the arcade and the two soon lost themselves in their games. Mike ended up being the one getting his ass kicked by Mangle. Mike cried internal as he watched Mangle put in her name in the high scores. Skee ball, Mangle decimated him. Air hockey, Mike didn't even score a single point. Street Fighter, Mike doesn't want to say.

Mike checked his phone to find the time to be 5:30.

After all the games, the two went back to the main stage. The two were tired (of course not Mangle cause robot).

The two were still holding hands but they remained silent.

"You know Mangle-" "you know Mike-" The two said when they cut each other off. They both laughed.

"You go first Mike." Mangle said with a smile on her face.

"Ok…um, I guess I wanted to say that I enjoyed the time we spent together. And…I was wondering if you wanted to do it agai-Mmmmm" Mike was unexpectedly cut off by Mangle connecting her lips with his. Her lips felt like metal but he didn't mind as Mangle's kiss felt warm and sweet. Her tongue, which felt oddly like a human's, reached out for his and they fought for dominance over each other's mouth. They stay locked in a kiss for a minute before Mike pulled away to breathe. His face was blushing red when he pulled away.

"Hehehe, I would love to Mike…" Mangle told him. She was sporting a huge blush as well.

Mike's heart was pumping rapidly as he was excited to hear that she would be interested in another date. They stared into each other eyes. Mike never realized before just much beautiful Mangle was to her. Her eyes were ruby red. Mike could have watched for hours. Mangle leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder. Mike wrapped one of his arms around and felt calm when he did.

"Mike…" Mangle said while she closed her eyes.

"Yeah?"

" I've been meaning to ask you. Do you have any family?"

Mike got quiet.

"…They aren't here anymore."

Mangle regretted asking him that. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring any bad memories."

"Well, after what you told me, I don't really mind." Mike looked down to see Mangle about to cry, "no really, it's alright."

"Are you sure?" Mangle said while sniffling.

"Yeah, I have a picture of them. It should be in my office. If you want to see it, I can show you." Mike said while smiling at her.

" *sniff* Yeah, ok." Mangle wiped her eyes with her sweater.

"Just wait here. I'll bring it." Mike let go of Mangle and walked over to door leading to the hallway. Before Mike could leave, Mangle called his name.

"Yeah, Mangle?" Mike said while he was waiting at the door.

"I love you." Mangle said.

Mike smiled and felt as though he had butterflies in his stomach. He left the room to get the picture.

While there, Mangle looked around the room to see the chipping paint on the walls and the precious drawings of the children who used to run around the pizzeria with smiles on their faces. She smiled as she remembered the Old and New Band play onstage as the children pushed and shoved each other to make it to the front row to see the animatronic band. Everyone loved making the kids smile. That was a feeling the band hasn't felt in a long while.

But while she was reminiscing, Mangle's ear flicked as she heard a clunk. It sounded like a tin can falling off a shelf. Mangle looked around for the source of the sound. When she heard the sound again, she found out that sound was coming from the back room behind the stage. Mangle stood up and slowly walked over to the door.

"Hello," she knocked on the door, "Freddy? Chica? Bonnie?".

Silence. Mangle wanted to walk away but she didn't want a potential robber in the pizzeria. She opened the door. The single bulb in the room was on while everything else was darkness. She walked in with the door open. When she was under the bulb, she reached up for the plug and turned off the light.

**_SLAM_**

The door had slammed shut causing the room to go pitch black. Mangle couldn't see a thing. She looked around hoping to see anything but she couldn't see a thing.

"-Hello? Is anyone there?" Mangle panicked and hoped Mike would come back soon.

Then in front of her, glowing, pulsing blood red eyes appeared. Mangle's eyes went wide.

"Mannngggglllleeeee." Mangle recognized that voice. It was Foxy.

"F-F-Foxy? I-I thought y-you were deactivated."

She 't respond.

"Foxy…Please let me out." Mangle was getting frightened.

"How dare you…How dare you put your disgusting, slimy lips on Mike…" Foxy sounded furious.

"W-What?" Mangle was crying out of fear.

"Mike…is…mine…No one will touch him. He…is…MINE!"

Mangle screamed before being silenced by a harsh force biting on her neck.

/

Mike arrived at the office only to see the Band talking amongst themselves. When they saw Mike come in, they started laughing again like hyenas. Mike ignored them and opened up the drawer to find a small picture of his mom, dad, and sister. The Band crowded around him.

"Hey, is that your family?" Toy Chica said while pointing to the picture.

"Yeah, this was before they died in a car crash. Lucky for me, I was way too sick to go with them." Mike said with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"My apologies Mike." Toy Freddy stated.

"So Mike, how was your date? Hmm~" Toy Chica said slyly while grinning at Mike.

"It was fine. We had a great time."

"And did you guys…kiss?"

"What? No!"

"Oh really…" Toy Bonnie said while holding Mike's tablet. He showed the screen to Mike and it showed a small video of Mike and Mangle kissing on stage.

"Hey! Stop it!" Mike ran over to Toy Bonnie but he kept him away by extending his leg to prevent Mike from reaching for the tablet. Toy Bonnie then started mocking him.

"Oh Mikey! I love you soooooo much!" The whole gang started laughing as Mike struggled to stop Toy Bonnie. Mike then huffed and walked away with the picture in his hand.

Those bastards were watching me! Fine! I don't fucking care!

Mike could still hear their laughter as he was near the main room.

"Hey Mangle, I got the picture! Oh, and your asshole buddies were wat-" When Mike walked in, he stopped mid sentence when he didn't see Mangle onstage. He looked around the room but didn't see Mangle anywhere.

"Mangle? Mangle! Where are you?" Mike called to Mangle.

But as he called out Mangle…he heard something. It was coming from the back room. His body started shaking.

"M-Mangle?" Mike quietly called.

His legs struggled to walk towards the door. His body was screaming for him to run away but he had to find Mangle. He forced himself to walk to the door. When he got to the door, he pressed his ear to the door. Nothing. He leaned away from the door…

**_CRUNCH_**

Mike jumped at the sound of a sickening crunch from the other side of the door. He didn't know what made that sound but it definitely came from the room Toy Freddy met him. Mike's eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth was quivering in fear. His hand robotically reached for the door knob. As held onto the door knob, he gulped, shaking with fear and was hesitant to open the door.

His hands shook. His knees felt like they were about to buckle. He breathed in and out. In and out. In and out.

Mike turned the knob and opened the door to let light flow into the room. What he saw at first was crimson fur. As he opened the door more, he could make out a figure gnawing on something. The figure stopped and slowly stood up with creaks in its joints. As it stood up, Mike could tell that it was taller than him. It had a feminine hourglass figure and was covered in crimson fur.

He opened the door all the way which lit up the entire back room. He looked on the floor to see a mess of metal parts that looked like metal fingers, metal bits, and large pieces of scrap metal covered in hydraulic fluid. Mike kept staring at it and noticed something. It looked oddly like Mangle. Mike gasped and his eyes dilated as he realized that it was Mangle's mangled face. She was…dead.

Mike's entire body froze. His breath stopped. Then the figure slowly turned around. Mike could stare in fear at what he saw. It looked like a fox with a eye patch over one of its eyes. Her eyes were blood red and she had even more 'feminine' features. She had nothing on except for a pair of torn shorts that tightly hugged her thighs. She had no shirt on so he could see that she had pair of E cups on her chest. It looked as though she had no hint of fat on her. Her skin looked smooth like a human's.

Mike looked back up to see its face. He noticed how there was metal bits and hydraulic fluid covering its snout. He looked to Mangle's dead body and at the figure's face. He connected the dots. This figure is the killer. But as when she smiled sinisterly directly at him, he realized what this creature was. Crimson fur, she had a hook on her hand, she looked like a pirate. Mangle told him who it was.

Foxy.

"Mike…" Foxy's voice sounded light and soothing that contrasted the current situation.

"Oh Mike, how long I've waited to see you again." She glanced over at Mangle's body, "I got rid of her so we could be together forever."

Mike couldn't talk. He couldn't move. He wanted to run.

Foxy took one step towards him.

"Now, you'll be mines forever. And this time, you WON'T get away."

That was enough for Mike to yell at the top of his lungs.

I warned you. You should've listened. If you can continue reading, do so then.

**I just want to thank you all for reading. I'm sorry if it turned really gruesome but that was the point of this story. Thank you for all your support and your time. And to give my thanks, I will warn you that it will get worse. **

**Once again, thank you for reading, see ya at the next chapter.**

**And most of all, Have a nice day.**


	5. Night 2: Hide and Seek

**Hello…hello, hello? Um…I'm sorry about what happened. I really couldn't stop it. But uh for this part, uh there will be a sexual situation. So uh stop reading if you don't like it. Really stop reading.**

**Anyways, it's all Jeremy's**

**All Characters belong to the clever Scott Cawthon**

The laughter of the Band stopped when they heard Mike scream. The three animatronics became concerned and immediately left the office to the main room. When they arrived, the three noticed Mike standing in the doorway to the back room.

"Mike?" Toy Chica said, "Are you okay?"

When Mike didn't respond, the three walked up to him and starting shaking him.

"Mike? Mike!" Toy Freddy and Toy Chica said while they shook Mike back and forth. Toy Freddy noticed how Mike had a thousand yard stare in his eyes.

"Oh no…G-Guys?" Toy Bonnie asked hesitantly.

The two stopped and followed Toy Bonnie's gaze to a scattered mess of scrap metal on the floor of the backroom. The band gasped when they recognized it to be Mangle's dead body. Toy Freddy looked away to see Foxy standing over her body with a sickening smile.

"F-Foxy? I-I thought you…you were deactivated." Toy Freddy said while backing away from the body. Toy Freddy could feel the dark aura casting off of Foxy which made his endoskeleton shiver.

"F-Foxy… What have you-"

That's when Mike woke from his stupor. He looked back at the band to see the three animatronics frozen and unmoving.

"Guys?" Mike waved his hand in front of Toy Freddy's face. "Hello? Guys!"

Mike jumped when suddenly the Toy Freddy, followed by Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie, turned around robotically and walked away from the back room. Mike was confused but mostly terrified.

"Guys! Come back! Guys!" Mike shouted as the band walked up on stage and to their original positions.

Mike's body went cold when he heard Foxy giggle behind him. Never before had he heard something sound so terrifying. He couldn't bring himself to turn around to face Foxy, lest before he passes out out of fear.

"Oh Mike." Foxy said to him.

"Guess they didn't tell what happens to them when the night is almost over." Foxy said while crossing her arms, causing her breasts to puff out more.

"You see Mike, five minutes before 6 am, the whole crew goes back to their spot. They won't be able to hear you or see you until the next night." She walked up next to his shaking body and placed her head on his shoulder.

Mike was beyond terrified. He felt faint as though he was going to throw up. He gasped when Foxy put her head on his shoulder allowing him to feel the soft fur of Foxy against his body.

"T-Then how…are you…" Mike started before silencing himself when Foxy's arms reached around his body, pulling him in for a hug. His eyes widening when he felt two large mounds press against the back of his head, causing him to blush despite how afraid he was.

"It doesn't affect me anymore, Mike. And in reality," Foxy breathed lightly into his ear causing Mike to gasp silently, "five minutes is ALL I need, Mike~"

Mike couldn't take it anymore.

"No,no, no, no…GET OFF OF ME!" Mike yelled at Foxy. He shoved Foxy off of him and dashed out of the room down the hall.

Foxy remained in the room before her eyes starting glowing and pulsing, "oh Mike, I love it when you run."

Mike's legs felt like they were on fire. He was on pure adrenaline at this point. All he was focused on was putting as much distance as he could between him and Foxy. He could barely see where he was running as the hallways were void of any light whatsoever. As he was running, Mike got his foot caught on something and he stumbled forward until he slammed to the ground. Mike winced when he felt blood coming from a gash on his right knee.

"OH MIKE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Mike heard from down the hall he came from. He clenched his jaw and resumed running. When Mike turned a corner, he saw his lit up office. He saw it as his sanctuary from Foxy. He pushed his body over the limit to rush over to the desk. He pushed the chair out of the way and quickly crawled under the desk.

He tried to get his heavy breathing under control before Foxy can find him. He wanted this nightmare to end.

Mike placed his hand over his mouth to quiet his breathing.

_Five minutes. Just five minutes before its all over. Please someone save me…save me before she finds me…PLEASE._

Mike started to tear up, overwhelmed by the events of seeing Mangle dead and having a busty and dangerous fox pirate after him. Now with no help from the band, he could only hope that Foxy doesn't find him under his desk in the office. Mike breathed lightly while he waited for the sweet bell of 6 am.

Then…in the distance,

**_Clink…clink…clink…clink_**

Mike breath hitched when he those sounds. The clinks were coming down from the hall outside his office. His body shook with the possibility of Foxy finding him under the desk. He screamed internally as he tears fell down his cheeks. He put his head closer to his knees and closed his eyes as the clinks of metal started coming closer and closer to his office. Then…the clinks stopped. Mike knew Foxy was in his office since he could hear the soft sound of gears turning.

The clinks started again and came closer towards his desk. Mike stopped his breathing for a minute. His eyes opened as he far as they could.

Silence.

…

…

…

**_CRASH_**

Mike screamed as loud as he could when a metal hook plunged through the desk above him, nearly missing him by a few centimeters. He kept screaming when a red hand appeared at the edge of the desk and literally threw the table off of him. He was now out in the open. Mike stood up and tried to run but an arm grabbed around his head and slammed him to the ground. He clenched his teeth from the impact of the fall which caused him to start seeing stars. The light felt like acid to his eyes but was blocked out when a figure covered his view.

"See Mike. You could never hide from me." Foxy said.

***sexual situation***

When Mike's vision cleared up, he could see Foxy standing over his body. He looked left and right to see Foxy's large, smooth thighs on each side of him. He looked up to see a pair of moist pink lips in between her legs. His eyes widened when he realized that he was face first in Foxy's crotch.

"Now Mike, let me show you just how much better I am than that rat Mangle." Foxy said soothingly. She placed one of her hands on her pink pussy lips and spread it out, showing Mike her silk-like insides.

Mike couldn't understand why these parts were on a robot in the first place. But he was more concerned that this robot is about to take him. He was beyond scared of what Foxy can do to him considering that she murdered Mangle.

"All of this belongs to you Mike. My little pink pearl. No one else…OooOhhh." Foxy shivered as she started rubbing her pussy.

Mike watched in surprise and fear as Foxy yelped when she pinched her clit. Her pussy started dripping juices onto Mike's nose. It felt warm and sticky. Then her finger pushed inside her making her moan loudly in delight and ecstasy. Her tongue lolled out as she furiously fingered her pussy over and over again in front of Mike's blushing face. Mike could tell that she was struggling to keep herself up as her thighs started shaking over the overwhelming pleasure. Foxy started calling his name and her moans got louder and louder until she screamed as she reached her climax. Mike closed his eyes as Foxy's sticky juices squirted out onto his face in large volumes. Some of the juices got into his mouth. It tasted sweet as it flowed onto his tongue. Mike instantly spat it out.

"*pant* M-Mike. Oh Mike~ Now…it's your turn."

Mike couldn't move. He was too afraid to move. His mind had long shut off. He was done for.

"Now Mike…You're all mine. Hehehe…" Foxy was blushing red as she crawled along her knees directly over Mike's head. She slowly lowered her crotch over his head before,

***end of sexual situation***

**_Ding dong ding dong_**

**_Dong ding ding dong_**

"What? No! I need more time!" Foxy yelled before pulling herself up to her feet. She looked furious as she glared at the time on the clock.

Mike shook his head and looked at the clock to see it at 6 am. He was saved by the bell. Mike screamed as he was grabbed by the collar by Foxy's metal hook and pulled close to her. She still had that sadistic smile on her face.

"Next time, Mike, I'll take you before the bell rings." Foxy said before throwing Mike to the ground and blowing a kiss to him before dashing down the hall. When Mike rubbed his eyes, he saw that she was gone. He choked as he tried to intake fresh air into his lungs. He was relieved to be saved but mostly he felt…wet. He wiped his face with a hand and saw juices dripping from his fingertips.

"Oh…man…"

Mike limped over to the nearby bathroom as all the adrenaline wore off and he felt the full stinging sensation of his recent fall. He turned on the sink and splashed water onto his face and rubbed his head clean of any of Foxy's juices. When he was finished, he left the bathroom and went to a nearby first aid kit on the wall. He brought out some bandages and wrapped his leg in gauze. He stood up and limped over to the entrance.

There, he met Denny.

"Hello Mike! Umm…are you ok?" Denny asked when he noticed how Mike was limping over to him.

Mike broke his gaze from the ground and looked up at Denny.

"Um…yeah…I'm fine." Mike tried to walk normally though he had to struggle to appear intact. He passed Denny at the door and walked a few steps before going back to limping. He took out his car keys and opened the car door. He sat down and looked at his rear view mirror until he saw Denny turn away and go into the pizzeria. When he did, Mike's face contoured into a look of anger.

**_GrAHHHHHHHH_**!

Mike slammed his head and his fists into his steering wheel repeatedly until he started feeling pain in his forehead and his knuckles. Then after the anger wore off, he put his head on the steering wheel and began to sniffle until it turned into a full-grown sob. He clenched his eyes as tears ran down his face. He felt nothing but emptiness.

Mike finally composed himself and breathed a heavy sigh. He turned on the car and drove away from the pizzeria.

/

When Denny entered the pizzeria, he could faintly smell the smell of hydraulic fluid in the air. He could smell it coming from the back room. He walked down the hallway and pushed open the ajar door. He saw on the floor a heap of Mangle's body parts.

"Oh god," Denny brushed his hair with a hand and sighed, "so…Hey! Janitor!"

The day time janitor saluted him and started cleaning the remains of Mangle's body. Denny only looked on with blank stare as the janitor picked up each piece one by one. When he was all done, the janitor went up to Denny.

"Where do you want this boss?" The janitor said as he picked up the trash bag filled with Mangle's body.

"Put it in the Parts and Service room. We'll probably need it someday." Denny stated. The janitor saluted him and left to the Parts and Service Room. Denny carried on and went to his office to get things ready for the coming children. He never went on to question what had happened that day for Mike. He already knew who it was.

/

Mike arrived at his apartment complex and opened his apartment door. He slammed his pack of his stuff on the floor and closed the door with a slam. He kicked his bag out of his path and went straight to his bed. He pulled the covers over him and immediately drifted off into sleep.

**:: Dream ::**

Mike was running along the twisting and curving hallway. The ground underneath bended with each step he took, threatening to consume him if he stopped running. Dark hands extruded from the ground and latched onto his legs. Mike couldn't scream out for help as more of the hands wrapped around his body. They kept coming until his body was completely wrapped in darkness except for one of eyes. Before he was consumed in void, he saw one of Foxy's eyes appear and she giggled.

Mike awoke in a dark void with nothing in sight around him. When he looked behind him, he saw Mangle facing away from him.

"M!a!n!g!l!e!"

Mike took some steps toward him but then stopped when Mangle started turning around. Mike's eyes widened when he noticed how Mangle's eyes were blood red and glowing. It wasn't Mangle. It was Foxy. Mangle morphed into Foxy. She then started running towards him. Foxy jumped and screeched at him.

::

Mike screamed s he awoke from his slumber. He immediately noticed how he was covered in sweat. He looked at his clock.

12:34 pm.

He got out of his bed and stumbled over to the bathroom. He took a shower to wash away the grime he's accumulated over the night shift. He just wanted to stay there in the shower and cry. He stopped the shower, toweled himself off, and put on a fresh batch of clothes he left out on his bed. He opened his bedroom door and went down his small hallway to the kitchen. Before he did, he heard a thump come from the window on his right.

"Hmm- AHHHH!" Mike stumbled backwards when he saw what was in the window. It was Foxy.

She was pressing her entire body against the window looking down at him. The window was fogging up by how heavy she was breathing. Her fur looked puffy and her eyes were bloodshot. She was smiling sinisterly allowing Mike to see her rows of sharp teeth that look like they could tear Mike apart.

She started to droll at the sight of him. She lightly tapped the window with her hook.

"Ohhhhh Mikkkeeee" Her voice sounded more dark and evil rather than soothing.

Mike crawled back away from the window.

"I can't wait for you to come in today~ I'll show you an ultimate pleasure so you'll never ever leave me again. I love you Mike~" Her eyes glowed and pulsed as she said that.

Mike could only stare with a fearful expression while tears ran down his face.

He blinked but didn't see Foxy in the window anymore. A million thoughts were running through his head.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god. How does she know where I live? Did she follow me? How did she get to my window if I live on the third story? _Mike thought as he held his head in his hands.

He can't take the stress anymore. He has to end this now.

/

Mike rolled up to the pizzeria during the day. He slammed his car door shut and walked up to the pizzeria. He entered the restaurant to see children running around enjoying their lives. Some are off in the arcade while the rest are watching the Band play onstage. Mike didn't care and left to go to Denny's office. When he entered, he saw Denny writing on some documents. Denny looked up and instantly stood up.

"Hello Mike! It's a surprise to see you during the day. What can I do you for?" Denny said while he sat down again and smiled at Mike.

"Denny, I quit." Mike said.

Denny looked surprised but he quickly regained his composure.

"Well…this is unexpected. But I regret to inform you that you can't quit just yet." Denny said while he stared at Mike with a neutral look.

"What!?" Mike didn't understand why he couldn't quit.

"You are bound by a contract." Denny pulled out a paper from his file cabinet and showed it to Mike, "If you read the fine print, you are not allowed to leave at least until you have completed one full week, excluding Saturday and Sunday."

Mike grabbed the contract from his hand and skimmed for the part. He saw it smack right in the middle. He passed it back to Denny.

"But…I can't take this job anymore! It's too dangerous. Don't you know what happens at night!?"

"I know fully what happens here at night. However, you are still bound by this contract. You are to remain here until you have completed an entire week. Not including the weekends of course."

"No, you can't do this to me!"

"Can't I? I can. Now, we are not going to discuss this any further. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Denny said while gesturing to the door.

"No, forget it. I won't even turn in for my shift." Mike began to leave.

"Oh you will. Or you will face charges for destroying Fazbear property." At that, Mike stopped in his tracks but didn't turn to Denny.

"Yeah…You will also face charges for tampering with the animatronics and hey…maybe even trespassing if I say to the cops that you were never an employee." Mike had to intake Denny's words. He was threatening to press charges if he ever left.

"No…Denny please don't do this." Mike pleaded while still facing away from him. He could hear Denny slam his hands onto the desk causing him to flinch.

"WE WILL NOT TALK ABOUT THIS ANYMORE! NOW YOU WILL REPORT FOR YOUR SHIFT OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Denny yelled at him.

Mike knew his place now in the scheme of things. He would now have no choice but to face Foxy again when he reports in for his night shift.

Mike turned around to see Denny glaring at him. Mike slowly nodded, still shaken up in fear. At that, Denny smiled and said,

"Good, see you at 12 Mike." Denny went back to writing on his documents. Mike stared at him but left the office, closing the door behind him with a soft click. When he entered the main room, he noticed how everyone, both the parents and some of the children were staring at him. Mike looked away and went outside to his car. When he got in his car, he turned on the engine and drove down the road to his apartment.

Mike just wanted to cry.

**Hello…hello, hello, um, if you're still reading this and not disgusted I just want to thank you for reading my story. I was a bit busy but I'm glad I got to finish this chapter. Oh by the way, don't trust the one**

**And mostly, Have a nice day.**


	6. Night 3: Bruises and Cuts

**Hello...Hello, Hello Um...sorry about the wait. I was a bit busy. But anyways here's more of the story. Even though I really want you to stop reading this.  
><strong>

**Like Stop. I don't want you discovering anything.**

**And you Jeremy, you can**

**All Characters are owned by the stupendous Scott Cawthon**

"Ohhhhhh…Damn…My freaking head…" Mike's head felt as bad as it did after he got knocked out by the Band on the first night. He looked around his body to see a ton of empty beer bottles around his legs. He can tell some heavy drinking took place. Wait… Mike did drink…Did he? He was confused as to how he got back to his apartment after the whole dispute with Denny. He knows that he didn't directly go home when he got in his car. He pulled himself off the ground with a groan as his whole body ached in displeasure. As he did, the room swirled around him causing him to lose his balance. Mike instantly felt like throwing up and ran to his bathroom to release the bile stored in his stomach. The bile felt like acid coming up.

"*throwing up* Oww…It hurts…I should've never done this…*throwing up*" After slumping against toilet and hanging onto it for dear life.

Left only with his thoughts, he started thinking about Mangle. The fun that they had in the pizzeria before she died at the hand of Foxy. Her laughter. Her voice. Even their the sweet kiss that they shared at the end of the night. Now he could only see her destroyed. He tried to remember that night before Foxy came into the picture. As he did, his eyes began to water at the thought of never seeing her again.

_Mangle…Oh god Mangle…I'm sorry Mangle._

He was soon interrupted as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He checked to see 2 voicemails. He put in his password, albeit slowly from his unsteady hands, and recognized the first voice to be his friend Spike.

"Ey, Mike. I hope you're doing alright buddy. Um…It ain't my right to ask but…you did drink a lot dude. Are you okay? Since you're a bit…underage, I just wanted to check up on you to see if you're doing alright. Anyways, see ya later." Mike started vomiting more of his lunch again as the message ended.

_Next Message_

"Mike, it's nearly 12 am. Where are you? May I remind you of what's going to happen if you're late? Get here. Now." That was Denny. Mike checked his phone clock.

_Wha- 11:53!? _Mike sprang up but held his head in his hands as the world started hurting again. He left the bathroom and grabbed his coat on the way out the door. _What the hell was I doing this entire time? _Mike thought.

He got in his car, turned on the engine, and drove 50 on the road to try and make it on time. The drive still took 15 minutes.

As Mike pulled up to the pizzeria, he could see Denny standing there with his arms crossed, looking like a disappointed father. Even as he got out of his car, he could feel the tension in the air. Besides feeling anxious, he struggled to suppress the feeling of rage for Denny bringing him back into this nightmare. He really wanted to knock Denny out for this. Just another one on the list. He walked up to Denny and as he stood in front of him, Denny remained silent. Mike awkwardly shifted from side to side.

"You're late Mike. It's," Denny checks his watch, "3 minutes past the start of your shift."

"I'm sorry. But it's been a rough-"

"I don't care. Get to work."

At that, Denny went to his car and left a miffed Mike standing there at the entrance. Mike was worried. He didn't know if he could take another night without losing his mind. After all that happened last night, those AWFUL things that Foxy has done to him, how could he bring himself to face Foxy again? And when he thought about Foxy, he thought about Mangle.

…

Mike breathed in and out. He had no choice but to face her. He opened the door to the dark, ominous pizzeria. He turned on his flashlight and slowly started walking down the narrow hallway to his office. The posters on the wall seemed to be looking at him with red eyes, like demons. He turns the corner to find it already lit up.

He sits down the chair and looks up at the clock to see that it's 12:08 am. The clock's tick sounded louder to Mike. He could feel a cold sweat drip down his forehead as he waited anxiously for…anything.

But in the distance, he could hear clinks, as if someone or rather some robot was walking down the hallway near his office. Mike gulped. He was afraid to shine his flashlight down the hall.

_Clink…clink…clink_

…

_Clink, clink, clink, clink, clink_

Mike jumped in his seat.

_She's running down the hall!_ Mike thought. He saw a danger sign appear on his tablet and he screamed.

"STAY AWAY FOXY!" Mike shouted as he looked away and shielded his face with his arms.

"M-Mike?" Mike looked up. It was Toy Freddy. Following behind him was Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. The trio looked at him concerned.

"Guys? Phew, I thought it was-Oof" Mike was grabbed into a hug by the trio. The three were hugging him as tight as they can.

"G-Guys…Please…let go." Mike was about to run out of breath until the three noticed they were constricting him and let go of him.

"We're all glad that Foxy didn't kill you. We don't know what came over her. She's never done this to anyone." Toy Freddy said while rubbing Mike's back as he inhaled much needed air.

"I'm okay. For now. But why didn't you tell me that you guys go into sleep mode near the end of my shift? I had to face Foxy on my own! She nearly killed me!"

_Amongst other things. _Mike thought. He held his tongue about what happened.

The group looked down at the ground, refusing to meet Mike's stern gaze.

"We're really sorry Mikey…" Toy Chica said.

"Don't call me that. None of you have to right to call me that." Mike glared at them.

The three looked down at the ground again with guilt in their plastic eyes.

Toy Bonnie looked back up at Mike with determination in his eyes, "Look Mike, we're all sorry but we have bigger problems now. Foxy's probably coming to get us as we speak. We have to protect you. At least till the end of his shift."

"Or five minutes before the end" Mike corrected him. Toy Bonnie again averted his gaze.

Toy Freddy nodded, "I agree. Mike, we'll roam the halls and keep a look out for Foxy. Toy Bonnie, you stay here in case Foxy comes. Chica, let's go get Balloon Boy. He can probably help out too." Toy Freddy leaves with Toy Chica.

Toy Bonnie sat against the wall and pulled his guitar off his back. Mike sat down in his chair and pulled up his tablet. He flicked to the camera for the bathroom hallway. After a while, he saw Toy Freddy and Toy Chica walk in the sight of the camera. Mike flicked to the camera for the Prize Room and saw Toy Freddy and Toy Freddy talking to BB who was with the Marionette. Mike was still frightened of the creature. He saw Toy Freddy's jaw moving, meaning he's talking to the two. But he only saw BB nod while the Marionette retreated into his box. Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and BB started walking out of the Prize Room. Before Toy Freddy walked out, he looked at the camera and did a robotic imitation of a thumbs up.

And Mike was still worried to no end.

/ A few hours later /

Mike kept flicking through the cameras until the continuous flicking became tedious and boring. For the most part, Toy Bonnie has been tuning his guitar and testing out some notes.

Mike put his head on his desk as Toy Bonnie plucked the strings on his guitar creating a lighter tone to counter the theme of the dark pizzeria. As Toy Bonnie was playing, Mike couldn't help himself to tap his foot to the song. It sounded pleasant and melodic. It was doing wonders to get his mind off of Foxy.

As Mike was listening to the music, he felt this was an appropriate time to ask more about the pizzeria.

"Hey Bonnie," Bonnie stopped his song and looked at Mike, "how old are you guys?"

"Well, we were created for the grand reopening of the pizzeria two months ago. We don't know anything before that but I'm sure the old gang knows. Sadly, they're still deactivated so you're out of luck." Toy Bonnie went back to playing his song. Mike sat back down in disappointment.

Toy Bonnie noticed his disappointment and stopped playing.

"Mike? I'm sorry that all this is happening to you. It's only your 3rd night here and yet…Foxy really hates you."

Mike got confused. _Hates me?_ _What? After what happened yesterday, I highly doubt that._

"I just don't get it though. Why would she hate you? She hardly knows you. She's never acted this way before."

"Wait…How was she before?" Mike was worried. If Foxy's never done this to anyone, why would she do this to him?

"Before you started working here, Foxy was always silent and spent most of her time in her Cove. She never came out even during the day. Only when she heard the door open would she poke a little bit of her head out. I always saw her face appear from behind the curtain that blocked off the place. But…I did notice something when we were playing onstage. She…stared at you. Even in the darkness, I could tell she was smiling. It's weird how she would smile if she hated you though."

When Toy Bonnie finished, he started going off on a ramble about how Mike could have pissed Foxy off. But Mike took on a blank stare as he realized what Bonnie just said.

He was concerned no doubt but at this point he was feeling a bit relaxed than concerned now that his robotic friends were willing to protect him. He could trust them…Right?

He had to ask a question though.

"So Foxy's Cove was blocked off because she had to be repaired? That could be why she's attacking me."

Toy Bonnie looked confused, "Repairs? She was deactivated in perfect condition."

"But Denny said that Kid's Cove was blocked off because repairs had to be made to a robot."

"I don't know what he told you but no repairs were made to Foxy. We remember her being put along with the others in the Parts and Services."

Mike thought about that for a moment.

_No repairs made to Foxy?. So the only one that could have been given repairs was Mangle._

Mike looked down at the black and white tiles as he reminded himself of Mangle.

_Mangle…_

Mike looked over at Bonnie, "So Kid's Cove was not Foxy's place then. It must have been closed because Mangle needed to be repaired."

…

...

"Who's Mangle?"

Mike stopped. He didn't initially comprehend what Bonnie just said. _Did he just say?… He did_. Mike's eyes went wide as saucers as he played over in his mind what Bonnie just said to him.

"Bonnie…Wha-" Mike started shaking while Toy Bonnie stared him with a confused look in his eye.

"Bonnie, Mangle. Your friend…" Mike didn't know what to say anymore.

"I'm…sorry but I don't know any Mangle. There…hasn't been a Mangle in this place as far as I can remember." Toy Bonnie said.

_What? WHAT!? How can he not know Mangle? She was alive yesterday Foxy got to her. HOW CAN HE NOT REMEMBER HER!? _Mike was panicking. Toy Bonnie couldn't remember Mangle. He felt faint in his chair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Mike calm down. You're shaking like a leaf man." Toy Bonnie stood up to try and calm Mike but Mike stepped away from him.

"Bonnie!" He grabbed Toy Bonnie's shoulders and shook him back and forth, "Mangle, how can you not remember Mangle? SHE WAS YOUR FRIEND!"

"I-don't-know-Mangle." Toy Bonnie pushed Mike away from him.

The two heard footsteps in the hall and immediately turned towards the sound. Mike could only look on in fear as the footsteps got closer and closer to the office. An outline of a figure was walking down the hall to them. Then it stepped into the light.

It was Toy Freddy.

"Hey guys, any sign of Foxy?" Toy Freddy said.

"No, no sign of her." Toy Bonnie said.

"You okay Mike?"

Mike didn't respond as he heard more footsteps down the hall. Only they were faster. As though someone was running for their life. Toy Freddy stepped back to see who was there. The three stood there waiting as the steps got closer to the office.

"Mikeeeeee!" That sounded a lot like Toy Chica.

She stepped into the light.

"GUYS! RUN, IT'S-"

_**WHAM**_

Mike, Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie screamed as a metal hook plunged through Toy Chica's chest. The hook pulled back and took a large chunk of Chica's body with it. The hole left by the hook allowed Mike to see the assailant, a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes and a smile wide like a psycho.

Foxy.

The group in the office watched as Toy Chica's insides fired off small bolts of electricity. Black, oily tears flowed down Chica's face as her eyes slowly fluttered closed. Her body went stiff and collapsed forward. She fell with a heavy thud on the tiled floor as hydraulic fluid spewed from her metallic body.

They all looked up at Foxy who was still standing there with a grin on her face. The she started laughing at them.

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Foxy cackled as the gang stood still as oil flowed out of Toy Chica. Mike shuddered and fell to the floor on his knees as an innocent soul died in front of him. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie remained unmoving as one of their friends short-circuited and died. Foxy's laughter died down and the gang broke their gaze on Toy Chica's dead body and became frightened.

"Mikeeeeee~" Foxy's voice sounded demonic as opposed her seductive undertone, "Come here Mike~" She beckoned Mike with a finger before leaning forward and pressing her breasts together at Mike. Mike only shuddered again at the thought of having to get it on with a monster such as her.

Toy Freddy shook his head. "Bonnie, take Mike to Prize Room. He'll be safe there."

When Freddy said that, Foxy glared and growled at him.

"NO! MIKE COME HERE NOW OR I'LL TAKE YOU BY FORCE!"

Mike screamed his head off.

**Thank you for reading my story. I really appreciate it. Comment or whatever.**

**Also please keep reading, you need to know the truth. Foxy is**

**I'll be sure to work on another chapter as soon as I can. Once again thank you, **

**And mostly, Have a nice day.**


	7. Night 3: Shadows

**Hello…hello, hello? Uh wow you're still reading this…That's great… Uh anyways there's sexual content in this chapter so stop reading.**

**Like really, why are this stubborn? No matter, I'll simply make sure that Jeremy**

**All Characters are owned by the marvelous Scott Cawthon**

Foxy accelerated her body forward at the group and lunged at Toy Freddy, bringing him to the ground making it crack under the force.

"Go! Now!" Toy Freddy said before Foxy's left hand came crashing down on his face. Foxy scored blow after blow, each one sounding like smashing concrete, and slashed at Freddy's face with her metal hook. Mike felt the need to help but Toy Bonnie restrained before he could intervene.

He and Bonnie ran down the hallway mid way before they heard Foxy's booming voice say, "Hey!". The two whipped back around to see Foxy coming at them. But before she reached them, she yelped and clawed at something behind her head. When she turned around, Mike could see on Foxy's head, the back of BB's body. He was pulling on her hair and making her yelp every time he yanked back hard. Toy Freddy stood up and slammed his arm into Foxy's neck and pinned her against the wall.

Mike and Toy Bonnie once again ran away into the deep darkness of the pizzeria. Mike could hardly see the way in front of him and had to hold on to Toy Bonnie's arm as the both of them sprinted down the different corridors.

As Mike and Bonnie raced down the hallway to the Prize room, Mike heard the faint screams of children resonating from what seemed to be coming from all around him. They felt like pins and needles stabbing into his head. Mike covered his ears with his hands to try and block out the noise of the voices.

As opposed to the void of light from the hallway, Mike could still see the posters as he dashed past them. All the posters were of the various animatronics but when he passed a Toy Chica poster did he see a trail of blood coming from Toy Chica's eyes.

Eventually the two reached the Prize Room. Mike collapsed into the room with a shortness of breath as Toy Bonnie shut and locked the double doors behind them. Mike heaved and gasped, trying to breathe in air into his lungs.

"Will that hold her off?" Mike asked still panting.

"It might but I'm not sure." Toy Bonnie said. He went over to the counter for the prizes and sat down on top. Mike laid down on the floor with his hand on his rising and falling chest. He could still hear the faint sound of metal crashing against metal. Mike flinched when he heard Foxy roar. She was furious.

Now that Mike was away, he was left with the thought of what could've happened had not the Band intervened. He knew that Foxy was seeking to ravage him, no doubt, but he was frightened of what exactly she was going to do to him. If she could easily kill Mangle and Toy Chica or take on Toy Freddy, she could probably rip him apart when she's done with him. Mike slammed his hands on his head trying to rid the thoughts that were appearing in his mind. Toy Bonnie had to hold his hands back from repeatedly bashing his head in.

"Stop! Mike! Stop!" Toy Bonnie said as Mike strained to release his hands out of Bonnie's grip.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! I'm okay!" Mike snatched his hands out of Bonnie's grasp and rubbed his hands. Toy Bonnie had one hell of an iron grip.

As the minutes slowly ticked by, Toy Bonnie slumped against the wall while Mike sat in the corner of the room watching the double doors. Every time he heard Foxy piercing scream or Toy Freddy's cry of pain, he winced. Mike brought his knees closer to his body as he struggled to handle the deafening sound of bashing and whirs of bending metal. The sounds of cracking ground and slashes echoed through the halls, only making Mike more worried.

"Toy Bonnie, please…" Toy Bonnie looked over the counter at the distraught Mike, " please protect me. I don't… I don't think I can go on like this." Mike kept his gaze on the door while tears started forming in his eyes.

Toy Bonnie slowly stood up and walked over to Mike. He sat down next to Mike and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to his metal body. He felt safe with Toy Bonnie acting as his guardian and closed his eyes while tears fell from his eyes.

Then the two of them heard Toy Freddy crash into a wall and Foxy calling out to Mike. The two stood up and watched the door intently for anything. Mike gulped as he listened for any sign of Foxy's presence. The only thing he got in return was silence.

Suddenly, he heard Toy Freddy grunt and Foxy's roar from what seems like just down the hallway leading to the Prize Room. Mike's eyes went wide and he circled around Toy Bonnie and stood behind him. Toy Bonnie extended his arms out to sides as though he was protecting Mike from the doors like a big brother.

Toy Bonnie looked back at him,

"Don't worry. If she gets here, I'll hold her off." That reassured and comforted Mike.

Toy Bonnie visibly flinched as he heard the sound of Toy Freddy getting pummeled from Foxy's strong attacks. He heard her screech over and over again as she slowly rendered Toy Freddy to pieces.

Mike didn't want to hear Freddy's cries of pain anymore and he once again covered his ears to block out the noise the fight between the two was creating. It only added onto his worry of Foxy almost reaching the Prize Room. He knew a flimsy double door wouldn't be able to hold off a strong animatronic like Foxy. Mike asked Toy Bonnie,

"Bonnie, what are we going to do!?" Mike asked in full-on panic.

But…Toy Bonnie didn't reply.

Mike was confused. He looked up at Toy Bonnie's blank face. He waved a hand in front of him but he still was responding.

"Bonnie? Bonnie!" Mike shook Bonnie's shoulder, "Bonnie! Wait…"

Mike realized that there was no sound. No yelling or fighting. Nothing. Mike saw a clock on a wall. He gasped.

"Uh oh…No, no, no, no, no…"

It was 5:55 am. Five minutes before the end of his shift. He had forgotten.

Mike jumped when he heard Toy Bonnie's metallic joints whir as he walked to the door. Mike called out to Bonnie.

"No, Bonnie!" Mike yelled at Toy Bonnie. He unlocked the door and walked out the Prize room with robotic steps.

Mike went to the open door and called out, "Bonnie! Come back!". He watched as Toy Bonnie walked to the stage and got into a stiff, upright position. Then, from the nearby hall

Toy Freddy, with his slightly shattered face and cracked jaw, walked from out the shadows of the nearby hallway. He robotically walked around the tables and stepped on the stage and assumed the same position as Toy Bonnie. If Toy Freddy was onstage, then there was nothing fighting Foxy. Probably not BB if he's part of the gang too. Now Foxy is free to come to Mike.

Mike closed the double doors and locked it. He stepped away from the doors with a look of fear in his eyes. His breathing was the only sound in the room. But he silently gasped as he heard the faint sound of clinking footsteps outside the Prize Room.

**_Clink...clink...clink...clink_**

They got closer and closer only serving to make Mike's breathing to become more rapid. Mike covered his mouth and nose with his hand as the clinks sounded nearer to the door. Mike slowly walked backwards until he stumbled upon the box of the Marionette. He gasped and slowly knocked on the box.

"Marionette, please help me. She's coming." He whispered. But he didn't get any response. He turned to the door and watched with a worried look.

**_Clink…Clink…CLINK, CLINK_**

Mike shook in his spot.

_She's right outside the door! _Mike thought.

**_Knock, knock, knock_**

Mike held his breath.

…

**_CRASH_**!

Mike jumped as a metal hook burst straight through one of the doors. The hook smashed through more of the same spot, leaving a small gap to see out of. Mike spotted the appearance of Foxy's dirty crimson fur through the hole. Every time her hook cut through the door, Mike could see more and more Foxy's body.

The slashes stopped and Mike saw Foxy poke one of her eyes in the large hole she left behind on the door. Her eye was glowing red and pulsing as she stared at Mike. He froze and shook in fear for his life. Foxy smiled, baring her sharp rows of teeth at him.

"Here's FOXY!" She yelled at him through the hole.

Mike screamed at the top his lungs as Foxy slammed her entire body into the double doors, causing the frame around it to splatter and crack as it was slowly rendered useless. Slam after slam bended and warped the doors into nothing and Mike had no way to escape. He was trapped.

Then he realized.

_The Marionette! It's my last hope!_

Mike turned around and ran up to the box holding the Marionette. He knocked repeatedly and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Marionette! Marionette! Help me! Please!" Mike said as he knocked and banged on the box.

The doors weren't going to hold on much longer as the doors were at risk of falling off the frame. Mike could now see more of Foxy's body, revealing dents and cuts from her fight with Toy Freddy. Her face seemed unchanged except for a cut on her snout. Some of her body was showing her metal endoskeleton inside, possibly broken up from Toy Freddy's attacks. Mike kept yelling for the Marionette until he heard the doors crash off the frame behind him.

Foxy's inside the room.

Mike didn't want to turn around. His breath shuddered and he steeled himself for what he was about to happen to him. He slowly revolved around to see Foxy standing in the doorway, panting from her attempt to break into the room. The useless doors were off to the sides from her position. She grinned and bent down into a pouncing position with her tail swishing from side to side.

Mike looked at the clock. It was 5:57. She had three minutes to "play" with him.

She spoke,

"Now…you're mine." She pushed her body forward at Mike. Mike tried one last attempt to get the Marionette but it was too late. Foxy grabbed his collar and flung him over her shoulder into the ground, making him grunt in pain from the impact on his back. He tried getting back up but Foxy wrapped her hands around his neck and forced him back on the ground. Mike tried his very best to get Foxy to stop choking him as he was struggling for air. But no matter how hard he clawed at Foxy's hands and arms, she wouldn't budge.

Foxy giggled as her grip got tighter around his neck. He was about to pass out before she let go, allowing him to inhale and sputter. Mike felt weak and tired, like all the energy was sucked away from him. But his eyes widened in surprise when he heard his zipper being undone. Mike tried to stop her but stopped when her hook lightly pressed against his neck.

"Try anything and you die." Foxy said with a grave tone. Her eyes were creating a black haze out of her red glowing eyes. Mike gulped and raised his hands in defense and watched as Foxy undid his zipper and revealed his plain boxer shorts underneath. She used her hook to rip the boxers in pieces leaving no protection behind. Mike unerect shaft was showing and Foxy's eyes widened in surprise and happiness. Her legs started to quiver in anticipation and her tail swished faster in the air.

"Finally! I've waited so long for this." She said with a smile.

Mike gulped. She grabbed his shaft with his left hand making Mike inhale at the soft touch of Foxy. Her hand felt like the smooth skin of a human's. She began to move her hand up and down, slowly making Mike's dick become erect. Mike hissed through his teeth and internally cursed as the blood rushed to his phallus. Foxy giggled and jerked faster until Mike was fully erect at 7 inches. Mike could see Foxy drooling and staring at his dick with elation.

"Hehehe, I'm going to enjoy this." Foxy said before taking a small, slow lick from bottom to top. Mike gasped as Foxy continued licking the base of his shaft all the way to the head. Her tongue felt like silk and wet making Mike moan in pleasure. He tried his hardest to think about something else but every time Foxy wrapped her tongue around his shaft, he bucked his hips upward and moaned. She licked around the top of his head as a small amount of pre-cum came out. She savored the taste with a approving hum. He wanted this to stop but also wanted to keep his life so he kept shut lest a hook gets lodged in his throat.

Mike gasped loudly as he felt a warm sensation all around his dick. His shaft was now enveloped in Foxy's mouth. She bobbed her head up and down at a agonizingly slow pace. Mike breathed outward as she slowly went to town on him. The insides of her mouth were warm, wet and sticky. He was sure that if he didn't do something fast, he was bound to cum.

_Oh...goddd…why does an animatronic have these parts? Did Mangle have this too?_

When he thought of that, his eyes widened in surprise at what he was doing. He felt really bad and covered his eyes with his hands as he had no choice but to ride the waves of ecstasy. Foxy was bringing him close to the edge with her silky and smooth tongue. Then a new sensation of a vibration appeared. The vibration that appeared in Foxy's mouth brought another moan from Mike's throat as his dick was stimulated to the point where he felt like he couldn't hold back anymore. The feeling of Foxy's insides and the sudden vibration felt like heaven. Mike panted as his mind went blank. The warm sensation of Foxy's blowjob was foreign to the feeling of the cold ground underneath Mike. As Foxy kept bobbing her head up and down on his dick, Mike laid his head on floor as he had no more strength to hold himself up. When Foxy, slowly, brought her head up, Mike's hips bucked wildly to feel more of Foxy's mouth. When she brought her head down, he moaned in pure ecstasy.

Finally, Foxy brought her head all the way down to completely encase Mike's shaft in her mouth. Mike felt the his dick reach the back of her throat. That sent him into a frenzy. Foxy's deep throat along with the vibration sent him over the edge. Mike's breathing hitched and he moaned loudly as he came. He involuntarily grabbed the back of Foxy's head and pushed her down as he painted the insides of Foxy's throat with his white cum. Foxy moaned and closed her eyes as his hot sticky sperm spurted into her mouth. She sucked approvingly to get any remaining sperm out of him. Foxy slowly brought her head off of Mike's shaft, not before licking it one last time.

She licked the outside of lips to get any left over cum that escaped her maw. Foxy sloshed and savored the tasty cum in her mouth before swallowing. She 'ahh'-ed and looked at Mike to see him panting and worn out. And crying.

Foxy giggled and looked at the clock on the wall. 6 am.

"Fuck. Well, Mike," She stood up and brushed herself off, "thanks for the sweet cum. I'll see you tomorrow honey." She smiled at him, her eyes no longer pulsing, and then walked past the destroyed doorframe and once again disappeared into the darkness.

…

Mike's head felt like it was splitting into two. He felt defeated and crawled into a fetal position and began to cry his eyes out. He wanted nothing more than to be rid of this nightmare. After his cries quieted to a small sob, he pushed himself off the ground.

When he stood, his head started hurting. His brain felt like exploding and his legs were weak and wobbly. He saw a trash can and ran over to it before he vomited. As he ejected all the bile in his stomach, he wiped his mouth. He checked the time. It was 6:02. But the clock seemed to be moving around. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. The time wasn't moving and left the Prize Room. He walked solemnly to the main entrance.

"Hey Mike. How were things today?" Denny said from the entrance. Mike didn't walk and casually walked past him and to his car. Denny stared in confusion and went over to investigate what caused Mike his displeasure. He didn't even acknowledge Denny when he left. What Denny found was a pair of wrecked and destroyed doors in the Prize Room. He noticed some viscous fluids on the ground but didn't question it. The door had not only been smashed open but was slashed in the middle of one of the doors. Denny decided to check the rest of the pizzeria.

Denny wandered through the hallways and quickly noticed the cracks and the scattered mess of small metal bits around them.

_Someone was fighting in here._ Denny thought.

Eventually he reached the hallway leading to Mike's office. The hallway was a bit dark so Denny didn't see Toy Chica's dead body until he kicked her body. He backed up and took out his phone. He turned on the backlight and saw Toy Chica's dead body.

"Jesus…" Denny immediately called the janitor and five minutes later he arrived with a large trash can and a broom. Denny watched as the janitor cleaned up the mess that was left behind. He noticed how the hole in the middle looked like it was created from a sharp object. After cleaning up the body and dumping it into the trash can, the janitor asked where to put it all.

"Put it in the Parts and Services. Since I'm losing too many of the Band, I'll have to close off the pizzeria for now." Denny said with a blank stare.

"You think the kid could do this?" The janitor asked curiously.

"…"

"Boss?"

"Just do what I said." Denny left to his office and closed the door behind him with a soft click.

/ 8:34 am /

Mike walked to his bedroom as dead as a zombie. He pushed open the door to his dark, eerie room. The blackness of the room threatened to overtake his senses if he dared to look at the abyss for too long. His eyes, bloodshot and twitchy, shifted around the room, expecting for Foxy to pop out at any moment.

His bed called for him. He answered with a groan. He didn't care at the moment. Nothing mattered. If he did, he would only see the deathly gazes of Mangle and Chica, alongside with the hollow gazes of the old band. And he walked towards his bed, he was reminded of Jeremy and the envisionment of the dead children and their voices haunting his mind. He was reminded of the look on Mangle's face when he discovered her dead as well as Chica's. And at that, Foxy's murderous grin.

"Now…you're mine." She said.

Mike passed out on his bed. It was too much for the poor teen

**Hello? Uh thank you for this reading this chapter. Uh…getting a bit extreme I guess. That was…kind of the point.**

**Umm, it gets worse trust me but if you're still here then I guess I can trust you with**

**Anyways, thank you for all your support. Couldn't have done it without you,**

**And most of all, have a nice day.**


	8. Night 4: Dawn Before Dusk

The story will now take place in first person

/

**Hello? Hello, hello? Um what on earth are you doing if you're still reading this. You don't seem to give up. Tell me why? Why? Why? Why? Why?**

**Why?**

**Uh anyways, no need to read this chapter at all. If you do, you'll regret it.**

**All characters are owned by the great Scott Cawthon**

All I could see was the swirling of a vortex. It stared back at me with such contempt and disgust that I could easily lose myself in its pull. But the never-ending vortex spoke to me. In a voice I couldn't recognize at all. It was a child's.

"W..t h.v. yo. D.n.?"

My stomach turned. I grew cold. And now I see nothing. I can only hear the giggling of children.

/ 1:05 p.m. /

"Ahh-!" I woke up with a scream. The voices were becoming too much for me. When I woke up, my head started feeling like a hammer was banging against the side of my head. I inhaled and exhaled. I got up out of my bed and headed towards my shower. I took a quick glance at the mirror and realized that I forgot to take off my security shirt and hat. I brushed it off and took a shower.

"Damn. No clean clothes." I said as I rummaged through my dresser for a pair of wearable clothes. All of it needed to be washed. Then I saw my security shirt. I shrugged and wore the security shirt once again and took out some blue jeans. I laced up my sneakers, grabbed my wallet, and my keys and left the apartment.

I got in my car and started up the engine. I pulled away from the parking and turned left down to the highway. After everything that happened yesterday, I was determined to ready myself before facing…

_Oh god…I'm going to throw up._

I can't even bring myself to say her name. If I hear her name again, I think I'm going go insane. As if I'm not already that.

The car was heating up. I pulled on my collar to let air into my chest and wiped the sweat that appeared on my forehead. I just had to keep my eyes on the road. Yep.

My gaze kept shifting from the road to my rear view mirror. It was like I was expecting someone to be there. Like…her or…something! My muscles were tensing and a cold sweat dripped down my head. I HAD to keep my eyes on road. I looked again at the rear view mirror. It was her.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed.

**_BEEP BEEP_**

I looked at the road to see an incoming car. I had gone off my lane. I swerved to the right to avoid the car by a few inches. I was hyper-ventilating and gasping for air. I quickly checked my mirror again. She wasn't there. No one. I checked the seats. There was no one.

"Oh god…I'm losing it." I said. Despite my panic, I was at my destination. The mall.

I pulled into the parking and found a nice shady spot away from the sun. I exited my car and walked to one of the entrances. There were all sorts of people crowding the entrance. Some parents were smoking while their kids ran around the place. Some teenagers were skateboarding and others were wolf-whistling to the girls who would enter and exit the mall. I didn't care enough to notice the rest. I just went up to mall.

When I entered, the main plaza was buzzing with activity. People strolled past me searching for the best deals to impress people they don't like. I saw that the most unhappy people were staying in the food court with a tired look in their eyes. Many girls were just talking to each other about their personal lives. I started walking, looking for a hardware store to get a better flashlight. Though as I walked, I also looked for any tablets but there wasn't any. I guess the pizzeria is more high-tech than I thought. All I could find was big, bulky computers with more Bytes of ram and floppy discs to go along with it.

I finally reached a hardware store. I browsed through the aisles looking for a good enough flashlight.

Tape, hammer, bubble-measure, Flashlight! Yes!

I picked up a light-weight flashlight and headed towards the counter. But I didn't see the person in front of me and I bumped into the guy.

"Oof- Hey!" He turned to me, " Watch where you're fu-" he stopped.

The guy was wearing a hoodie over his head. He paused and I could see he was scanning my Security shirt. His mouth was agape in terror.

"Uhhhh… Ta-…uhh" he kept stuttering before quickly running away from the store. I was just left confused. I didn't dwell on it for too long. I proceeded to the counter where the clerk was really nice.

"Hello. Boy, the way that guy ran off, you would've thought that he screwed up big time with his wife." He chuckled heartily.

"Yeah, I guess." I said nervously. I gave him the flashlight and he inspected it.

"You want this beauty? This stuff will light up the damn night. What could you possibly need with this?" He said to me.

"I have a job at night…and I have to watch over a restaurant." I said. He looked down at my shirt.

"Fazbear Security? OH hey! You're working at the famous pizzeria?" He said with a excited look.

"You know that place?"

"How could I not? That place was the best. I used to go to the older place before it got shut down."

"The older place?" I wondered. Toy Bonnie did say to me that there was another place that the old band used to play at. Maybe this guy was talking about that.

"Yeah, I remember going as to that place as a kid. Getting pizza. Hanging with the band. It was the best time I ever had. I remember waking my parents up early in the morning just so we could go to the pizzeria. When we got there, all my friends were there and we would run around and have fun with the Band. The Old Guys were so much fun."

_He just mentioned the old animatronics. I had to keep him going on that._

"You're talking about the old gang, Old Freddy, Old Bonnie and such?" I asked.

"Yeah. The old guys were awesome." The clerk replied.

"What about…an animatronic…by the name of Foxy the Pirate?"

That's where he got quiet. He pursed and smacked his lips.

"Now…Foxy. I…She was a great thing. She was always really friendly to us kids back then. I remember at the older restaurant how she would always have a smile on her face. She made us her little pirate buddies and always took care of us." He said. He really seemed happy to talk about Foxy. But his words disturbed me.

_Took care of us? That's the opposite of what she's doing to me._

"Was Foxy ever…not peaceful, like you say." I said, hoping that he could tell me something that no one else could.

He shook his head no.

"Foxy never seemed to violent if that's what you're asking. At least what I know."

_Damn. I was hoping that he would say something important._

"Although…" He started, "I did hear about the Bite of '87."

I looked up at him.

"I heard that one of the employees did it. Tampered with Foxy. Bit off a kid's head two months ago. That's the only time I ever heard Foxy getting violent. Though it wasn't really her fault if one of the employees did it."

"Nothing before that?"

"Hmm…No. Anyways, sorry for taking up so much time. Here," he handed me the bag with flashlight in it, "have a nice day."

I nodded and left the hardware store. I walked around for a while but I got bored and decided to leave. I checked my watch to see it say, '3:34'.

_I still have plenty of time. Might as well get rested before I face Foxy again._

I left through the same entrance I came in through and headed towards my car. When I got near, I placed the bag on the floor and searched my pockets for my car keys. I got it out and was about to open my car door before I heard a click and something being pressed against the back of my head.

"Wha-"

"Turn around and you're dead." A familiar and grave voice said to me.

_Oh god. What's happening? Am I being robbed?_

"Open the car door for me. I'm going to take you somewhere."

"What? Alright, just…don't hurt me please."

I fumbled the keys in my hands and shakily opened the driver's side door. I shut the door behind me and looking back at him, I opened the car door for my kidnapper. I heard the car door open and shut behind me.

"All right, you can look now."

I turned around and saw the man wearing a hoodie. It was the guy I saw at the hardware store.

"You?"

"Yes me," he pulled up a gun under my chin, "now drive."

I gulped and turned back around and started up the engine. I breathed out and drove slowly to the exit of the parking lot. I asked him,

"W-Where to?"

"Turn right" he said.

My house was to the left. I obeyed and drove away to the right.

The both of us stayed silent. I didn't want to have a bullet in my head anyways. We headed down the same road for about a half an hour.

As I drove, I quickly noticed the change in scenery in the city. This part of the city was dirty and broken. Trash littered the streets and scum blanketed the place. The people that I drove past looked solemn or had that look that says, "Come near me and I'll kill you.". The sky was dark over this place on this summer day.

Even with the threat of death, I felt daring enough to start asking questions.

"Why are you doing this?" I said while still focused on the road. Despite how much of an eye-sore it was.

"I have something to show you. We're going to my house. Turn left."

I did.

"Show me? Show me what exactly?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see when we get there. Turn down this street on the right."

And I did.

"What? You're not telling me…anything. You're holding me frickin' hostage!"

I heard the gun click behind me.

"You wanna die boy? I said it already! You'll see when we get there! Ca pice?"

I instantly shut up and returned my attention to driving. But I just had to ask…

"Who are you?" I asked.

He didn't respond immediately. The car filled with a silent pause. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke.

"…The name's Jeremy. Jeremy Fitzgerald."

…

…

What? Wait…What?

My eyes widened. A million thoughts were racing through my head, all trying to comprehend the situation. I could feel myself tense up and my breathing hitch. My muscles tightened up at the realization of who the fuck is in my car. I had to focus on driving before I crash.

_Jeremy? JEREMY? He's the one kidnapping me!? WHY OF ALL PEOPLE DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM!?_

My lips quivered and I started feeling hot under the collar. The surface of my skin felt like it was about to peel directly off of me. My driving became a bit shaky from not being able to communicate properly with my arms. I had a tight grip on the steering wheel, not wanting to let it go for anything. My heart dropped and I was about to lose my lunch. My mind was not prepared to deal with this.

Besides feeling nothing but fear and anxiety, a part of me felt angry. My body felt hot as though it was boiling under the skin. Adrenaline shot through my body making me feel alert and mad.

_This man. This FUCKING man is why all this is happening. He's the reason that Foxy is attacking him. Why Mangle and Toy Chica are dead. The reason why the whole pizzeria is suffering because of what he did. He killed those children. Even though I couldn't give a shit about Foxy, he made her bite an innocent kid._

_The first chance I get…I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him._

_I'll get revenge. For me. For the Band. For the children._

_And for Mangle._

At that point, I was seething in unvented rage. I wanted nothing more than to kill the man sitting comfortably in his back seat. But I had to control myself. I played the innocent victim.

"Umm…Where exactly are we going now?"

"Turn left at that corner…All right, now head down this road…ok, we're here."

He pointed to a large apartment complex and I pulled over on the curb. The apartment complex was visibly damaged. My apartment complex was nice and fair but this was appalling. The walls had cracks in them and trash was piling up around the sides of the building. If I didn't know any better, I would get shot around this place.

Jeremy opened his car door and walked over to mine. He gestured for me to get out. I gulped and slowly got out of the car.

"Turn around and put your hands on the car."

And I did. When I did, he patted me down for a weapon. He checked from my head to my ankles.

"All right. Come with me." He pressed his gun against my back and pushed me along to the building. I looked up at the tall and shoddy building and saw graffiti of various gangs plastered against the brick walls. I gulped again.

He led me inside and pushed me to a nearby elevator. He pressed the button around me and we both waited there. Eventually the lift came and the doors opened. We both got in and I motioned towards the buttons.

"What uhh…Up to what floor are we going to?"

"We're not going up," he pushed a button that said 'Basement', "we're going down."

The doors closed and I silently prayed for someone to save me. As we went down, the lift slowly got darker and darker as we went deeper. I was absolutely certain that I was going to die. And Jeremy wasn't saying a word to me on the way down.

Eventually, we did reach the basement but I couldn't see a thing since it was so dark. I heard the doors open and Jeremy pushed me forward. My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness to see faint lights around the room. I waved my hands along the wall searching for a light switch. But then the lights turned on above me.

"Let's go." I heard Jeremy say to me. He approached a rusty old door and got a his keys and unlocked it. He waved me over and I led me inside. This room was also dark as hell. Jeremy simply turned on a light switch and the room was flooding with light.

"What the hell?" I said as I looked around the room. The room was filled with various news-clippings and photos on the walls. Some of the photos had string on them to connect them together. I had no idea what I was looking at.

"This is what I wanted to show you. My past." Jeremy walked around casually, looking long at the photos that he had on the wall.

I stayed silent.

"I used to work at Freddy's Pizzeria before you did. Worked there for two months before I got fired. Now I'm staying here in this dank and dark little room. Always wondering what to do about…this." He took off a photo on the wall and gave it to me.

The photo was of Foxy. But she looked like she was turned off with her head slumped downward. But, this photo shows her in a flat, plain body. She had no "extra" appendages on her chest and she also looks more masculine in this photo.

"I'm guessing you started Monday? If you did then by now you've encountered Foxy the Pirate. Though you seem to be intact, how did you survive the others?"

I didn't respond. I just kept looking at the photo.

"If you're wondering why Foxy looks like that is because that used to be her day time body. As I said before, if you met Foxy…well, she certainly doesn't look like that right?"

He walked up to another photo and plucked it off the wall.

"She probably looks like this doesn't she?"

He handed me another photo of Foxy. Only this time it was the body I had seen the past couple of nights with the "extra" parts on her chest. She looked as though she was smiling sadistically at the camera.

All this seemed too weird. But unfortunately for me, I was still furious at Jeremy for all he's done to everyone. I couldn't handle the idea of this guy getting off scot-free for his crimes. I couldn't shake off the anger I had for him.

When he turned around, I rushed him. He heard me running at him and quickly ducked under my swing, making me hit only air. He kneed me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of my lungs. He then uppercut me causing me to topple to the ground in pain. My entire head was reeling in agony. He certainly is strong.

After a minute of rolling on the ground in pain, I stood on shaky knees and said to him,

"You…You are a murderer. A killer. You killed those kids. You made Foxy into what she is now. None of this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you. She bit off a kid's HEAD because of you. And now she's after me."

Jeremy remained silent. But then he turned around to me.

"Really? Is that the bullshit Foxy is selling you?"

"The whole gang knows you did it."

He chuckled and soon his snicker grew into a full-blown laugh. That just made me more angry than ever.

"Hehe, so she also managed to convince everyone else, even you, that I'm the killer. No surprise considering they all chased after me the last month before I quit."

"Quit? You were fired!" I yelled at him.

"No, I quit. I had to. She was getting too powerful."

"Who?"

"Foxy! SHE was getting too powerful. I was having too many close calls with the band and I had to get out of that damn pizzeria. And I sure as hell didn't kill any kids."

"Oh yeah? Then who did it then!? Huh!?" I was getting really frustrated at him. If he didn't talk, I would go in for another swing. But what he said caught me completely off-guard.

"…it was Foxy." Jeremy said with a hint of hesitation in his voice.

At that, my anger turned into confusion.

"Foxy…What?"

"Foxy did that. And the Bite of '87…She was in full control on that day."

I was still confused.

"You see uhh…I actually never got your name."

"Mike Schmidt."

"You see Mike. When I was working at the place, it had just opened up. I saw the wanted ad and I took on the job as the first night guard for the pizzeria. And…I met the Band…the entire band."

That's where I looked surprised.

"Yup, you're probably only seeing the new guys at night, right?" I nodded, "well, since this was before the Bite, I met the entire band. Old Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. The Toys, Balloon Boy and the Marionette. They all were fine and even welcomed me to the place. They all played 'The Game' with me and it was fun…for a while."

He paused before resuming.

"But after about a month, something bad happened. Like really bad. I remember that day. It was around 1:24 pm on a Tuesday. I came during the day because I wanted to see the Band play. Everyone was crowded into the Arcade Room because all the kids took turns playing air hockey with The Band. It was just the new guys this time while the old ones were offline to charge in the back room. But one of the female employees screamed loudly and everyone went to go see what happened. I was the first to get there. The girl was staring, mouth agape inside the back room. I looked inside and almost puked at what I saw."

"Don't tell me…"

"Yeah, the murdered kids were inside the dead suits of Old Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. Guts were everywhere and a bunch of parents screamed, grabbing their children and running out the pizzeria as fast as they can. Denny came over and said, "holy shit". He ran back to his office and called the police. The whole place was shut down in minutes."

He sat down on his mattress on the floor.

"The police came and even they vomited at what they saw. They investigated the crime scene but they couldn't find a killer. We were all interrogated but we checked out. The police were confused. When the killing was made public, the pizzeria suffered heavily. Almost no one wanted to come to this place anymore. And since that day, for some reason, the whole Band thought I did it. I'm guessing Foxy managed to convince them that I was the one behind because when I turned in for my night shift, they almost killed me. I found myself fighting just to stay alive."

"Well, what about the Bite of '87?" I stated in curiosity. This was turning my world upside down. And all this proof he had on this was astounding.

"…the Bite of '87. I also remember that day clearly. Since the restaurant was struggling financially, I had no choice but to also take the day shift for no extra pay. On that day, I was working on the floor, keeping an eye out for any problems with the Band. But then, I heard a child screaming at the top of his lungs. I quickly checked to see what was happening. What I saw was a bloody murder. Foxy had bit down on a child's head. Taking a big part of him with her. A bunch of employees and I had to grab Foxy away as one parent ran to her dead child and cried her eyes out. Again, Denny called the cops."

Jeremy sighed out.

"Everything just got worse. We were hanging by a single thread and it snapped. Now no one wanted to come here anymore. Denny had the idea to deactivate the Old Band, hoping that it could bring back some customers. Only a few dared to enter those doors again."

I was scared. Now that I knew the full stories, I was truly devastated.

"Then…how does that make Foxy the killer?" I asked.

Jeremy sighed again and stood up.

"When I talked about the five childrens' murders, did you hear me say anything about Foxy?"

"No?" I had no idea where he was going with this.

"Exactly, all the kids's bodies were stuffed in Old Freddy, Chica and Bonnie. But nothing was found in Foxy's body when the police checked it. And the children's bodies, what they found is that whoever did it had a knife or a sharp object that can cut and slash at the body with ease. Seems weird, huh? Who else has a sharp object, maybe that can take the place of a hand? But anyways," Jeremy walked over to another side of the room and plucked a photo off the wall, "tell me what you see here."

It was a picture of the hallway leading to the back room. There was a time caption in the corner, suggesting that it was a camera feed. It says '1:19 pm'. A few minutes before the bodies were discovered.

"Okay, I don't know what I'm looking at." I honestly had no clue.

"Look closely at the door."

I looked closer at the photo. I noticed how the door was slightly open. And one thing was sticking out. The tip of a red, almost crimson tail was in between the small opening.

"Holy crap!"

"When I saw it, I thought so too. If I'm not mistaken, that the only one with a red tail would have to be Foxy. Now look at this photo."

He handed me another photo. This time it was a image of static.

"You can't tell but that's the same camera only it was taken at 1:18 pm. Possibly the time that Foxy was luring the children to the backroom but didn't want anyone to see. The same was for the other cameras in the area at the time. It was lucky that it captured her tail at 1:19"

"Well, now, what about the Bite of '87. How can you explain that?" I was having trouble believing him despite the proof in my hands.

"Simple. I said Foxy had full control that day. Here's why. When I was working at the pizzeria, something was different about Foxy. Significantly different. Before the whole incident, she started gaining more control over herself. Independent wise. She grew autonomous and when ever she would play her shows, she would go a bit off-script. The technicians were baffled as to why this is but here's where it gets interesting. You have encountered her right?"

I nodded.

"I said before that Denny deactivated the entire band. That included Foxy. She shouldn't be walking around but somehow she got past that. She was no longer bound by her code anymore. She was now a free spirit. No restrictions. She's now able to do what she wants. That especially means you."

I had a feeling I knew what he was talking about and I looked away.

"No need to hide it Mike. I have access to the cameras and I know what I saw. Despite how sexual it was."

I blushed and looked away.

"I didn't want her to do those things to me. She killed-"

"I know. She killed Mangle and Toy Chica. I watched them fall.

I looked up at him to see his serious face.

"I understand how much Mangle meant to you. I saw you guys kiss in the secret camera I set up in the main room. I'm sorry that that happened to you."

"Why didn't you help!?" I said to him in anger.

"I couldn't get involved. The guys still believe that I'm the killer." He replied. I retracted my anger and could only nod in understaning.

…

"But at least I found you. I have another thing to show you. It proves that Foxy is one behind all this."

He walks over a pack in the corner and pulls out a tablet.

"High tech. Can't find this anywhere else in this time." He stated.

Jeremy walked over to me and passed me the tablet. It was a video. I pressed play. The video feed shows Denny's office.

/ Video /

Denny is sitting at his desk signing papers before I heard the sound of thumping. And then, to my shock, Foxy jumps down from the ceiling in front of Denny. He jumps up from his chair and stares down her.

Denny spoke, "What do you want? The kid's not going anywhere now that he's under the threat of jail time. You have him all to yourself."

Foxy giggled, "Good. Can't wait when he comes in for work tonight. *giggling*"

"Yeah, you got the kid. Now where's my daughter Foxy?"

"Oh no Denny," she walked up to him causing him to flinch in fear, "you're not getting her back until I'm done having fun with Mikey."

I could see Denny step back in shock.

"This WASN'T part of the deal, Foxy! You weren't supposed to attack any other members of the band. I agreed to letting you have your 'fun' with Mike but now the pizzeria is losing money because of you. A lot of the kids really loved Mangle but now because you got rid of her, less people are coming to the pizzeria. If this continues, I'll lose the pizzeria."

"I don't really care Denny. The hideous fox had it coming for laying her lips on my love. And I could care less about what happens to this place. Oh, and by the way, it was part of the deal, Denny. See, I can do whatever I want now that I have your daughter. And what I want right now is to make love to Mike. You have no choice but to sit there and watch as I ravage your employee at the risk of me breaking your daughter's neck."

Foxy poked the tip of Denny's nose with her hook. He visibly growled at her. She only giggled in response.

"Now then, Denny, I'm going to go make sure that the Band won't remember Mangle. Can't wait for my love to return for another night. Maybe I'll do a bit more to him this time. Bye bye Denny." She said before jumping back up in the ceiling.

"Foxy! FOXY!" Denny called after her before the video abruptly ended.

/ End video /

I was in shock. I couldn't believe what I just saw.

"That was after your second night. I'm sure that you're mad at her for what she did. I even saw your reaction when Toy Bonnie couldn't remember Mangle."

"So all of this…was because of Foxy. The murders, the attacks, why the pizzeria is suffering…all because of her."

"I'm really sorry Mike." He said. I didn't want to listen at the moment though as I stood up.

I walked around the room as Jeremy watched me pace back and forth in the room. I came up close to a newspaper clipping that read, 'Five Children Bodies Found In Famous Band Mascots'. I looked at a photo of the deactivated band being rolled away into the Parts and Services Room. Even Foxy, who I could see had a slight but unnoticeable grin. Other photos showed different camera angles of the restaurant. But in one, a view of the hallway near the bathroom, I could see red eyes in the background. The eyes were staring directly at the camera and though the hall was dark, he could tell it was smiling from the shadows.

I've never felt so angry. I punched the photo out of anger.

"We have to stop her. If we don't, she could attack again." I said to Jeremy. He shook his head.

"Sorry Mike, but the guys DO still believe that I'm the killer. The only way that we can stop them from attacking me is to change their memories of me."

"How could we do that?"

"Well, I would have to track down the original programmer while you have to settle for one more night."

"What!? No! I can't take another night!" I yelled at him. I was irate at the idea of having to spend another night with that monster.

"Well we have no choice. The sun will be going down soon and by the looks of that video, you really have to be there." Jeremy reasoned.

I looked solemnly at the ground in disappointment. Despite my disapproval, he was right. I had no other option but to return to the pizzeria again. Only this time, I have less friends who can protect me. And one too many I might add.

"Look Mike, if we really want to take her out the picture for good, we have to work together. I'm sorry that Foxy is doing this to you but for now just…bear through it okay?"

_I really wanted to take down Foxy. No longer will any other person suffer at hands of Foxy. Just one more night and then I can get my revenge. For all those who fell to her. For the children. For Toy Chica._

_For Mangle_.

"All right. I'll do it." I said confidently.

"Attaboy Mike. Don't worry, the next night after tonight, we'll get her back for all she's done. I'll make sure to have a plan ready. I'll see you tomorrow Mike. Right now, I'll get started on tracking down the programmer." Jeremy led me back to the elevator after that.

When I stepped on, Jeremy smiled and waved at me. I did the same. The doors closed in front of me and nodded to Jeremy in dismissal. The lift shuddered and proceeded upward from the depths of the darkness.

For the first time since I started, I'll be able to smile again when we finally take Foxy out. I only have to survive just one more night and then, Foxy will see her last night forever and I'll finally be at peace. I'll be able to avenge Mangle and maybe just maybe,

I'll learn to walk away from it all.

**Hello? Hello, hello? Um I don't know what she's been telling you. You only just started seeing me. Um, sorry about the delay. I was…busy. But um thank you for reading. I hope to see you in the next chapter.**

**Hopefully, we can change what happens to Mike. Again, thank you for reading,**

**And most of all, have a nice day.**


	9. Night 4: One More Night

**Hello? Hel-Forget it. I tried of it all. Mike is mine. No one else may have him. He loves me and I love him. Now, I control what happens now. Mike is mine. **

**Forever. And no one can stop me. Not even you Jeremy. You always cut me off in the previous chapters. Now look Jeremy! Not so tough now are you! GUESS WHAT JEREMY! You be walkin' the plank!**

**All Characters are owned by Scott Cawthon.**

/ 11:36 pm /

Ever since I left Jeremy's place, I've been trying to wrap my head around what he said. About all that Foxy has done to…well, everyone. As I was driving down the road to the pizzeria, I tried to come up with a plan to help me survive this night. I have almost no time left as the sign for the pizzeria came up in my line of sight. And there standing at the entrance, Denny. He watched with an indifferent look as I pulled up into the parking lot. I shut off the engine and waited in the car for a moment.

_So, Foxy is holding Denny's daughter hostage. He's another victim of Foxy it seems. I want to help him but…I guess I have to stay put for now. But soon, I'll get her for this. But, question is…why is Foxy doing this to me? Why go to these lengths just for me?_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and got out of my car. I walked up to Denny as he slowly crossed his arms at me.

"I see your early this time. Figures." Denny scoffed at me. He said nothing else and brushed past me to his own car. I watched as he drove away from the parking lot and down the straight road.

_I feel like he's begging me to stay here._

I looked away and pushed open the doors. When I entered, the inside appeared darker than last night. It feels like anything can pop out and kill me at any moment. I breathed out and started my walk of death. Every step I took was slow and slightly hesitant. I really didn't want to be here anymore. Now that I'm back, I'm regretting not taking the risk and going on the lamb. Then I cursed silently at my realization.

_Now, if I leave, Foxy will kill Denny's daughter. I don't want that to happen._

It's now harder for me to leave if Foxy has a hostage. I hope Jeremy finds that programmer real fricking quick.

The hallways were completely devoid of any light. I had to hug the walls so I wouldn't fall on anything in the halls. As did, I accidentally pushed open a door and sprawled across the floor. I got up and brushed the walls for a switch. Luckily I found one and the room slightly lit up in the middle. I squinted at the sign on the door. I was in the Men's Bathroom.

"Whew, glad I got here. I really need to take a piss."

I got in one of stalls and let loose. Then, I heard a thump coming from inside the bathroom. I immediately panicked and held my breath.

**_Thump, thump, thump THUMP_**

The sound was coming from directly above me.

_She's in the ceiling! _

I gulped, hoping she wouldn't find me. The thumps got over and paused. Then the thumps started again and slowly faded away. I breathed outward and zipped up. I washed my hands and left the bathroom into the darkness. Eventually, I reached the office. I sat down, got out my new flashlight and kept my eye on the clock as it ticked down to my imminent doom.

_11:59…12:00_

When the clock struck 12 am, the sound of the main generators hummed off and the sound of the temporary generator started up. Now only the office was lit up in the pizzeria. I brought up the tablet and checked every single camera, expecting Foxy to be somewhere. I checked the stage to see Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie standing still on the stage. The only thing missing was Toy Chica. My head filled with dread, remembering the face that Toy Chica made Foxy killed her. There's was nothing I could do to save her.

I switched over to the camera of Kid's Cove.

"AHH!" Foxy's face lit up the screen. I could tell that she was panting at me. Her eyes were blood red and glowing. She looks even more murderous with her sharp teeth poking out of her maw. The camera made a squeak when Foxy suddenly brought her tongue across the screen causing me to shudder in horror. I quickly tapped to the stage camera to see the stage completely empty. I picked up the sound of walking down the hall. I turned on my flashlight and saw Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie blocking the blinding light with their arms.

"Damn, Mike, turn it off!" Toy Bonnie screamed at me. I turned off the flashlight and sighed in relief.

"Guys, thank god, you're here. I need your help."

"N-Not t-to-to wo-worry Mike. We-we'll pro-protect you from Fo-Foxy."

"Freddy? Are you okay?"

"Not really, Foxy did a number on Freddy. His voice box is all damaged." Toy Bonnie said.

Balloon Boy walked into the office.

"We all talked and we agreed to let Balloon Boy take over for today. Freddy and I will watch the halls for anything."

"All right. Thanks for the help guys."

"See-see ya a-around M-Mike." Toy Freddy said.

/ 1:34 am /

As I continued scrolling through the cameras, hoping to at least catch a sign of Foxy, Balloon Boy has occupied his time drawing pictures on some paper he got from a cabinet. Right now, it looked like he was drawing a small bird with a blue crayon. I sighed and shifted in my chair while I watched Toy Freddy cross my screen.

**_Click…click…click_**

_Nothing_.

This was boring me to no end. I was really hoping for a chance to turn Foxy into nothing more than scrap metal. I didn't want to stay still here and do nothing all day. And if Foxy really wanted to get me, shouldn't she have attacked by now?

…

I put my head on the desk and banged against it. I slowly brought my head back up and took out my wallet. I took out a small picture. It was a picture of me and my older sister before the car crash. I closed my eyes, remembering the day when the I was sick on the day on the crash.

/ Flashback /

Many days before, I got sick and had to stay inside. I remember waking up in my bed and seeing standing in my doorway, my sister Kim. Every time I sneezed, my vision would blur up like a bright kaleidoscope. Kim laughed at my condition but she wasn't trying to be mean or anything like that. Although, she had eased off a bit when she saw I was truly suffering in my bed.

"Mike, you want anything from the store?" She asked. She sat down on my bed, making it creak slightly. Another sneeze escaped my mouth, making my vision blur again. I asked her to get me a bag of Cheese Doritos. She rubbed my head and left the room to go see Mom and Dad. I heard the car start up and everything seemed fine as I lied in silence on my bed.

My landline telephone ringed twenty minutes later and I slowly reached over to it on my nightstand. Everything seemed fine. I picked it up. It was the police. Everything seemed fine.

"Dan DeMarco here. I'm the Chief of Police. I'm sorry son, but your family was involved in a fatal car crash over by the market. We're sending a police officer to pick you up immediately."

I couldn't talk. I couldn't breathe. The cop found me on the floor pathetically gasping for air. He took me to the hospital soon after. I never saw my family again. Except at the funeral.

/ 4:32 am /

"Mike, wake up."

"Wh-huh?"

"Are you okay? It looks like you've been crying." Toy Bonnie said with a concerned look.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I said. I put my head on the desk.

"Good," I looked up. It was Foxy, "because I want you to see only me."

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

/ 4:45 am /

"AH!" I woke up with a scream. BB was still drawing and the floor was covered in various drawings of animals. Lions, tigers, bears, wolfs, all in different colors. I calmed myself and let my breathing return to normal. I hadn't realized that I fell asleep for so long.

Wait, this was the perfect opportunity for Foxy to attack me. So…why didn't she? She's probably been watching me this entire time.

I looked up at the ceiling tiles.

_If she crawls through the ceiling, she would've probably passed by here. Right?_

But then it dawned on me. I know why she isn't attacking me yet.

_She's waiting out until 5:55 am! So she can attack me without any distractions!_

There was nothing I could do about it. Feeling helpless to stop her, makes me…it makes me mad. The only thing I can do is hope that Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie find her before my shift nearly ends.

I growled in anger and slammed my fists on the desk. BB didn't stop drawing though.

_Why! WHY! WHY DOES SHE INSIST ON MAKING MY LIFE A MISERABLE HELL!_

After I vented my fury in the desk, I slumped back in my chair and put my head in my hands. The only thing I felt at the moment was emptiness.

_Why…Why is she doing this? Why do this to me…_

The only sound in the office was the sound of crayon hitting paper. BB…Wait BB's here. Maybe I can ask him if he knows anything. Maybe why Foxy is doing this to me.

"BB…," BB looked up from his drawing and looked at me, "do you…know why Foxy is doing this to me? …Anything? Anything at all?"

The only response he gave me was silence. Instead, he took out another piece of paper from the cabinet, picked up a crayon, and resumed drawing. I sighed and went back to being slumped in my chair in despair.

_I should've known._

I stared at my lap for the next three minutes. As I silently grieved in my chair, I heard a knock on my desk. I looked up to see BB standing in front of my desk. He was holding a piece of paper he was drawing on. I stood up to see what he had in his hand. BB turned the piece of paper towards me, allowing me to see what he drew. It was a picture of…what looked like a smiling Foxy…and she's holding me down. There were words in red underneath it that read,

"SHE WANTS TO RAPE YOU"

I slightly screamed and jumped backwards, making me fall over my chair. My breathing started to speed up at seeing those words. Over my short and quick breaths, I heard clinks coming into the office. Toy Bonnie was there.

"Woah! Mike are you alright?" Toy Bonnie extended his arm to me and helped me to my feet. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost? Or Foxy."

"Yeah…no, yeah everything's…peachy." I lied. The three of us heard more clinking coming down the hall. It stepped into the light. It was Toy Freddy. As he walked into the office, he got his metal foot caught on BB's drawing that had fallen to the floor. He took it off his foot and looked at the picture. I could hear the gears in him shift as he stared at the picture.

"W-We c-c-can't le-let this happen." Toy Freddy still was stuttering like a broken record, "N-Not eve-ever."

Despite my panic at BB's picture, Toy Freddy's words seemed to calm me a bit. He was essentially risking his life to save me from Foxy's grasp. I looked at Toy Bonnie. He nodded and made a robotic attempt at a thumbs up. I guess he picked it up from the kids. I looked at BB. He nodded as well. I felt relieved. But then the whole lot of us heard a girlish giggle ring throughout the pizzeria. It must've come from Foxy. She was laughing at them.

"Mi-Mike. Ch-check the c-cams." Freddy asked me in a quieter tone.

I gulped and nodded a my friend. I took the tablet off the desk and held it in my shaking hands. I brought up the cams and first checked the main stage. Nothing. Party room. Nothing. Kids cove. Nothing. Prize Room. Just the box that holds the Marionette was there. Foxy wasn't anywhere.

_She must be crawling through the ceiling._

I listened intently for any noise in the ceiling. I didn't hear anything.

"Guys, what are we going to do?" I whispered.

"If she appears, I'll hold her off. You two should take Mike and run for someplace safe. I don't know where but somewhere Foxy can't go." Toy Bonnie said to the rest of us. He was surely confident to take on Foxy by himself.

"Al-Alright, we-we'll go t-to the main s-s-stage a-and bloc-block the do-doors."Toy Freddy said.

Just as he finished, we heard,

**_Thunk, thunk, thunk_**

Someone was crawling through the vent. And we knew who it was. We slowly backed ourselves from the vent.

Freddy whispered to me, "C-Che-Check t-the cam."

I was still focused on the vent but the message got through to me. I mustered up the strength to bring up the tablet. I flicked over to the cam for the left side vent but the only thing on the screen was utter darkness. I had to turn on the light first. I held my breath and hovered my finger over the light button. I REALLY didn't want to turn on the light in the duct. I slowly inched my finger towards the button.

**_Click_**

Foxy.

"MIKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Foxy yells at the camera as her entire body is illuminated. She made us scream and made me fall backwards. Her eyes were pitch black with singular red dots in the middle and was sporting a larger set of razor sharp teeth at me.

"GO! GET MIKE TO SAFETY!" Toy Bonnie yelled at us. He didn't have to say that again. Toy Freddy, BB and I started running down the hall as Toy Bonnie stayed behind to face Foxy. As we dashed past the corner, I heard the screams of Toy Bonnie before I heard the sound of crunching metal. I didn't want to look back as tears streamed down my face. I was too focused on getting the hell out of there to go back for Bonnie.

The halls echoed with the death rattle of Toy Bonnie, forcing me to cover my ears with my hands to block out the sound. It wasn't working as his screams bounced around in my head. I almost felt like clawing out my head to stop the screams. The posters now had blood tears running down Toy Bonnie's eyes alongside Toy Chica.

My chest burned with the pain of exhaustion as I ran at full speed behind Toy Freddy with BB on his back. Once again, I relied on my friend to lead the way down the dark hallway. We rounded another corner before Toy Freddy pushed open a door in front of him. We were now in the Main room with the stage.

Toy Freddy took BB off his back and grabbed a nearby table,

"He-Help me b-bl-block t-the d-door." Toy Freddy said to us. He locked the doors before putting the table in front of it. BB and I grabbed another table and began building a barricade. Around our 4th or 5th table, Foxy slammed into the doors behind the tables, making me jump in fright. The doors wouldn't budge an inch as Foxy continuously rammed her entire body at the door and as we continued to pile table after table in front of it. I was hoping that this could at least keep Foxy out until the end of my shift. I quickly checked a nearby clock. It was now 5:12 am.

**_SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!_**

I could see the frame around the doors start to slightly bend and warp from the force Foxy was pushing on the door. The middle of the double opened up a little, allowing me to see the red dot in Foxy's right eye.

"YOU! CAN'T! HOLD! ME! BACK! FOR! EVER!" Foxy screamed at me through the cervix.

And just like that, the slamming stopped and I could no longer see Foxy's black eye through the doors. I sighed in relief. The door held her off for now. Toy Freddy looked just as relieved as me. I guess she's given up easier than usual. But then, my eyes widened at my realization.

_Foxy can crawl through the ceiling._

At that, I felt small crumbles of tile fall on my shoulders. I looked up at the ceiling to see hairline cracks appear on the tiles. Toy Freddy and I stepped back from the area but BB was still under the spot. He looked to the both of us.

BB spoke for the first time, "Bye Guys."

Just then, the ceiling above Balloon Boy broke and a large chunk fell down. A thunderous rumble sounded through the pizzeria as the ceiling tile crashed upon BB, crushing him under the weight of the tile. The ground underneath me quaked from the impact and dust and smoke filled the room, causing me to cough and hack for air. The dust slowly wavered and the smoke cleared, allowing me to see Foxy crouched down on top of the rubble with small bits and pieces of BB's endoskeleton poking out from the broken tile. Foxy was panting and slowly stood up on her metal feet. Her pitch black eyes filled me with dread as she stared me down.

"M-M-Mike, st-step back. I'll s-st-stop her." Toy Freddy said as he pushed me back away from Foxy. He raised his fists at her.

Foxy snarled and charged at full force at Toy Freddy. Toy Freddy tried to dodge but Foxy scored a hard hit with her hook on the left side of his face, pushing him to the ground. Foxy jumped onto of Freddy and started bashing his head in, each jab sending a shockwave through the floor. Toy Freddy pushed Foxy off of him with his legs and sent her across the room and into the wall with a loud crash. She growled and screeched at him as she rushed him.

If I didn't step back, I would surely be caught in the middle. I stepped back until I bumped into the stage. I jumped onto the stage and watched from afar as the two went at it.

Foxy swung but Freddy ducked underneath and uppercut her, dazing her. She recovered instantly and kept swinging her hook at him but he kept dodging slash after slash. She kicked his chest and made him slide backwards, leaving a small skid mark on the floor. As she rushed him, he swung at her head but she dodged and slid behind him. Foxy kneed him in the back making him roll across the floor. He tried to stand up but Foxy grabbed him and punched him into the ground. She kept scoring hit after hit. From onstage, I could see bits and pieces coming off Toy Freddy from every hit. Toy Freddy tried to block the blows but Foxy only kept bashing.

"Come on Freddy! You can do it!" I yelled at him, "COME ON!"

Toy Freddy grabbed onto both of Foxy's arms and head butted her dazing her long enough for him to push her off with his full strength. That sent her flying into the ceiling and falling back to the earth with a crash. Before she could stand up, Freddy grabbed her and threw across the room onto the pile of tables we put in front of the door. She shook her head to get the stars out of her eyes but was met with a continuous barrage of Freddy's punches. He grabbed Foxy by the neck and slammed again and again into the ground.

I was cheering on Freddy until I saw something in the corner of my eye. At the left of the stage, it was Toy Bonnie's signature guitar. I guess he won't need it anymore. I grabbed the guitar. It was heavy.

"Freddy!" He looked over at me, "Catch!"

I threw him the guitar and he caught it in the nick of time. He stood over Foxy who was starting to leak oil from parts of her body. She groaned in pain as Freddy raised Bonnie's guitar over his head.

"Bye-Bye Foxy." Toy Freddy said.

"YEAH! FINISH HER OFF FREDDY!" I yelled at him. Foxy covered her face with her arms. I was elated to finally see Foxy die.

…

Freddy didn't swing down. He stood still. I was confused.

"Freddy? What are you waiting for? Finish her off!" I screamed.

Foxy uncovered her face and stared at the still Freddy. I checked the clock. My heart dropped.

It's 5:55 am.

I gulped. Foxy checked the clock too. Then, she started laughing. And laughing. And laughing. She stood up and brushed herself off. She lightly pushed Freddy's still frame and he collapsed backwards with a crash. Then she stared at me on stage. I couldn't move.

"*giggle* Too bad, Mike. Looks like we're all alone again." She said in a seductive tone. As she sauntered over to me, she started wiggling her hips while her tail swished in the air. if I wasn't scared out of my mind, I would've blushed from her voluptuous figure. My body wasn't responding and I could only watch in abject horror as she got closer. She jumped on stage and towered over me. She lightly grasped my cheek and spoke to me in a soothing tone.

"Don't worry Mike. Let me show you just how much I love you."

She punched me in the stomach and knocked the wind out of my lungs. I grabbed my stomach, groaning in pain, and I slumped to the ground. Foxy grabbed my collar and lifted me to her eye level.

"No…mercy." She said as her eyes filled with a black haze with red dots in the middle.

She slammed me to the ground causing me to scream out of pain. After I shook the stars out of my eyes, my vision was filled with red fur. As my vision cleared, I noticed that I was face-first in Foxy pink pussy. I looked to see Foxy's face near my crotch.

_She's 69-ing me._

Just then, I felt a sharp pain on my leg and I screamed out in pain. That only increased the pressure.

"Let's play a little game Mike," she looked back at me with bedroom eyes, "every time you make a sound," she raised her hook which at the tip had some blood, "I'll stab my hook in your leg."

"No, please, I'm sorry." I begged.

"Oh don't worry Mike. Just play the game and you'll get a reward."

I gulped, staring at her with fear, but I nodded nonetheless.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure it feels REALLY good."

I lightly gasped as a soft touch caressed my phallus but was soon replaced with another a sharp pain on my leg.

"Keep quiet Mike or I'll just do it again." Her breath brushed against my dick but I had to suppress a moan by covering my mouth with my hands.

She went back in and lightly licked the base of my shaft up to the head. She revolved her tongue around the tip making me suppress a scream as best I could. I accidentally let it escape through my hand and my moan was replaced with a cry of pain as Foxy dug her hook into my leg. I could feel the blood trickle from my wound as she plunged the hook deeper.

"Come on Mike. If our relationship is going to work," she backed her rear onto my mouth, "we have to work together."

My entire face was covered in Foxy's crotch. She squeezed her thighs around me, preventing me from breathing. I started choking and tried to push Foxy off of me but to no avail. She only squeezed harder and constricting my airways.

"Best start licking Mike." Foxy said in a serious tone, "lest you pass out. Then I'll be free to do whatever I want to you."

I had no choice. I tentatively brought out my tongue and licked the entire slit. Her insides felt like silicone. It didn't take too long for her walls to clamp around my tongue. I licked the outer rim of her pink lips. Her clit poked out and I flicked my tongue on it, making Foxy moan loudly as she pushed her hips down to feel more of my tongue. I dove into her fleshy insides. She felt hot and moist. Her juices started to lather on my chin and tightened her thighs together. Foxy moaned loudly as I hit her g-spot with my tongue.

"Oh Mike!" She immediately dived into my crotch and deepthroated my dick with such frevor. The insides of her mouth were moist, smooth, and hotter than last time. Despite my protest, it felt like absolute heaven. I had to restrain my moans before they escaped. As she bobbed her head repeatedly, her drool acted as a lubricant and allowed her to reach farther down on my dick. Slurps and smacks filled the room. The wetness of her mouth sent tremors of pleasure throughout my body. Her silk-like and yet, rough tongue wrapped around my shaft adding to my intense feeling of ecstasy. It felt so wrong but felt so good, as though I was melting. She lightly grasped both of my balls and tugged lightly as she increased her pace on my shaft. As she sped up, her technique became sloppy as she slowly brought me to the point of climax. She brings her mouth to the top of my shaft and suckles on the head.

"Uahhh!" I yelled. The suction she was placing felt amazing. I could feel my approaching orgasm and concentrated my hardest on holding it back. Unfortunately, she increased in vigor and every time she slammed my dick into her mouth, I could feel a strong vibration wash over. My breathing hitched as I orgasmed but something stopped it. Foxy's hand was tightly gripped around the base, preventing my climax. I growled in anger.

"No Mike. My mouth won't be what makes you cum this time. I'll use something else."

Besides my frustration over my missed climax, I was confused as to what she meant. That was until I feel two large mounds press against my dick. Whatever it was was soft and large as it encased my entire shaft. I looked over to see that she placed my dick in between her E cup breasts. I moaned as she slapped her breasts together but I instantly shut up when she raised her hook. She rubbed her breasts together on my dick and it felt like nothing I've ever felt before. She started licking around my urethra as she continued to press her two large balloons together on me. I couldn't hold back anymore. It felt too good. My hips bucked wildly into Foxy's mouth and breasts. This double whammy quickly sent me over the edge. I screamed loudly as I orgasmed. Foxy moaned as I shot my white semen into her mouth and on her large breasts. My body became paralyzed as I coated Foxy's mouth white with my sperm. I rode the waves of pleasure with a face of pure ecstasy.

Finally, Foxy rolled off of me allowing me to take in a sweet gush of air. I couldn't feel my arms or my legs. I had lost all my strength in the process. Soon afterward, an alarm rang throughout the restaurant signaling the end of my shift. Foxy stood up and looked at her breasts which was slightly covered in my semen. She brought her breasts upward to lick up my cum, moaning in delight as she did. She suckled on her nipple to get the last remaining trace of my batter. She hummed as she tasted the sperm on her tongue. I heard her swallow it.

"Hmmm. You taste soooo good Mike. I wish I could just have you with me forever. Bye bye Mike." She winked at me before she jumped into the ceiling, disappearing for the day.

I still couldn't move. I didn't want to. All I wanted was for someone to kill me.

Please. Someone kill me. Put me out of my misery.

Please.

**Foxy. Foxy, Foxy, Foxy. You think you've won? You think you're clever with what you've done? I swear. No matter how many times I appear at the bottom, I'll always rise on top. I'll stop you. This I swear. **

**You couldn't beat me when I worked at the pizzeria. And you can't stop me now. Now, you can't cut me off anymore before I can speak of the truth. And since now Mike knows the truth, I can get you for all you've done. To me, to the band, and to everyone.**

**And to those who are seeing my story, I thank you for your support. I'm going to need it now more than ever if I'm going to stop Foxy. Thank you for everything,**

**And mostly, have a nice-**


	10. Night 5: Lost and Found

**ARGGGGG! If ye be faint at the mention of gore, best not read this. I don't care either ways. Now to get ready for when Mike arrives for his shift today.**

**There won't be any mercy for the landlubber.**

**All characters are owned by the great Scott Cawthon.**

/ Dream /

Their cries pierce my ears, ringing through my brain. Ring ring. Ring ring. I can see the children walk up to Foxy. I try to call out to them but another Foxy covers my mouth before I can scream out to them.

"Hey kids," I can see that the children are apprehensive of Foxy's and her pirate-like accent, "you mateys won a special prize! Just come with ol' Foxy and claim your booty!"

The children seem worried but follow Foxy anyways. They cross the main room while everyone else is preoccupied in the arcade with the new guys. Everyone was there, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and elaMng. As Foxy led the children towards the backroom, she glanced up at the security and smiled, knowing that they were offline from her tampering. She knew they would come online any moment soon so he hurried along the kids to the backroom.

She opened the door, "Here we are mateys. Just head on in!" The room was barely dim and the only thing inside were the old Band charging with large wires in their backs. The four children walked inside with a bit of hesitation. Foxy walked inside and closed the door behind her.

"U-um Foxy," the little girl asked worriedly, "w-where's our prize?"

"Not to worry lads!" She reached up to the lightbulb and turned it off, filling the room with absolute darkness.

The two boys and two girls shrieked lightly when the light turned off. They couldn't see a thing and one of the boys whimpered.

"F-F-Foxy!? Where are you!?"

"Don't worry lads!" Her glowing and pulsing red eyes appeared out of the darkness of the room, "I'll make it all better."

The children couldn't shriek before Foxy ripped their throats out. She tore in easily into their innocent flesh. As Foxy finished killing the small girl, she giggled in delight at seeing so much blood flow out of their gashes in their skin. After all the children were dead, she dragged their bodies behind them and looked at the suits of Chica, Bonnie and Freddy. She dragged them over and one by one, stuffed them into the offline suits. As she pushed them into the suits, she could hear the satisfying crack of bone and was rewarded with an excess of blood that shot out from the suits. She stepped back and admired her work with a smile on her face.

She stretches outward, "Always hated kids."

She knew that someone would discover her work soon so she left quickly before anyone could see her. The cameras at this point would be online. She heard the cheers from down the hall in the arcade room and saw it as her opportunity. When the coast was clear, she sprinted at full speed across the main room, down the hall, into the security office.

She saw a small tv in the corner and played the video footage backwards until it got to the part of her leaving and running from the backroom. She grinned knowing that her deeds would go unpunished. She ejected the tape from the tv and jumped into the ceiling right before destroying the only other piece of evidence left of her crimes in the pizzeria. When she heard the woman scream from the back room, she laughed uncontrollably, holding her metal insides as she laughed and laughed at their despair. There was nothing left to hold her accountable for what she did to the children.

Except Jeremy's tablet.

/

I found myself in the dark Prize Room. There was nothing inside except for the Marionette's box. I went up to it and knocked. Nothing happened. I sighed and started to leave before I heard a voice come from the box. It was quiet but I could hear it.

"I'm sorry."

I stared at the box for a minute before I opened the door. I peeked out but retracted a little when I saw the whole gang of animatronics sitting in the main room. And I mean the whole gang. I could see the Old Freddy, Old Bonnie with his face cut off, and Old Chica. However, Old Chica was crying up a storm, Old Freddy had his head in his hands, and I couldn't tell what Old Bonnie was feeling. The three were talking to Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Balloon Boy, and nMelag.

"Why…No…I'm so sorry children…" Old Freddy said while he slumped in his chair.

"*sobbing* WHO COULD DO SUCH AN AWFUL THING TO US!?" Old Chica yelled out before going right back to crying and holding her head in her metal hands.

As for Old Bonnie, he was staring at his trembling hands. This had effectively destroyed the entire gang.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell them who it was! But a hand grabbed me from behind and slammed me to ground. I groaned in pain and looked at my assailant. It was Foxy. I tried to yell for help but she covered my mouth with her and smiled at me. Foxy climbed on top of me and her placed her crotch on my mouth to prevent me from screaming out. I was now unable to talk with her pink pussy over my mouth. I tried to push her off but it was like trying to push a boulder. I could still hear the conversion and see the band a little from the crack in the doors.

"I'm really sorry guys. I'm sure the police can find out who did it." Toy Bonnie said.

"I sure hope so. Because who ever did this, I'm going to murder them." Old Freddy said with a menacing tone. He was sure to destroy whoever he thought killed the children. Only I knew who did it.

"Umm… Guys?" Everyone was staring at Toy Chica, "I don't mean to point any fingers but…do you suppose that…someone from inside did it?"

"What do you mean?" Old Freddy said curiously.

"Umm…Like…someone who works here? Maybe…a certain…night guard?" Toy Chica stated with extreme hesitation. She twiddled her metal thumbs while staring at her lap.

"You can't possibly be thinking that Jeremy did this?" Toy Freddy asked. He seemed as baffled as the rest of the gang.

"Yeah, he was in the arcade with us among the crowd. Right?" Mleang said.

"I didn't see him. I was too distracted beating one of the kids at air hockey." Toy Bonnie said.

"I didn't see him either but that doesn't mean he's the one responsible. We shouldn't accuse anyone without any evidence." Old Freddy said.

"Yeah, besides Jeremy wouldn't do this to us. He's always been so nice to us even if we're robots. He always plays 'The Game' with us without any objections. It seems wrong to say that he did such a thing to us." Old Chica said while wiping her eyes clean of any oil tears.

"Guys!" I recognized that voice. It was Foxy. Through the slit in the doors, I could see Foxy come from the backroom with something in her hand. She looked forlorn at whatever she had.

"What is it? Are you alright Foxy?" Old Freddy walked up to her.

She stuttered and kept stopping what she was trying to say. She then breathed inward and outward. She opened her hand.

"What is…" Old Freddy looked at the object in her hand. He picked it up. It was a tag. The tag said 'Fazbear Security' on it.

"I found it…behind some boxes... in the-. Oh no…I'm so sorry Freddy." Foxy said in a devastated tone. She started to cry before Toy Chica and Old Chica consoled her and sat her down in a chair. Old Freddy looked at the tag incredulously as well as the rest of the gang. Old Freddy closed his eyes and crumpled the tag under his iron grip. He looked mad. He looked beyond furious. He screamed before bringing his powerful fist through one of the tables.

"No…" EalMng said, "it can't be…"

"It's as clear as day." Old Freddy said. He growled while his body rumbled in anger. He was sure to explode in fury.

"He's…he's going to pay for this." Toy Freddy said just as mad as Old Freddy.

"Let's go everyone. Time to pay our 'friend' a visit." Old Freddy left the main room followed by the rest of the gang except for the still crying Foxy. Her sobs started to die down before they stopped completely. She looked around for anyone else before she smirked at the door the gang left through. She stood up and she listened. Then, the sound of Jeremy yelling for his life filled the pizzeria and brought a smile to her face. It was all a performance to convince the gang that Jeremy was the one behind the murders.

She must have swiped Jeremy's tag and placed it in the back room. She quietly chuckled knowing that she made Jeremy's life a living hell for the next two months until he quit. But there was something else she wanted to do.

She wanted to hurt those who entered the pizzeria. All of the kids who came in made her mad for some reason.

She wanted to kill another one.

/

"Argggg! I taught those bad men whose the true captain is!" Foxy said to the small gathering of cheering children. The kids were more than excited to hear Foxy's stories of overcoming tough opponents and even Blackbeard himself. The kids cheered while their parents stood nearby.

I could see Jeremy standing by to make sure nothing happened. He really didn't want to be here anymore since the past nights. One time Old Freddy nearly got in the office while Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica flanked him by the ducts. He was lucky when the clock rung 6am before they could kill him. Now, he's forced to take up the day shift for no extra pay.

When her show ended, Foxy was flanked by a crowd of small children all saying their own forms of "I love you Foxy." But out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jeremy leave the room to go check up on the other animatronics.

I remained in the room and continued to watch the kids swarm Foxy. After about a few minutes, the kids dispersed with their parents to another part of the restaurant.

But only a mother and her daughter stayed. I could hear their conversation.

"Let's go honey. I have to go to the bathroom and I don't want to leave you alone." The mother said.

"But Mom, I want to show Foxy my drawing! Pretty please?" The daughter begged.

"Erhh…Fine…I'm sure Foxy can take care of you until I get back. I'll be right back. Okay?" The mother kissed her daughter's head before quickly running out the room to the bathroom.

At the moment, Foxy was cleaning the deck of her fake pirate ship until she heard a girl call her name.

"Foxy! Foxy!"

She peered over the edge of her ship to see a little girl, no more than 9 years old, holding a picture in her hands.

"! Another little matey!" She jumped down from the ship and bent down to the little girl's level, "what that's you got? Is it for me?"

The little girl nodded and handed her the picture. It was crude drawing of Foxy holding a sword in the air like a captain. For a 9 year old girl, she was good at drawing.

"Shiver me timbers. This 'as to be the best drawing I've eva' seen. Good job little matey." Foxy praised the little girl. The girl jumped up and down in delight to see Foxy admire her drawing.

"I'm happy you like it Captain Foxy…Foxy?" The girl said.

Foxy wasn't talking. She was staring at her. I could see the gears shift as she observed the child closely.

"Foxy?...Foxy?"

"You…you remind me…of someone. Someone from a long time ago…"

"Is it…another pirate?" The girl asked nervously.

"No...no not a pirate. But another enemy of mine…"

Foxy slowed reached out her hand and softly grasped the girl's arm. The girl was nervous about how Foxy was acting. Her eyes never blinked but the only sound in the room was the sound of gears shifting inside of Foxy.

"Umm…Foxy? Can I go now?" The girl tried to get Foxy's hand off of her but no avail.

"You…you took him from me. Because of you…he ran…from me."

"What? Foxy, I want to go…now…"

"No…I let you live once. I lost him because of you. I lost him. All because of you. You. You. You." Foxy kept repeating those words over and over again. All the while her grip on the girl's arm became tighter.

"Foxy! Stop it, you're scaring me…" The girl was scared and kept trying to pry her off. Foxy was still repeating those words. You. You. You. Until she stopped. At this point, the girl was crying and yelling for her mom.

"I lost him. All because of you. You'll pay…with your life." Foxy stated as her eyes turned pitch black. She snarled at the girl causing her to scream at the top of her lungs. Foxy snapped and opened her mouth wide before clamping it down on the girl's head. Blood splattered on the floor as Foxy's sharp teeth dug into the girl's head easily, tearing through the skull into her frontal lobe. Then she heard a employee scream at what was happening. Foxy kept gnawing at the girl before she found herself being dragged back by some of the Band and some employees. It was by then Jeremy entered the room and gasped at what was happening.

Foxy struggled to get out of the Band's grip but was instantly restrained. The mother of the girl had just returned and screamed at the sight of her daughter lying dead on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding her. She rushed to her body and held her lifeless body in her hands. She started to sob until it grew into a full-blown cry.

"MY BABY! OH…MY...GOD! WHY!" She broke down in a storm of despair and placed her head on the no longer beating chest of her daughter.

"Ah- Ah-" Jeremy was at a loss. Denny called the cops shortly after and the entire pizzeria was closed in a matter of seconds.

The girl was put in an ambulance and driven to the nearest hospital in town. The police had already done their work and left the pizzeria. All the customers were gone and the janitors had finished cleaning up the blood and gore. The only people who remained were Denny, Jeremy and some of the technicians. Denny cleared his throat.

"Well…uh…this is…certainly the worst day for the pizzeria so far. I'm guessing that Foxy must have...sparked or malfunctioned or something. I guess we have no choice now…" Denny clasped his hands, "Well! I've decided. The Old Gang is too dangerous to have out during the day now. I move that we shut down the guys and…put them in a safe place."

"You're going to deactivate them boss?" One of the technicians said.

"Just for now. Until things start to pick up again. I doubt we're going to have any customers for…probably until the next year. But…I'm sure everything will be alright soon."

After that, Denny ordered the technicians and Jeremy to deactivate and move the Old Band to the Parts and Services Room. The suits were so heavy that it took multiple men to move a single one. The technicians were wheeling away the now deactivated Foxy while Jeremy watched at a distance. But as they were wheeling away Foxy, Jeremy could've sworn that Foxy grinned slightly as her body was taken away from the room.

So throughout the month, Jeremy faced off against the more infuriated Band of the new animatronics. Jeremy was nearly killed multiple times by Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie but was able to hold back the entire group. Until one night, Jeremy had an encounter with a familiar face.

Jeremy was flicking through the cameras on his tablet for a minute. Toy Chica was in the left vent but Jeremy managed to hold her off.

That was until he heard banging above him. He glanced up at the ceiling as the bangs got louder and closer to him. He jumped when one of the tiles popped open and swooping down was Foxy herself.

"You! But…we deactivated you!" Jeremy said to Foxy

"Heh. You think a flick of a switch is going to stop me? I've learned to turn on my body without the need of another." Foxy said in a arrogant tone. She was standing tall in front of Jeremy's desk and casted a shadow over his body.

"What are you doing here? What happened to your pirate accent?"

"You know…Jeremy…I don't like you."

"W-what?" Jeremy stepped back in confusion.

"You are as dumb as you are ugly. I honestly don't know why you aren't dead yet."

"So you came here to kill me?" Jeremy asked nervously.

"No no, I don't want to get your filthy human blood on my fur. I've already had to clean so much in the past month."

"Wait…what?"

"Still haven't figured it out? Wow, you really are as brainless as the Band. And they don't even have brains. I guess that's why I was able to convince them that you killed the children and to chase after you."

Jeremy was dumbfounded. He had put the pieces together.

"You…. did this? You convinced them…that I was a killer?"

"Mhmm, glad you figured it out."

"…You killed them." Jeremy said, "you killed the children."

"Right again! See, you're learning."

"And…the little girl? That was all you?"

"Yup."

"You…you monster!" Jeremy was aggravated, "you cold heartless monster!"

"Call me whatever you want. Soon enough…you'll be dead. Bye bye Jeremy." Foxy leapt into the ceiling and closed the tile.

Jeremy sensed a presence. He turned on his flashlight and there down the hallway was Toy Freddy.

"Freddy? Freddy look! I'm not the killer!"

"Quiet you murderous scum. Prepare to die." Toy Freddy charged at Jeremy. Jeremy yelled.

After surviving the onslaught of the Band's constant attacks, Jeremy eventually quit. Denny was sad to see him go since the pizzeria had actually picked up a few more brave customers. Jeremy packed up his stuff and while no one was looking swiped the tablet from the storage.

He walked away from the pizzeria, his legs feeling like they were full of lead. He got in his car and put his stuff in the passenger side. He sighed and started up the engine. But before he drove away, he looked up at the sign of the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria.

"Someday Foxy…I'll get you back…for the hell you put me through. After all you've done to me…to the kids…I'll make sure you end up in the dump as nothing more than pieces of scrap metal."

As Jeremy pulled away from the pizzeria, a smiling Foxy on the roof of the pizzeria watched his car move down the street into the horizon.

Denny still needed someone to watch over the place after hours so he quickly put up an ad for the position of a night guard. Now, he could only wait.

Denny was in his office looking through some documents until he heard his door click open. In walked in was a technician and the original programmer for the entire Band.

"What can I do for you gents?" Denny asked before setting his papers on the desk.

"Well," said the programmer, "I think I finally fixed the problem with the code with Foxy."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm sure that Foxy will be able to perform again without any problems this time."

"Great! Some of the kids are always asking where Foxy had gone. I'm sure that they'll be excited to see her again." Denny stated with a smile on his face.

"Uh…Boss?" The technician asked.

"Yes?"

"I still need to make some adjustment to Foxy. Her suit is heavily corroded and damaged. As well as that lMgane animatronic of yours."

"Fine. Just make the repairs to the two in the Kid's Cove. Be sure to block off the area with a curtain or something."

"Alright boss. Come on, grab the cart and let's wheel Foxy over to the Cove." The tech. And the programmer left and moved Foxy from the Parts and Services Room over to Kid's Cove. There they put up a large purple curtain and a sign that says 'Out of Order'. The technician made the necessary repairs to Foxy and ganMel suits for the next week.

/ Toy Bonnie POV /

Ever since Jeremy left, business has picked up a little. I could hear a small group of children running around the place from behind the stage's curtain. I decided to poke out my head a little. From here onstage, I could parents sitting down in the chairs, bored out of their minds as their children ran around screaming and shouting. I shifted my gaze over to Kid's Cove and saw the curtains pull apart and out went was the technician who works on us and another person. The two left the pizzeria shortly after.

But as I looked over at Kid's Cove, I could see the curtains shift a little. I heard the bell ring, meaning a new customer walked into the pizzeria. When the bell rung, I could see a small red eye pop out from the crack in the curtains. But the eye soon retreated back behind the curtains. The eye was always focusing on the customer who entered. I had known at this point that Foxy was starting to work again but I didn't want to mention it to (Toy) Chica or Freddy.

Right now (Toy) Freddy was checking to see if his mic was working right while (Toy) Chica was testing out her voice even though she didn't see to. I was already done tuning my guitar and was waiting for our time. I went back to peering out the curtains. I saw the curtains continue to shift and Foxy's eye poke out every time she heard the bell ring. Then, the bell rung one more time. Foxy's eye poked out from the curtains across the room. But it didn't go back when she focused on the new customer. I looked over too at the entrance.

Standing there was a short kid with plain clothing. He looked like some of the teens who would come in here because their parents forced them to be here with their siblings. He looked a bit skinny. I looked back at Foxy in Kid's Cove. She still was looking at the teen. But her eye was glowing red and her pupil was shaking as she stared intently at the kid.

Just then, the lights on the stage turned on. I pulled my head back and stood at my spot.

"Here we go." I heard (Toy) Freddy say next to me. I picked up my guitar and watched as the curtains rose from the ground.

As the curtains raised, I heard the rumbles of children running to the stage to watch us perform. I saw a crowd of children close to the stage, their faces showing excitement and anticipation. Even the teen was looking at us. I quickly glanced over at Kid's Cove. Foxy was still looking directly at the teen. I could hardly hear (Toy) Chica's voice as I continued to stare at Foxy's glowing and pulsing red eye.

"…Hit it Bonnie!"

I blinked and realized what I was doing. I started playing a tune as Chica and Freddy sang alongside with me. But I was hardly focused on playing. The teen walked away towards our owner's office, Denny. I looked at Foxy. Her gaze followed the teen as he walked to the office. I thought it was weird how Foxy was observing the teen.

/ Denny POV /

I was at a loss. Ever since the events that happened over the last two months, I had taken up drinking. I put the bottle of vodka under my desk and went back to my piling stacks of papers. We have been getting some customers back ever since I announced that the Old Band was deactivated but we were still struggling to break even. If I lose anymore of The Band, I'll have to close the pizzeria for good.

And I haven't gotten a single person to become the night guard. I've had to spend some nights just watching the damn robots while my aunt took care of my daughter for me.

Just then, I heard the door click open. In walked in, a small teen. He was asking to become the new night guard.

/

After telling the new night guard Mike to come in before midnight for his shift, I went back to my office to continue my paperwork. I was happy that someone finally accepted the job so I wouldn't have to spend another night in the pizzeria.

I closed the place at 10 pm but would return soon to greet the new night guard. I escorted the customers out the pizzeria even though some of the kids were kicking and screaming at their parents to let them stay. I got in my car and left to see my daughter at home.

After a twenty minute drive, I arrived at my two story home and unlocked the door. When I did, I heard my daughter call me.

"Daddy!" My 5 year old daughter, Alicia ran up to me and hugged my legs.

"Hi Honey." I said to her.

"Hey Denny." My aunt said.

"She wasn't any trouble was she?"

"No not at all. I was just helping with her homework. Why are you home so early today?"

"I found someone to work the night shift for today. I won't be here long. I have to go back to greet him."

"Oh okay. I'll just be on my way then."

"Thank you for all your help." I said to my aunt on her way out the door.

I heard my daughter yawn and I chuckled.

"You sleepy my princess?" She nodded and I picked her up. I brought her to her room, filled with pink furniture and toys. I placed her on her bed and tucked her in. I kissed her on the forehead and silently left the room. I sat down on my couch and turned on the tv. I checked my watch. 10:45 pm. I still a lot of time to waste. As I watched different animals appear on my screen, I heard footsteps come from upstairs. I paused the tv and listened intently.

**_Creak…creak…creak…_**

**_…_**

**_SMASH!_**

I jumped up in surprise at the sound of a window smashing and leapt up from the couch. I ran up the stairs as quick as I could.

"DADDY!"

_My daughter! _I burst through the door to see my daughter being held by a figure standing in the window. In the light of the moon, I saw who it was. It was a fox. A familiar fox.

"Foxy!?" I said in disbelief.

"DADDY! HELP ME!" My daughter screamed in the fox's arms. I couldn't believe it.

"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!" I yelled at her.

She smiled at me, allowing me to see her sharp, menacing teeth gleaming in the moonlight before leaping from the window onto the ground. She then sprinted down the road at unbelievable speed as my daughter's screaming faded into the distance.

"No, no, no, no!" I ran from the room down to outside. I got in my car and struggled to put my keys in the ignition. The tires screeched as I drove down the road. I turned down several roads trying to get to the pizzeria in time before Foxy could do anything to my daughter.

I pulled up to the pizzeria and got out of my car. I ran to the entrance and saw that the door was already open. I pushed open the doors and ran into the dark pizzeria. I was in the main room. The Band was offline and standing still on stage, waiting until midnight when they would come online to make sure their servers don't lock up.

"FOXY! SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled out into the empty pizzeria.

"You rang? *giggle*" I heard.

I turned around on a heel to see Foxy standing behind me with a sickening, innocent smile.

"Where. Is. My. Daughter." I asked her with fury rising in my throat.

"Somewhere safe." She said with a smug grin. She tapped her chin with her hook, "I wonder where though."

"Give her back!" I yelled at her.

"Not a chance. Not until you follow my demands." She said. She started to circle me like a predator waiting to strike on its prey.

"Why should I?"

"Otherwise…I'll kill your daughter."

My eyes went wide as saucers. I shook in fear while my legs felt as heavy as lead. My heart dropped at what she said.

"No, please! Don't do that!" I begged of her.

"I won't as long as obey like a good little puppet." She lightly tapped my nose with her hook, causing me to gulp in fear.

"What's it going to be…Denny?" Foxy said while still circling around me.

I didn't want to. But she was holding my daughter hostage. I have no choice. I nodded, making Foxy squeal in glee.

"Ok. I want to make sure of something."

"Of what?" I gulped again, anticipating her answer.

"I want you to make sure that that new employee of yours doesn't leave."

"What? Mike?" I was confused.

"Yes Mike. OooOhhh" Foxy shivered in delight when she said Mike's name. I was baffled.

"You see Denny. 'be known about Mike for quite a while now ever since he was a kid. And I want him all to myself."

"What? Are you going hurt him?" I asked.

"No, only if he decides to reject my advances. I'm going to make sure that he feels an ultimate pleasure he won't soon forget."

"Huh? No, you can't hurt my employee! I won't let you."

Foxy then out her hook up to my neck, "You will. Or I'll hurt you're little girl. You don't want that now do you?"

I gulped, "No, no. Please."

"Good. I should get ready then for him to arrive. And don't worry about your little girl. I'll make sure she's fed and protected." Foxy walked back and leapt into the ceiling. She looked down at me from the ceiling, "Bye bye Denny."

I sighed outward and started to cry. I sat down in one of the chairs and wept into my hands. Now, with the possibility of my daughter dying at the hands of Foxy, an innocent teen might lose his life. I stopped crying when I heard a car pull up into the pizzeria parking lot. I checked the time.

I stood up. It was time. I could only dread what was about to befall Mike.

/

…

…

…

I'm sorry Mike."

/ Mike's POV /

A voice in the distance was calling my name. It was distorted and faded out. But it got closer and closer.

"Mike…Mike!... MIKE!"

I screamed as I awoke. Standing over me was Jeremy. I looked around me. My apartment was trashed as though a tornado had passed through. My hands hurt and were bleeding. Cuts were all over my clothes and my legs and my arms. In a corner, I saw a pile of empty beer bottles. I turned my head sideways and emptied my stomach of the bile. I was in a lot of pain.

"Jesus Christ Mike. What happened to you! I came in and I saw you passed out on the floor and your whole place was destroyed."

"I…I don't know. I think I…was drinking and I…just spazed out."

"Dude…aren't you a teen? You can't be drinking."

"I know…owwww." My head was throbbing, "But…it's been so rough. I couldn't take all the voices in my head anymore."

"Come on Mike." He grabbed my arm and helped me up on my feet, "I'm still so sorry that this happened to you. But now, we've got what we need. Look."

He had something in his hand. It was small but I couldn't tell.

"This…is a UBS flash drive. I guess the programmer was a bit more advanced than I thought. I didn't know these existed."

"Ok…but…how is this going to stop…Foxy?"

"This contains a kill code that will stop Foxy forever. We put this in her and she's done for."

"Really? That's great!"

"I know but now, we have to go to my place. I have a plan. One that ensures that we take out Foxy for good."

"Ok…but…why don't we just go now to the pizzeria and kill her?"

"Mike, she's a free spirit now. She can probably kill us before we kill her. Besides, we still need to find out where Denny's daughter is. That's why we need a plan first.

"Ok, ok. Fine. Let's go to your place then. I'm excited to finally get rid of her. No more nightmares and no more Foxy."

"I'm excited too Mike. Now, let's go." Jeremy and I left my apartment and got into my car. I pulled away from the apartment complex and drove down the road to Jeremy's home.

I've never felt more elated in my life. I was ready. I would finally be able to avenge those who fell at Foxy's hands. All those who suffered. All those innocent people. All because Foxy wanted me all too herself. They would have their revenge soon.

**I have no doubt in my mind that Foxy will be merciless when we arrive. But we only have one shot. As I sit in the passenger seat of Mike's car, I hold in my hands the only chance we got to eliminate Foxy. One flash drive. **

**Oh god, what are we going to do? Thank you for supporting this story throughout its time. I personally thank each one of you for helping us along,**

**And mostly, have a nice day.**

**/**

**My buddy. I'm sorry about what happened. Hope everything goes well for you. You helped me through some troubling times. I thank you.**


	11. Night 5: A Storm Is Brewing

**Today's finally the day! I'm going to make Mike mine. Never again will he think of leaving me. And the best part about it is that no one can stop me. Not Jeremy! Not Denny! And especially not Toy Freddy.**

**Oh Mike. I can't wait until I get you. I'm going to make sure that I catch you and ravage you. And you'll do the same to me. And maybe…just maybe you'll make me your bride.**

**Or else.**

**All Characters are owned by Scott Cawthon.**

As we approached the battered neighborhood, Jeremy cracked open a window and lit a cigarette. He breathed in the noxious air and blew the choking smoke out the window.

"Today's the day, Mike. No more Foxy. No more Denny. No more death." Jeremy puffed once more.

"I can say that I'm excited. I'm at least hoping that you'll let me deal the final blow for all she's done to my body." I said with a glowing smile on my face.

"Don't worry, you'll get your licks in. Right now, we need some equipment."

As we pulled up to the broken apartment complex, the clouds dispersed, letting sunshine to glaze this wasteland in a blanket of light. It made the apartment complex appear angelic. I got out my car and walked over to the doors with Jeremy in tow. He paced over to the lift and opened the cage doors, allowing me to walk in. He pressed the button for the elevator and down the abyss we went.

"Jeremy," he looked over at me, "when this all done, what are you going do?"

He thought to himself for a minute before responding,

"Well…I'm just going to move on. For all this time, I've been…so troubled with all that's happened these past months that I haven't been able to just forget about it and move on with my life. My mind has always been preoccupied with finding a way to taking down Foxy for what she's done to me and…really everyone who ever been to that fucking place. I never looked for a job and eventually got kicked out of my old apartment. I didn't have any money and I didn't want to ask my family for any so I just moved down here."

The lift got darker as we went further down.

"I just want to get Foxy back for what she did. At this point, it's not just for me but for you, The Old and New Band, and hell even Mangle. She had many opportunities to kill me but she never did."

I looked at him in surprise, "Really? Didn't she believe that you were the killer?"

"That's what I thought too. But I guess a part of her said that I wasn't."

"Huh…I guess she was more kind than I thought."

"You know Mike? When I saw you and Mangle kiss, I thought it was cute. When I saw you leave and Mangle was going into the backroom, I was yelling at my tablet screen for you to come back and stop her. Then I heard Mangle scream before her voice was cut short. And I knew what had happened. I seriously wanted to drive down to the pizzeria and kill Foxy myself but I knew that it would ruin everything."

I looked down in anguish. Everything that happened that night was because of me. Had I not left, Mangle would still be alive today. I would still be able to hold her in my hands and feel her soft lips once more.

"I'm really sorry Mike. I wish there was some way I could've helped." He said sympathetically. It helped me a little.

"No, it's alright. Probably be the best if you stayed back. At least now we can stop her from doing any more bad to anyone." I said back to him.

The lift loudly shuddered as we arrived to the basement. We both got off the death trap and walked inside of Jeremy's room. I can see on the wall a floor plan of what appears to be the pizzeria with little x's and circles on different areas on the pizzeria. While I was looking over the map, Jeremy pulled out a duffel bag from one of the corners and brought it over to me.

"What's in the bag?" I asked.

"All that we need." He said in a confident tone.

He zipped open the duffel bag to reveal an assortment of different tools and weapons. He had batons, rope, flashlights, and even some nasty-looking tasers which look like it can take down an elephant.

"Nice spread! But…what's the plan?" I asked.

"First off, I just want to emphasize that every part of this plan must be executed with absolute precision. I can't stress that enough." He said. I knew that this was no joke. We essentially would be risking our lives.

"Alright, alright." I assured him. I was ready for whatever he was going to throw at me.

"Now," he point to a small square of the pizzeria, "here is your office. You're going to stay there while I set up some traps around. But I need you to distract Foxy in the meantime."

"How am I going to do that?"

"…I'm sorry but…with your body."

I wasn't ready for that. My eyes widened in response.

"WHAT! NO! I'M NOT DOING THAT!" I was already sick and tired of having my body being defiled at the hands of Foxy. Anymore and I'll probably snap.

"You want this plan to work or not!? As I said, EVERY part of this plan must be done with absolute precision. We have to make tough choices, okay!?"

I huffed in anger and turned away from him. There was nothing that could possibly convince to throw myself at Foxy. I have a clue of what she can do to me and it looks like she's ready to take my last card. My v card.

"Look…Mike," he started in a more calmer tone and tentatively placed his hand on my shoulder, "if I was in your situation, I would've rejected doing this too. But if we have any chance of finding Denny's daughter and taking down Foxy AND avenging all the lost souls, you have to do this."

_He was right. By God, he was right. But I refuse._

"Forget it." I brushed his hand off my shoulder, "I won't do it."

"Come on Mike! If not for Denny or Foxy, then…do it for Mangle." He said hesitantly, knowing that it was a sensitive topic for me.

_That was a low blow Jeremy._

"If anyone deserves the right to be avenged, let it be her."

His words were impactful. It's true, a part of me wants to say yes for what Foxy did to Mangle but another part of me is saying to just run away and hide in a dark corner. What Foxy did to my body. It hurt. I cried and kicked and screamed and in the end, I would wake up in a pile of beer bottles, hoping to drown out the pain. And now…I don't think she'll hold back anymore.

What Jeremy told me to do. If anything goes wrong, I'll be left at the mercy of Foxy. She was so close to killing me those other nights when she held me down and forced herself on me. The nightmares I had, replaying those exact scenarios in my head with that fucking smile on her fucking face.

My body shuddered in fury and I tightened my fists at my waists. The anger I had for her was almost palatable. Much so that I think I heard Jeremy step back from me.

I wanted to punch her. Foxy. I wanted to kill her. She treated me as her plaything. As her toy. She never stopped her relentless assault on my friends. She wanted me all to herself. So she could abuse me and slowly torture me to death. That's all I ever dream about anymore. Her fucking, arrogant, sadistic smile as she stands over my used body. She destroyed me. She killed my first love I ever had for someone.

_Just because she wanted me._

"Fine. I'll do it." I said with malice dripping from my mouth.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Now, as for the rest of plan…"

I sat down on the ground and crossed my legs as Jeremy went on to brief me of the plan.

Basically, it's a search and rescue mission, put together with an assassination of Foxy. Immediately when my shift starts, I have to attract Foxy to my office and somehow keep her there while Jeremy searches high and low of Denny's daughter. Since the restaurant isn't too big, Jeremy believes that it will be easy.

_That makes me a bit worried._

When Jeremy finds her, if he finds her, I'll have to bring Foxy over to the Main room where Jeremy, armed with his strong taser, will fire at Foxy, temporarily setting her into reboot. After that, Jeremy says that hidden under a small patch of fur on the back of Foxy's neck is something called a UBS Port, whatever the hell that is, where he will put in the flash drive. Thus killing her. He was also thinking of getting Toy Freddy to destroy her body. That raised a question out of me.

"Why is Toy Freddy going to help us? He still thinks that you're the killer."

"While I was at the programmer's house, he also told me about how it's possible to erase certain memories in the animatronics. If we shock Freddy, we may be able to erase the memory of the events from his small computer in his head."

"Well, what about if Foxy manages to escape our tasers? From what I've seen, she's able to run fast and climb into the ceiling."

"If she runs, we stay together in the main room and wait her out. At this point, I know how Foxy thinks. She can't resist you. Hell, she can't live without you. I say we use you as bait-"

"Hey!"

"Bait to lure her out into the open so I can taze her."

"And if she decides to attack?"

"That's why I had the courtesy of buying these." He says as he lifts a couple of batons.

"That? Plain, old batons? How could that defend against Foxy's METAL frickin' hook?" I reasoned.

"Relax. These are lightweight, titanium batons. It would take a thousand metal hooks to pierce this baby." He tossed me one. When I picked it up, it felt like it could a million bashes and never break. And almost as light as a feather.

"Wow, hard as a damn rock. But, what about the rope? What are you going to use that for?"

"Oh you'll see. Come on. We're going for a ride." He throws the rope around his shoulder and heads for his door toward the lift. I raise my brow in confusion but I quickly dismissed the thought. I follow him to the old, rusty lift and we both gradually rise to the surface.

We exit the apartment complex and head towards my car. Before I can get to my door, Jeremy stops me.

"Let me drive. We're going a favorite place of mine." He grabs my keys.

I nod and go around the car while Jeremy enters the driver's side. He turns on the car and pulls away from the curb onto the road. As we're driving, I notice the conditions of the road get smoother and less cracked. I check the time. It's now 5 pm.

"Where exactly are we going?" I ask him.

"We're going to the market. We need to see a old friend of mine."

"Well…okay I guess."

The rest of the drive was silent. When we arrived, the market was bustling with activity. The deals here were incredible, so much so that I was able to buy a small tv for only 60 bucks. But I was confused as to why Jeremy brought me here.

Jeremy shut off the engine and waited patiently for a moment. I shifted awkwardly in my seat as Jeremy moved his head around over the dashboard, as though he was looking for something.

"Jeremy, I hope you're not doing anything stupid." I asked worriedly. He didn't respond.

He then perked up and reached into his pockets. He pulled out two black ski masks and handed me one.

"Woah, woah! Jeremy, I'm not robbing someone!"

"No you dope," he pulled out a gun, "we're taking someone hostage." He then got out of the car.

I was reluctant to follow and my mind was racking with ideas of what the hell he was thinking. This was a public place with a bunch of witnesses. Though, I didn't have time to question it. I quickly got out of the car and followed him to another side of the parking lot. He walked up to a guy holding groceries. The man looked familiar. Then I realized.

_Wait, that man is Denny!_

Jeremy pointed his gun at Denny.

"You! Stop right there!" Jeremy yelled at him.

Denny looked over to his right to see a man holding a gun to his head while his skinny buddy watches from behind him. He gasps and almost yells for help before Jeremy said,

"Yell and you're a dead man. Now come with me." He said to Denny in a harsh, grave tone.

I looked around, really hoping that no one was watching this go down but fortunately everyone was too busy getting the best deal to notice Denny being held at gunpoint. I could see Denny visibly gulp and obliged to Jeremy's command. Jeremy stood behind Denny with the gun still pointed at his head and pushed him towards the car. As the two passed me, Jeremy whispered to me.

"Don't say a word." He continued to push Denny towards my car. I followed closely behind before anyone found us out. We got to the car and Jeremy handed me the rope.

"Tie him up. Come on!" He said impatiently.

Denny, unable to recognize me under my ski mask, silently pleaded with me. He had a look of sheer horror and fright in his eyes that resembled my look when I stared at myself in the mirror after Foxy's attack. I blocked out my morals and proceeded to tie Denny up. Jeremy took out a piece of duct tape and placed it over Denny's mouth. He then opened the door and shoved Denny inside before slamming the door.

"Let's go. Before someone sees." He walked over to the driver's side and I got on my side. In the rear view mirror, I could see tears streaming down Denny's face as he tried to talk over the piece of duct tape.

Jeremy turned on the car and drove out onto the road. The drive was filled with the sound of heavy breathing and almost silent screams coming from the back seat. I held my hands over my ears to block off the sound while Jeremy drove like a maniac on the road. The conditions of the road got worse again and I saw Jeremy's apartment complex come up. He approached the curb and shut off the engine. He got out and beckoned for me to follow him. I got out as well and walked, more like ran, over to the entrance while Jeremy grabbed Denny from the back. They both walked briskly to the door. Jeremy shoved Denny into the lift, causing him to fall down on the floor.

I whispered to Jeremy before we got on, "Didn't someone see?"

"Don't worry. A lot of people come in with others tied up like him. This place…you learn to mind your own business."

Despite his words, it wasn't enough to relieve my anxiousness. This was cruel. We just took my boss hostage. I stepped onto the lift with Jeremy and once again, down the abyss. The darkness surrounded us as we descended into our own little cave of madness. I could tell Denny was starting to get worried with his sniffles and whimpers.

We arrived at the bottom and Jeremy pushed Denny over to his door. He opened the door and pushed Denny inside. Jeremy grabbed a chair from the corner and ordered Denny to sit down. Denny nodded slowly and sat down in the chair.

"Alright, off with the masks." He told me.

We both grabbed our masks and took it off. Immediately when we did, Denny yelled under the tape under his duct tape. He became spastic in his chair and Jeremy had to hold him down. He took off the tape from Denny's mouth. Denny started sputtering.

"J-J-Je-JEREMY? MIKE? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" He yelled at us.

"Geez Denny. Like a damn boat. You haven't changed at all." Jeremy said calmly. He was acting like he hadn't quit at all.

"What is going on? Why did you kidnap me?" He looked around him to see the withered basement covered in pictures and a floor plan of his pizzeria on one wall. It was dirty and musty all over.

"We need you. For our plan."

"What?""What?" Denny and I asked. I had no idea.

"Denny, look, Mike and I are going to save your daughter and save the pizzeria. But we need your cooperation."

"Save my daughter? You guys know about what happened?" I saw his muscles tighten as he struggled to free himself of his binds.

"Yeah, but in order to save her, the three of us need to work together. You, me and Mike. We are going to take down that bitch you know by the name of Foxy."

"You guys are going to save my daughter?" Denny said excitedly.

"That's right. And we know what Foxy did to you especially. Today's the day we fight back. We are going kill Foxy."

"YES! YES! I'll help in any way I can! I just want my sweet heart back!" Now he was cheering and wiggling erratically in his seat.

"Jeremy?," he turned to me, "How exactly is he going to help?" I asked him.

"Simple. He can help us with Toy Freddy. It makes the whole job easier instead of just tazing Freddy."

"What do you mean?"

"Since Toy a Freddy knows that Denny is his 'owner', Toy Freddy will have to listen to him. Then we have Toy Freddy turned off, I can erase the memory of my accusation."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea. Why did I ever fire you?"

"You didn't. I quit."

"Oh right…"

"I just have to say Jeremy. You said I have to distract Foxy right with my body right?"

"Yeah?"

"What if she finds out about the plan before you can find Denny's girl? She might decide to kill me before going after you two."

"If we get Toy Freddy to join our side, I think we'll all be able to take her down. I'm well aware that she can kill you but you have to remember that she 'loves' you to the point where she will kill for you. I don't think she would want to lose her 'love' so she just might take you hostage instead. I doubt she'll do any major damage to you. To Denny and I…maybe."

I mulled over his reasoning. He does have a point after all. Although Foxy is a psychopathic killer, she does have a extreme infatuation of me. She threatened to kill me multiple times but she never did. She did however abuse my body, especially my crotch. But no murder. I guess I had no choice but to accept my fate. I still just wanted to kill her.

"I guess that wraps up everything. We'll have to go to the pizzeria now to erase that memory. As for Foxy, she'll probably be hiding when we get there."

"Why is that?"

"She probably knows we're coming. Foxy knows that she's vulnerable during the day so she could go into hiding until your shift, Mike. No one knows that she still roams the halls and I guess she wants to keep it that way."

"Ok, well, I think I'm ready for my last night at that damn pizzeria. No offense Denny."

"None taken."

"Alright, let me grab the gear and we can head off."

"Nice."

At last, my final night at that fucking horrible abomination of a pizza place. In my head, I'm more ready than anything. I could feel adrenaline pulse throughout my entire body. I was ready to face Foxy head on. With Jeremy and Denny to help me, we could just pull this off.

There was nothing to stop me anymore. My mind was filled with the thought of seeing Toy Freddy wreck and demolish Foxy. I wanted nothing more than to be the one who smashes in her face when she's nothing more than a pile of useless and disgusting scrap metal. I was going to avenge Mangle. Toy Chica. Toy Bonnie. BB. Every single one will be avenged.

And when it's all over. I'm going to dedicate my time to fixing Mangle. I just hope that I can bring her back.

_I'm going to kill you Foxy. This I swear._

"Uhh, guys? Can you untie me now?"

**"Mike, untie Denny and meet me at the lift. I have to do something first."**

**So, here we are. It's been a long and gruesome tale. I hope Mike gets what he wants out of this. The kid deserves some peace and rest. He looks battered and he looks like he's about to pass out from exhaustion. And…I'm hoping that I can find Denny's little girl in time. **

**I don't know what's going to happen. Maybe we'll get slaughtered, maybe we'll all just walk away when it's done. At least now, I know I shouldn't stand in the way of Mike. He's pissed. He's going to do whatever it takes to kill Foxy. And if we all survive, I may just try to help rebuild Mangle. We haven't told Denny yet but I'm sure he'll understand. Or puke from the fact Mike kissed a robot (weird).**

**Anyways, thank you all for your support,**

**And most of all, have a nice day.**


	12. Night 5: Ten Percent Pain

**All Characters are owned by Scott Cawthon**

"Mike…when this is over, when the both of you go in and get my daughter, I want to thank you...for putting your lives on the line just to rescue her." Denny said. He was casually leaning against the car window in the back seat. I could tell he was appreciative of our sacrifice.

The sun had already set and the night had approached so fast. We were all sitting in my car and were parked only a couple blocks away from Freddy's Pizzeria. There was no one in the streets and all was quiet. The only brightness in the night was the light posts illuminating the road down to the pizzeria. You could hear a pin drop.

"That thank you will have to wait. I can't guarantee that the both of us will come back out with your daughter just yet." Jeremy said as he continued to watch some paper bags float in the summer breeze.

"I'm afraid he's right Denny. Today, she's going to stop at nothing until she has me. Hell, the things I've seen this past week…it makes me worry that we won't make it out alive…" There was no hiding my anxiousness. I was worried to no end.

"If you do…I…you guys…are the best employees I've ever had."

To have Denny say that about us makes me wonder about the other employees who work in the pizzeria as well. They have, or had, to deal with all of the Band for longer than me. And it still makes me confused as to why Foxy hasn't attacked anyone besides the three of us. I guess she just wants me all to herself.

I didn't dwell on that thought for too long though. I still wanted to somehow fix Mangle and get her online again. I turned to Denny.

"Denny," he turns to me, "one of the animatronics…" I started before being cutoff.

"I'm assuming you're referring to Mangle." He read my mind.

"Yeah, is…there any way I would be able to fix her and bring her back?"

"Yes, there is. Since you guys are…you know. I feel like I owe you guys big time. I'll make sure that I can get the best mechanics in town to fix her right up." He assured me.

I was glad to hear that. Excited even. After everything that is about to go down, all I want is to see Mangle again. No more nightmares about her screams or her cries for help. When I see her, I'll be able to rest peacefully. I just want to see her smile once again.

"Look Mike…I'm sorry about…what I did when you tried to quit. I…I had to." He was referring to the time when he told me that he would report me to the cops for tampering. I had already forgiven him when I saw the video of his confrontation with Foxy after I left but I was curious about what happened before.

"What did Foxy do before I came in that day?"

"She threatened to and I quote, 'I'll slice into her like a cake.'"

**Oh crap. If I just decided to leave and go into hiding, Denny's daughter would've have been mince meat,** I thought.

"I'm…I'm sorry to hear that."

"It doesn't matter," he looked annoyed, not at me but at Foxy, "I just want to get my sweet heart out of there and safe with me again."

I glanced at the clock on my dashboard. It was 10:45 pm. Jeremy saw the time too and turned on the engine to the car.

"All right guys. No going back. You ready Mike?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Ok, now Denny, since we need to deal with Toy Freddy's memory of me, you have to go in first and switch off Toy Freddy so I can come in and erase that memory."

"Ok"

"Now Mike, when we get there, just wait in the car until I give you the signal. It will take a while to get rid of the memory so all you have to do is head to your office when your shift starts."

"Got it."

"All right, let's do this." Jeremy stepped on the pedal and we cruised down the desolate road to the pizzeria. We were hitting roughly 45 mph just to get there in time.

Then in the distance, the sign for Freddy's Pizzeria appeared. I unconsciously gulped as we approached what could be the last place I work at. Denny noticed my anguish and patted me on the shoulder. Since it was my life being put on the line, I knew that I have to get past my fear and man up for my sake, Jeremy's sake and Denny's. I sighed heavily as Jeremy pulled up to the curb across the street from the pizza place and shut off the engine.

"All right Denny, let's go."

"Right behind you."

The two of them got out of the car and started to walk across the street but before they did, Jeremy walked over to my side of the car and asked me to roll down the window. I did so.

"When we get in there Mike, just keep watching the clock and wait until your shift starts. The reason why I'm saying this is because I don't know if Foxy is going to attack you here since she's no longer bound by the pizzeria's parameters. I wish the best of luck to you." Then, Jeremy walked across the street with Denny in tow.

I put my head in my hands as I waited for the clock to inevitably turn to 12 am.

For the most part, I wanted to just sleep and wake up, hoping that all of this was just a bad dream. Another side of me wanted to drive away from the place but I knew I had a job to do. I just didn't want to face Foxy anymore. Even though I said to Jeremy that I felt like killing her for what she had done. I rammed my fists continuously into my head expecting me to wake up. I became exasperated as separate parts of my mind brawled for dominance over the best course of action.

_Shes going to kill me. She's going to kill me. She's going to chop me up and eat me like stew._

_I have to kill her. I have to kill her. I have to kill her. I'm going to make her bleed. I'm going to rip her apart._

It felt like my head was going too split into two and became people themselves. I just wanted this intense pulsing in my mind to stop. My vision became blurred and I felt like passing out in my seat.

_Wait…_

_Is this what Foxy wanted to do to me?_

Unbeknownst to Jeremy and Denny, I figured out why Foxy has been tormenting me. She wanted to break me down. She wanted to render me a mindless drone only capable of sex. So I wouldn't fight back against her control. It's why she has occupied my thoughts for so long. It's why she came to my apartment that one day and told me what she was going give me a "ultimate pleasure'. So that eventually I would snap and became nothing more than a thoughtless sex toy.

At that, my mind went into overdrive. I hissed at the strain being put into my head from my episode.

As I struggled with the battle over my brain, I hoped that Jeremy and Denny were faring better than me.

/ Jeremy's POV /

I stood at the entrance while Denny was unlocking the door. I grabbed my taser in my left hand and gripped it tight as I heard the door click open.

"Ok, the door is op- Oh shit." Denny said.

"What is it?" I said while behind the corner of the door.

"Toy Freddy is standing right there in the main room."

_That's not good._

"Is he staring at us?"

"No, he's facing the other way." He said.

Good. I didn't want the plan to fail before it even started. I gestured Denny forward since I believed that Toy Freddy wouldn't attack his owner. He walked slowly up to Toy Freddy and gulped nervously.

"Freddy?...Buddy?" He said. He glanced around his figure but relievedly sighed.

"It's all right Jeremy. He's already turned off." He said to me.

"Really? Well, that makes my job easier." I walked over to Toy Freddy and saw that his eyes had a blank stare, meaning that he is shut off.

"All right, get one of the carts and help me bring him into the stage."

Denny went into a nearby storage closet and brought out a cart. We heaved Toy Freddy on the cart and wheeled him over to the edge of the stage. I jumped up and grabbed Freddy by the head while Denny lifted him by the legs. I grunted as Toy Freddy's heavy body collapsed onstage with a loud boom. The stage underneath me rumbled.

"Come on Denny, help me turn him over."

He jumped up to the stage and we both excreted our full strength to turn Freddy over onto his chest.

"So how are you going to get rid of the memory." Denny said while poking at Toy Freddy's body.

"There should be a little hatch on the back of his head."

I searched his head for the hatch and lo and behold, a small square patch of fur opened up to reveal Freddy's central processor unit. It essentially was a small computer attached to Freddy's circuitry. I was lucky enough to bring up the tablet to connect wirelessly to his computer.

"You took the tablet with you? I was wondering where that tablet was." Denny said over my shoulder.

I waited for a connection to be established and after a long minute, it connected. I clicked through different folders until reached one that said, 'Past Memories'. I clicked on the folder and saw an assortment of dates. I checked to see if any memories listed under the day that the children were found dead in the old band.

"No, no, no, no. Found it." One file was listed under that date and I clicked on it. The description of the video said that it was blocked, meaning that Freddy wouldn't remember that he had this memory. The memory buffered and loaded. Denny and I watched with intent on discovering more about that day, at least from Toy Freddy's perspective.

/ Two Months Ago: Toy Freddy's POV /

"Go Toy Freddy!" "Kick his butt Freddy!"

A bunch of kids were cheering me on while (Toy) Bonnie and (Toy) Chica were cheering from the sidelines. Some kid and I were playing air hockey while everyone was gathered around us in a circle. We were tied with only one point from winning. The kid got clever and shot the puck off the wall, ultimately making the game winning shot.

Everyone burst into a loud cheer that vibrated throughout the arcade room. For the little kid, it was the best day of his life. He was the only one who had even gotten close to beating me in air hockey.

The cheers died down a bit, enough for what we heard afterwards.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A woman shrieked from what sounded like it was coming from the main room. I could see Jeremy run from the arcade over to the main room. The large group immediately poured out from the room over to the scene. The New Gang ran over as well but stayed behind. I had spotted a figure running in the corner of my eye. I looked from the scene to the hallway and I decided to follow the figure back down the hallway. I got the hallway leading to Jeremy's office and I peered over the corner.

In the office, it was Foxy. I could tell she was giggling but on her legs, was a dubious amount of blood.

From here, I zoomed in on something playing on the small tv in the corner. It was a video of Foxy leading a group of kids to the back room behind the stage. I gasped as the video showed her exiting the room with a small amount of blood on her figure.

_She...she killed them. Oh no, she…killed the children._

I stuttered as Foxy ejected the VHS from the tape and leapt up into the ceiling. I crawled over to the office and saw a little hatch in the ceiling. Then I heard a woman scream from down the hall, followed by the many screams of men and children as ground rumbled under the stampede of fleeing patrons. Then I heard Foxy laughing in the ceiling. Laughing and laughing.

That was it. I had to tell everyone. I immediately rushed from the office into the hall. But something jumped down from the ceiling in front of me. It was Foxy.

She smirked at me and crossed her arms.

"Where do you think you're going (Toy) Freddy?"

"Get out of my way Foxy. I'm going to tell everyone what you did to the children." I tried to walk past her but she stopped me with her hook on my neck.

"You're not going anywhere. Besides, you have no proof. I destroyed the only evidence there was."

"They will believe me. They have to. Now GET. OUT. OF. MY. WAY." I hissed at her.

She only chuckled at my attempt to appear bigger than her. She tapped my chin lightly with her hook.

"Sorry (Toy) Freddy. There's no way I can let you go on like this." She put her hand over my face and it happened.

A electric bolt shot up from her arm into the head. I screamed as she slowly fried my circuits with a high voltage of electricity. Even when my eyes were filled with sparks of a lightning bolt, I could tell she was grinning ear to ear as I turned into nothing. I tried clawing my way out of her grip but I had lost so much strength and control over my body. I could only ride the waves of pain as my hands fell too my sides. Danger signs popped up over my body as my wires melted under neath my exoskeleton.

Then, she let go. I stood frozen as I slowly collapsed backwards. I fell to the ground with a rumble. Still, Foxy was grinning at me. She stepped over me and I felt her open up the hatch in the back. I felt her pressing some buttons and twisting my fired wires. I couldn't move and I couldn't talk.

"There we go. Bye bye (Toy) Freddy." She said until I saw her step over me and launch into the ceiling once more.

My vision filled up with the sign of rebooting and then…

_Wait. What was I doing? Why am I in the halls? _

_How did I get here?_

/ Jeremy's POV /

"Woah, so Toy Freddy knew all along about Foxy." Denny said over me.

"Foxy must've blocked off the memory of that day so that (Toy) Freddy wouldn't remember."

"Can you unblock it?"

"I'm trying but it doesn't allow me." There was another problem with what I'm doing.

I fast forwarded the video to the night where Foxy accused me of being the killer. The video reached the point where Toy Freddy was watching the Old Band who were voicing their cries of despair.

/ Two Months Ago: Toy Freddy's POV /

We were sitting around in the main room trying to console the Old Band of what had happened to them while they were charging in the back room. Some children were killed and stuffed into their suits. After the police investigated and the janitors extensively cleaned their suits of all the blood and gore, Denny asked us to remain put in the restaurant.

"WHO COULD DO SUCH A THING!?" (Old) Chica said before resuming her sobbing.

The Old Band wasn't doing too good. They were enjoying their own hell. (Old) Chica was feeling especially awful since she has always loved the children on a personal level. (Old) Freddy felt like dying, even though he can't, since it was his life mission to protect the children but only to have the children became buried in him. As for (Old) Bonnie, he just kept staring at his hands.

The New Band, including me, have tried to comfort the Old Band but to no avail. What happened was too traumatizing and I fear everything will only get worse from here.

Foxy just stepped forward out from the back room with something in her hand. She showed it to (Old) Freddy. And now he's fuming and ripped a table in half.

I picked up the small object which turned out to be a name tag. It said, 'Fazbear Security'. That was all that the entire Band needed. I felt like something was off, even Mangle felt odd about it, but I went off to kill Jeremy anyways.

From that point on, I strived to kill Jeremy for his crimes. But every time I got close, he would outsmart me and always managed to survive 'The Game' for many nights.

And months.

/ Jeremy's POV /

"Denny, there's a bit of a problem about me deleting this memory."

"What?"

I told him.

He sucked in breath through his teeth. He agreed that it was a hard decision. The thing was, Foxy must've made it so that (Toy) Freddy only remembers me as a killer and not her. So that if anyone decides to erase me as the killer, it would also erase any trace of her of being the true killer.

_Clever girl_. I thought.

"So what are you going to do?" Denny asked me.

"What I came here to do. Even if it means getting rid of the evidence." I clicked on the blocked memory and lifted my finger over 'delete'. A bar showing the progress of the deletion showed and the memory was erased. Now (Toy) Freddy will never remember about Foxy being the killer, but at least he won't think the same about me.

**_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz_**.

My watch was buzzing. It was 12 am. It's time for the plan to be put into action. I hope Mike was doing alright.

/ Mike's POV /

I was not doing alright. My head was still beating like a drum so I had lie down in the back seat. An ice pack would've been good right about now. But unfortunately I spotted the time on the dashboard. It was 12 am.

"Damn it, my head is killing me." I slowly picked myself up and kicked open the door. I exited my car and justly barely managed to maneuver my body across the street. Each footstep sent a pulse up to my head. I felt like I was slowly being filled up with heavy lead, as though my battered body was rejecting to ever going near the pizzeria. With a large amount of effort, I successfully walked up to the entrance without being knocked unconscious. I must have been falling since I felt Jeremy and Denny hoist me up with their shoulders.

"Geez man, what did Foxy do to you?" Jeremy said.

"More than I care to remember."

The both of them brought me inside and sat me down on one of the nearby chairs in the main room.

"Hey, look, I know it's hard for but you need to do this-" I stopped him by raising my hand at him.

"I'll be fine." I was not fine.

At this point, I was willing to endure the pain I'm feeling if it means that I can achieve my goal. The promise of getting to see Mangle rebuilt. That alone was enough to convince me to continue on with this suicide mission.

"Are you in? Or not?"

I knew I was going to regret it, "Yeah, I'm in."

Jeremy and Denny looked immensely relieved.

"Good. Now, the hardest part of this plan is just distracting Foxy long enough for me to find the girl. I know it ain't easy for you but...you have to willingly give up your body to her. I can't think of any other way." Jeremy said.

"I already know what I have to do and I'll do it. Even if it means I have to give my virginity card to her."

"Okay, as for you Denny...well, your job here is done."

Denny was shocked to hear that. I guess he wanted a more active role in the plan against Foxy instead of just opening the door.

"Really? Just like that? I can still help-"

"Nope out of the question. For now, you have to stand can't risk you dying and then have the cops blaming us for it."

"Well, is there anything else I can do? I have to take care of my employees."

"The only thing you can do is call the cops at the end of Mike's shift. If anything happens, you might have to call the ambulance to haul away our dead bodies."

I was already aware of the possibility but apparently Denny wasn't with his shocked look and gulp out of nervousness. He was at a loss of words. what Jeremy said was harsh but it was the truth if the plan goes wrong.

"Well -uh- I..." Denny didn't know what to say anymore.

"Need to get out of here before Foxy finds out. Trust me Denny. We know what we're heading into."

"It's just that I was hoping that I could help out more-"

"No offense boss but I don't think you would be able to face off a murderous fox with a metal hook that I always questioned you about. And besides, we only have the tools for two people, me and Mike."

Denny opened his mouth but instantly shut it. He sighed in frustration as he brushed us off.

"Fine. I guess I can just call the cops after all this."

"Thank you Denny. Don't worry about us. We'll find your daughter. Just head somewhere safe and do as I said."

"Yeah...right, right. Good luck guys. Please find her quick." Denny turned around and walked out of the pizzeria to the car. I heard the engine turn on and Denny speed away down the street.

"Alright, Mike, you know what to do."

"*groan*"

I jumped at the noise I heard behind me. I spun around and readied my baton. But all it was was Toy Freddy powering on for the night.

_Wait! Jeremy's out in the open!_

"Jeremy, you have to hide!" (Toy) Freddy still thinks you're-"

"Relax, if I did my job right, he won't remember the time that Foxy accused me."

I kept my guard though. (Toy) Freddy groaned and sighed as the air pressure hissed out when he stretched his metallic joints.

_They don't need to do that._

(Toy) Freddy noticed us. I about to lose my cool from the fear that Freddy would charge at Jeremy. Instead, Freddy walked calmly and with a look of excitement. He tipped his hat at us.

"Good day gentleman. Or good night I suppose. Mike. Jeremy."

I shot a quick glance over to Jeremy only to see him as calm as can be. Nothing happened between the three of us. Just two guys and a robot in a silent room and awkwardly shifting. Jeremy decided to break the silence.

"*ahem* Mike, why don't you go get ready and prepare yourself in your office. Freddy, I just need you to walk around and keep a eye out for Foxy."

"Sure thing. I can't wait to give Foxy a piece of my hard drive." (Toy) Freddy cracked his knuckles, much to my confusion as to why he needs to do that since he doesn't have bones.

"You're actually willing to help take down Foxy?"

"Of course! After all the bloody things she's done to Mike and my friends, I'll gladly knock her around and when the time comes, kill her."

I wouldn't want to step in his path. (Toy) Freddy walked away down one of the halls to look for Foxy.

As for Jeremy, he was to sweep the surface area of every single room, air duct,nook and cranny for Denny's daughter. He decided to head into the back room and gave me a thumbs up before closing the door behind him. I wandered down the hall towards my office, hoping to at least mentally prepare myself for what I was about to do.

As I approached the office, I couldn't help but to cast a glance at the posters on the wall. I instantly regret my decision as well as having the feeling of your heart dropping. Toy Chica, Mangle, and Toy Bonnie were crossed out and had flowing, blood red tears dripping from their eyes. Then, a scream, that damn scream again echoed in my head and I tried to block out the sound. The children were laughing at me. They were LAUGHING at me.

A light appeared in my view as I realized that I was almost near my office. I walked past the corner but I gasped to see what was in my office.

Foxy. She sitting in my chair, crossed armed and smirking at me. She was giving me her best set of bedroom eyes while her tail swished lightly in the air. Her eyes were not red like blood but instead like velvet.

_Uh oh. What am I going to do? I'm not ready for face her. Oh god, I feel like I'm dying again and again._

As I was suffering my own personal hell, Foxy, with her seductive eyes and tempting figure, beckoned me closer. That only made me more anxious. I tried my hardest to calm myself but my body was still shaking like a leaf.

_Okay, okay. I got this. I just...have to stall her long enough. And hopefully not with any of my appendages._

I put my body on autopilot and slowly made my way to the office over the busty red demon sitting on my chair. Signals were flaring all over my body, screaming for me to run away from her. I clenched my eyes and continued to walk over.

"Hello Mike~" She said.

I opened my eyes to see me standing in front of Foxy. She still towered over me and enveloped me in her shadow. I gulped.

"H-Hello Foxy." _Shit_.

She giggled, "Glad to see you again Mike. To be perfectly honest Mike, I felt like you wouldn't come back." She ran her hands through her luxurious body, "I guess you couldn't resist me."

_Wait, luxurious? Damn it!_

She may be a psychopathic murderer bent on making me her toy but damn it, she's actually capable of seducing me! While I was distracted with my thoughts, she pulled me in and intertwined with my body. I could feel my face flush in embarrassment as I was only inches away from her lips. She again smirked at my behavior but mistook it for my feelings toward her, when I was actually scared out of my mind.

"What's wrong Mikey? A bit shy?" She batted her eyes at me.

_No, I feel like I'm going to die. And I probably will._

She pressed me harder into her tall, cold metal body, "You know Mikey, there's a reason why I'm like this."

Foxy slid behind me and embraced me into a backwards hug. It felt more like a constrictor was wrapping itself around me with how hard she was hugging. I could feel her hot breath on my ear as she whispered, "It's all because of you."

What she said didn't register right away in my brain. I was more concerned at the fact that a murderer was resting her head on my shoulders and slightly nuzzling my neck. My hairs were standing on end and I was hoping she couldn't hear my small whimpers. I involuntarily gasped as I felt her press her two breasts into my back. I felt her crimson tail wrap around my right leg and she placed a hand on my lower abdomen.

_I...can't...move..._

Her hand slowly slid down my body down onto the ledge of my jeans. I heard the button undo and the zipper unzip. After hearing that, I clenched my eyes shut and tried to get my mind off of what was happening.

_Go to your happy place. Go to your happy place. GooOOO TO YOUR HAPPY PLACE!_

Her soft and warm hand grabbed onto my phallus and she cooed in my ear as she started to jerk me off where I'm standing. Her other hand reached under and played with my balls. The sensation alone felt like heaven but I felt like crying instead. I had to steel myself against it so that the plan wouldn't go to ruin.

I could only endure it.

"Thattttttsss right Mikey~ Just let it all out." She said to me.

She sped up her pace and the sounds of slapping echoed in the office. My hips were thrusting into her furry hand and she whispered into my ear as I panted.

"That's a good little pet~" Her words echoed in my head and touched the deepest parts of my body. She was awakening a lustful beast roaring for more. Her fingers caressed the tip of my dick just right and made me moan every time she pumped.

And finally, when I thought I couldn't hold back anymore, she lightly nipped the side of my neck, causing me to yelp as some fresh blood poured down my skin. But it was the mixture of pain and pleasure that finally pushed me over the edge. I screamed out into the night as the pressure released and I shot out short pumps of semen into Foxy's hand. What she couldn't hold in her digits fell to the floor in small puddles.

The physical activity had rendered me exhausted and I fell on the cold, hard ground, panting with a face full of red. My whole body still shook from the extreme pleasure Foxy had given me.

Meanwhile, Foxy was enjoying the loads I had shot into her hands. One by one, she licked clean her digits of any remaining semen with a smile on her face and with her eyes closed. I could hear her moaning in pleasure as she sloshed my cum in her mouth. To her, the taste was beyond anything she's ever tasted before. I heard her swallow and then hum in delight as she savored the hot, sticky cum as it went down her throat.

As I lied on the ground on my back, I lifted my head up with only a little bit of difficulty. The face Foxy was giving me resembled the look of a carnal beast looking too devour her prey. I could hear the faintest purr come from Foxy as her tail swished faster in the air. I just knew that this hell wasn't going to be ending soon.

I felt the sensation of my dick being pressed in between her luscious E-cups breasts before I passed out from exhaustion.

/ Jeremy's POV /

I clicked on the flashlight to brighten up the room I was. All I noticed were bundles of cardboard boxes filled with novelty items representing the Old Band.

I reminisced of the times when I worked with the Old Band before they were shut down. I remember that Old Freddy used to really love the kids and when the kids asked if they could play with him, he never refused. Old Chica used to work alongside the chefs to make some of the best pizza ever made. Old Bonnie, because of him having no face, helped around with general maintenance and security.

And by security, I mean that he stopped me from doing stupid shit that could've gotten me fired.

'I can't bring drinks? Come on Bonnieeeeeee' and then he would shake his head.

That still made me laugh. But I had a job to do so I shook my head clear of any past memories and started moving boxes out of the way, hoping to find a secret entrance or a passageway or something. After a minute of searching, I heard Mike scream from his office.

I panicked and brought up the tablet and clicked on one of the secret cameras I installed in Mike's office. I regretted my decision instantly when I saw Foxy lapping at her fingers covered in what appears to be Mike's cum.

"Ughhh." I put away the tablet just in time before Foxy went down onto Mike's dick.

_I'm sorry Mike. I wish there was another way._

I still had no luck with finding a secret passageway and I left the back room. I then scoured about in the main room. I looked under the stage, nothing; I searched along the walls, nothing; I checked under tables, nothing;

I went into one of the 'Party' Rooms but no luck. All I found were some scattered food pieces and kids toys under the tables.

I checked the supply closet. Nothing other than cleaning supplies.

"There has to be someway to find it."

Between checking the Parts and Services room and the Prize Room, I settled for searching in the Prize Room. But instead of bumping into the double doors, I found them ripped out of the door frame.

"Guess Foxy meant business that day. Almost wished I could've raced down here to save the kid." I digressed.

Other than simple and cheap plastic toys the pizzeria gave out as "prizes" and the occasional skitter of cockroaches along the floor, the room was pretty much empty. There was that along with the box in the corner holding the...

_Wait a minute..._

An idea came to me. I knew who I could talk to.

"The Marionette."

When I said that, I heard Mike moan from down the hall.

_Poor guy. Hope he's holding up alright._

But I had an objective. I had to stick with the plan. Even if Mike was completely at the mercy of Foxy. I walked up to the box and repeatedly knocked on the top. I listened closely for any sounds of movement. Through the box, I heard the occasion breath of air and a slight adjustment of movement. Then, slowly but surely, the top of the box opened up to reveal a tall, slender puppet with red stripes lining the underside of its eyes.

_The Marionette._

/ Mike's POV /

My mind was drawing an absolute blank. The amazing titjob Foxy was giving me felt so wrong but so good at the same time. Combine that with the occasion lick of my tip with her soft, moist tongue and she was rendering me insane with pleasure.

A part of me wanted to push her away from my junk but unfortunately Foxy had successfully released the beast inside me, craving for carnal pleasures. Each time she squeezed me between her large mounds, I would moan slightly, eliciting a small but fiendish giggle out of her.

I could feel myself approaching my climax and apparently she did too. She released me from her suffocating breasts and slammed her mouth down directly on my dick, earning a hip buck from me as I craved to push myself further down her throat.

The sweet and smooth sensation of the back of her throat coupled with a faint vibration quickly progressed me towards my orgasm. She lovingly licked around the base of my shaft and covered my entire dick in her spit. It acted as lubricant, allowing her to slam me harder and faster into to her hot throat.

I shouted out in ecstasy as my body shook from the intense sensation of climax. Foxy deepthroated me and accepted my white, warm seed. She gulped as pumps of semen flowed down into her stomach and coated her throat with a fresh paint of white. I leaned back against my desk to catch my breath. My legs weren't going to hold me up much longer.

But still, Foxy hungered for more and continued to suckle on the tip of my dick for more of my essence. It felt as though she was sucking me dry. I heard the loud slick as she released me from her spongy and delicate mouth.

"Hmmm, that was great Mike. But I'm not satisfied Mike. Not yet."

I wanted it to be over. I wanted Jeremy to save me. But if he still hasn't, then that means that he doesn't have Denny's daughter so I just have to stay here longer with the beast of a fox. Through my blurred vision, I could spot Foxy lying down on the floor in front of me. I wiped the tears in my eyes and finally saw what she was doing. She was on the floor with her legs wide open, her face flushed as she stared me down. Her pink, plush pussy was out in the open, tempting me to ravish her insides.

_I...must...fuck...her_

_NO MIKE STOP IT!_

_I...can't...resist._

_MIKE SNAP OUT OF IT!_

Foxy smiled wide and giggled as a single strand of slobber rolled down as I stared intently at her pink pearl. She beckoned me closer and I obeyed. I wanted to take her, hard. I wanted to ravish her and make her scream.

I kneeled down and aligned myself up to her slit. I could feel the heat radiating off her pussy. Foxy then pushed me over the edge.

"Make me yours, Mikey~" She said seductively at me.

I didn't have to hear that twice. At this point, all reasoning had left the building. As I slowly eased my member into her hot velvety pussy, Foxy's small moan escalated into yelps of delight as I reached the end of her cervix. Her face contorted into a look of pure ecstasy. I felt her furry, bushy tail wrap around my leg. She looked at me.

"I…can feel you inside me." She sighed.

Her fox ears pressed against her head which made her seem cuter than before. She felt so tight and her walls were slick, making it easier to reach deeper. I grunted as I slowly edged out of her pussy before thrusting back inside, hard. She yelped as I continuously rammed my member deep and relentlessly into her.

Besides my grunting, Foxy made loud sounds of enjoyment and kept screaming my name out into the pizzeria. I decided to increase my pace and I grabbed her waist to strengthen my thrusts. I could feel the walls of her insides clamp down tightly onto my member.

My panting, Foxy's loud moaning, and the slapping of our genitals filled the room. There was faint but sweet musk coming off of Foxy. It made my mind busy with only one thought.

_I want more!_

I looked at Foxy's face only to see her eyes closed in utter bliss and her tongue lolling out. I decided to lean down as I thrusted to suck on her perky light brown nipple. I felt her hand on the back of my hand as I turned her insides to mush.

A pressure slowly building up on my dick but I only thrusted faster and harder.

As I licked her areola, I glanced up to meet her half-lidded eyes.

"Cum…inside…Mike." She said with a hint of difficulty. Her breath continued to waver.

My breathing began to hitch all while her insides began to heat up. Her walls clamped down tight with every thrust, never wanting to let me go. I latched onto her waist and again quickly brought myself to the edge. Foxy's moans got louder and louder until the both of us screamed out in euphoria as we simultaneously orgasmed.

As I orgasmed, I thought one thing.

_Mangle_

Her hips bucked down to completely envelope my member and squirted out her juices onto my cock. I rammed deep inside her as I ejaculated, filling her pussy to the brim with my cum.

"I can feel it. Your sperm is so hot." She put her hands on her stomach as I cummed.

As I slowly exited her pussy, she moaned lightly. I leaned back onto my back with my chest rising and falling from the exhaustion. Foxy crawled over to me and placed her head on my chest.

"I love you Mike. Don't ever leave me."

She closed her eyes and listened to my heart beat.

Unfortunately, I wanted my heartbeat to stop. But…

I realized something. Right now, Foxy was vulnerable. When I walked over to my office, I made sure to hide my weapons so she wouldn't find out. The only thing was that on the trip over to pizzeria, Jeremy said something to me.

'Whatever you do, DON'T attempt anything outside of the plan. Stick to it.'

But I wanted to. I really wanted to. I wanted to make her pay. Pay. Pay. Pay.

While Foxy was dreaming, I slowly inched my hand over to my discarded pants to reach inside of my pockets. I felt the handle to my taser.

_Gotcha_.

But as I tried to pull it out, I retracted as a hook crashed down between me and the taser. I gasped as Foxy slammed my arms above me and climbed onto my chest. She was no longer a lustful beast. She was now just a beast.

She giggled menacingly, "You honestly thought you could have killed me with a simple taser. That makes me laugh, my dear lover."

"A-a-h"

"Don't bother Mike. You and your friend are never leaving this place alive. As for you," she stroked the side of my head, "I'll make sure you break. I'm going to fuck you until you pass out, for the rest of your natural life."

She bared her large set of sharp teeth and her fur became ruffled and spayed out. Her eyes turned blood red and a small haze appeared around the outside.

She no longer sounded like an angel, "Now Mike." She grabbed my head, "LOVE ME!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

/

**Sorry about taking so long with this chapter. The next chapter might be the last chapter so stay tuned I guess. Thank you for all your support. It's been a fun ride. After this, I might work on another project. Not sure yet. Anyways, thank you,**

**And most of all, have a nice day.**


End file.
